Rei
by Chibi Wingzero
Summary: Kai is becoming more distant from the others and acting strange around Rei. Could he be up to something? Why is he now concerned for his team mates? Shounen ai. KR, TM
1. Escape to Freedom

Wingzero: O.O I didn't know where this came from.  
  
Death Scythe: It came from left field.  
  
Michael: Very funny.  
  
Wingzero: I'm still working on Kai's story, but I just had to post this.  
  
Eddie: Are the All Stars going to be in your fics?  
  
Wingzero: I'll think about it. I have a handful with the Bladebreakers and White Tigers as is. Also I am still working on my Yu-Gi-Oh stories as well as another one.  
  
Michael: Phoey!  
  
Judy: Michael!!  
  
Michael: Fine.  
  
Death Scythe: I will not allow my aibou to write more stories than she can handle.  
  
Wingzero: *sticks out her tongue at Michael*  
  
Michael: --u  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, on with the fic. I don't own Beyblade (though I wish I did).  
  
  
  
What am I?  
  
Who am I?  
  
Why did I have to be born different?  
  
My father was a powerful white tiger bit beast. My mother was a beautiful and graceful silver falcon. I'm somewhere stuck in the middle. You would think they wouldn't be able to produce an offspring, because they were two different species. Normally, they wouldn't have, but we have human forms. This allows us to mate with other bit beasts, even if they aren't normally compatible.  
  
That was how I came to be. In my bit beast form, I had the body of a white tiger with the wings of a silver falcon. My bone structure was similar to a bird. This allowed me flight. My paws had the ability to grab branches or hang onto something.  
  
My earliest memories were with my parents. We spent a lot of time as a family. Mom said that children grow up to quickly. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with me while I was young. My dad worked, but he found time to spend with us. I loved them both.  
  
One day we were playing the park, when suddenly we were under attacked. I don't know who attacked us, but they came from every direction. They didn't kill us on the spot. Instead, they tried to capture us. My parents fearing for my safety ushered me away from the scene. We left our belongings at the park.  
  
Humans. Yes, somehow with their magic, they were able to travel to our world. They flew through the sky with their magical wings or other mode of transportation. When I saw them approaching me, I couldn't move, until my parents dragged me along.  
  
Running through the deserted alleys, we wove our way through the maze. Since they had a good view from above, the humans were able to keep up with us. Normally, if they had been chasing on the ground, we would have left them in our dust. As bit beasts, our strength, speed, agility, and senses were several times sharper than them.  
  
"Get out of here!" Dad yelled while pushing my mom and I the other direction. He took off in the opposite direction. Our hunters didn't see Mom and I huddling in the shadows. They were instantly on Dad's trail.  
  
I wanted Dad to come back. Mom held my mouth, because she knew I would scream for him to come back. This wasn't fair. Why did humans have to do this to us? I glanced up at my mom as she silently cried.  
  
When they had ceased coming, Mom pulled me off in one direction. I don't remember which, because I was too busy thinking about what had happened today. I lost my dad, and I didn't want to lose my mom too. We had rounded the corner when we fell right into a trap.  
  
They had this planned all along. Since we didn't come out the other way, they figured we must be laying low until they left. My mom stood right in front of me, protecting me from them. She glared at them as if daring to take her son away from her.  
  
"We have a mother guarding her offspring," one of the humans said to another.  
  
"What would you like us to do?" the second one asked.  
  
"She will be more dangerous with her child around," the first one said. "Besides the young one is worth more than the mother."  
  
"You're not seriously thinking of taking away her child?" a third one gasped.  
  
"The kid looks old enough," the second one shrugged.  
  
WHAT!!!! They were seriously thinking taking me away from Mom. I looked at her angry face. She wasn't taking this well. How could they do this? Didn't they have a heart? Even though we were bit beasts, we still had human souls, at least that was what I thought.  
  
"You won't take my child!!" Mom glared at each and every one. She dared them to try and take me away from her.  
  
"We'll have to use the sleep spell," a wizard spoke up. He had one the weirdest outfit I have ever seen. In fact, what was he wearing?  
  
Mom tensed as a group of wizards began to chant a spell. Obviously she had heard them speaking about a sleep spell. She took one good look at me before hugging me tightly. "I will always love you. Take care."  
  
With all of her power, she transported me to a far away location. I tried to stop her. I really did, but she didn't hear me. When I tried to grab onto her, I grabbed nothing but air. I had landed in a forest clearing. Hardly any humans were around here, because most of them were in the village.  
  
I stood up and took off before any human could see me. They were too far spread out to notice and I had the stealth of a cat. Three minutes later, I could hear them coming after me. They had brought horses. Since most of the wizards were in the village, they didn't have much magical transportation. Other than that, the horse was the only other way for them to keep up with us.  
  
Veering off the path, I ran onto a steeper and more rugged terrain. Their horses had a hard time keeping their footing. Since I grew up here, this was natural for me. I had no trouble maintaining my speed. My chasers had to slow down, because they were afraid of falling down the steep cliff.  
  
Upon reaching the top, I noticed they had called for more wizards to join the chase. What a day this has been. They were preparing to hinder me, when I launched an unexpected attack against them. I was tired of running and decided to fight back. They were completely caught off guard and had to cancel their original spell.  
  
Taking this opportunity, I fled in the other direction. As I was running, one of them launched a fire ball at me. I countered with an energy ball. However, we received bizarre results as our attacks collided into each other. This created a dimensional gateway to somewhere. Their second attack landed near me, causing me to be launched into the gateway.  
  
That was the last thing I remembered.  
  
Groaning, I blinked my eyes. I found myself in a very comfortable bed. Glancing around, I noticed they didn't have much furniture or belongings in here. What happened? Am I captured? I checked my body for any restraints or controllers. Nope.  
  
I pushed against the bed in an attempt to get into a sitting position. My muscles protested against the strain. Obviously, our merry chase took its toll on my body. I'm going to be sore for awhile. Wait a second? What is that scent? I smelled something familiar. Yes, I recognized it. It was the scent of humans. I growled at the thought of them capturing me.  
  
A woman in her late twenties or early thirties opened the door. She smiled at me. "I'm glad you're awake. You've had us worried."  
  
"Huh?" I pondered. My face had a confused expression.  
  
"One of the local children found you near our village," the woman explained. "You have been unconscious for two days."  
  
"Oh," I said, trying to remember exactly what happened just before I arrived here. Where ever here is.  
  
"Where are your parents?" she asked me. She had taken one of the chairs and placed it next to the bed. Her eyes showed concern.  
  
"My village was under attack," I hesitated in saying. I didn't want to tell her right away. She was human after all. "My parents sacrificed themselves so I could get away." A stray tear made its way down my cheek.  
  
"How terrible," she gasped at the idea. Placing her hand on my shoulder, she tried to comfort me the best way she could think of. "You can stay here."  
  
"Wouldn't I be a burden to you?" I found myself crying over the loss of my parents.  
  
"You wouldn't," she assured me. "My name is Lareina. What is yours?"  
  
"My name is Galainthalasomirain," I answered.  
  
"That is a long name," she gasped at my name. "How about Gal or Galain?"  
  
I cried even harder. "My parents used to call me that." It had brought back memories of my parents. I didn't even know if they were dead or alive.  
  
She pulled me into a hug before I could speak another word. I buried my face in her shoulder and cried my heart out. "I'm sorry. We'll just have to find another name for you."  
  
Look like I will be staying here. I don't have anywhere else to go. Plus, I don't want to search for a new home, because they're still after me. This lady seemed really nice for a human. She didn't suspect my heritage, because I appeared to be human.  
  
Ready or not here I come!  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Can you guess who this is?  
  
Ray: That is one LONG name.  
  
Tyson: Tell me about it.  
  
Max: *tries to pronounce it correctly but fails several times*  
  
Kai: Why am I here?  
  
Wingzero: Cause my yami is here.  
  
Kai: -_-'  
  
Wingzero: Should I give them a clue?  
  
Tyson: You think?  
  
Wingzero: Okay, this person has a similar personality to me.  
  
Max: That doesn't help them! *points to all the reviewers*  
  
Kenny: I do agree.  
  
Wingzero: That's all I'm going to give.  
  
Ray: *mumbles* Some help.  
  
Kai: Not that I care, but what are the couples going to be?  
  
Wingzero: I can't tell you, because it would give away the person.  
  
Kai: Darn!  
  
Ray: At least you tried.  
  
Tyson: I STILL want to know who it is.  
  
Wingzero: *pushes the button to end the chappie*  
  
Bladebreakers: *still complaining about not know who the person is*  
  
Wingzero: Ja ne!


	2. The White Tigers

Wingzero: It's me again.  
  
Tyson: So tell us who is it already!!!!  
  
Wingzero: With that kind of attitude, I think I'll wait till the next chapter.  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Please?  
  
Max: *bounces up and down while pleading*  
  
Kai: *impassive as usual*  
  
Wingzero: *eyes Ray*  
  
Kenny: So it is Ray?  
  
Wingzero: Yup! ^-^  
  
Ray: O.O WHAT!!! I though you were doing Kai's next.  
  
Wingzero: This has nothing to do with that series.  
  
Kai: *smirks*  
  
Wingzero: I won't get too comfortable Kai!  
  
Kai: .  
  
Michael: Wingzero does not own Beyblade. Well, at least it's a part.  
  
A hand gently shook me. Groaning, I mumbled, "Need sleep." Obviously this person didn't hear me or didn't understand that I need my beauty rest.  
  
"You'll have to wake up some time," a familiar voice sounded.  
  
Cracking my eyes, I found Lareina smiling at me. She had changed into a different outfit. What does she want? I knew I could use more sleep. "What is it?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you'll be missing breakfast," she informed me of the meal.  
  
"Okay," I yawned unintentionally.  
  
As I followed her I noticed another person following us. This pink hair person ducked behind objects and hid behind doors when I turned around to look. What was this person up to? I hope he or she wasn't one of those who were trying to capture me. Who else lived here?  
  
We arrived in the kitchen to find three other boys. They were sitting around the table arguing over something. Each of them had a strange object. I wondered what it was. It must be something of importance for them to be arguing so adamantly over it.  
  
"Hello, are you here to see Mariah?" Lareina asked the guys.  
  
"Yes," the black haired one said. Then he looked over in my direction. "What is his name? Where is he going?"  
  
"He doesn't have a name and you should ask him," she answered him.  
  
"My name is Lee," the black haired person introduced himself. "This is Kevin." He pointed to the green hair kid next to him. "Gary." He motioned towards the person across from him.  
  
"Hi," I greeted them meekly.  
  
"You need a name," Lee said, while thinking.  
  
"Hi," the pink haired stalker greeted from behind me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in my usual voice.  
  
"I'm Mariah," the pink haired person answered. She moved beside me and dragged me over towards where the rest were. "We're going to have breakfast."  
  
"How can you not have a name?" Kevin asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just don't," I said without emotions.  
  
"Kevin," Lee warned the shortest boy there.  
  
"Okay," Kevin sighed. He slumped back in his chair.  
  
"What do you think about the name Rei?" Mariah asked me.  
  
"Do you still have a crush on Rei?" Kevin teased her.  
  
"Shut up!!" Mariah yelled at the younger looking of them.  
  
"That sounds fine with me," I tried to assure her.  
  
"Good," Mariah smiled at me. "Well, come on." She hurried around the kitchen grabbing a few item. I don't know what it was, because she weaved in and out of the others as she did whatever she was doing.  
  
"Don't mind her," Lee said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She gets this way when we have visitors."  
  
"Huh?" I wondered what he was talking about.  
  
"We don't have much visitors to our village," Lee explained. He gently pushed me towards one of the chairs and into it. Then he took the seat next to me.  
  
Suddenly, a plate full of pancakes landed right in front of me. "Eat up. There's enough for seconds." She smiled at the both of us.  
  
"It's not that bad," Lee shrugged. He started eating his breakfast.  
  
"Okay," I said as I stared at my own for awhile. I hope she didn't drug this. Looking at the others, I noticed Gary digging into his plate. Kevin ate at a moderate pace. Mariah was soon beginning on hers. If they're eating, then it should be okay to eat. I picked up my utensils and started eating.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Mariah asked the rest of us guys.  
  
"How about some beyblading action?" Kevin spoke without his mouth full. He seemed to be a little hyper.  
  
"We can do that," Lee agreed to that. "What about you?" He turned towards me.  
  
"What is beyblade?" I asked, thoroughly confused. What is it anyways?  
  
"You don't know what beyblade is?" Kevin spat out. "It's the greatest thing since .."  
  
"Don't mind him," Lee said. "He gets excited when it comes to beyblade."  
  
Throughout the rest of the meal, they explained to me beyblading. Okay, you first start out with a beyblade. Depending on what style you play, you custom make your beyblade. You have the bottom, the attack ring, and defense ring. I think I'm beginning to understand this game. They have these launchers for launching their beyblade into the stadium. Once inside, the blades attack each other until one of them either stops spinning or gets booted out of the dish.  
  
"What makes it more interesting is the bit beast you use," Lee explained.  
  
"Bit beasts," I nearly gasped. So that's why they captured us. They wanted to use us as slaves in this sport. I should have known.  
  
"Yeah," Lee smiled. "They're passed down from generation to generation. My grandfather will some day pass it down to me."  
  
Perhaps I landed in the future, because I can't sense any magic coming from these people. Not to mention, he said something about bit beasts being inherited from the past generations. As I looked around the room, I discovered new items. I didn't know if they had any magical properties.  
  
"That's what you keep saying," Kevin teased him.  
  
"Shut up!" Lee scowled at the young kid.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," Kevin kept teasing Lee.  
  
"Grow up, Kevin," Mariah scolded him. "My grandmother has already planned to hand down Galux to me."  
  
"I know grandfather will hand down Driger to me," Lee said.  
  
"You haven't said anything Gary," Mariah mentioned, when the big guy didn't say a thing. Our attention turned towards him.  
  
"Huh?" Gary said. He must have been busy with the food to notice.  
  
"Okay," Mariah said, exasperated. "He isn't much of a talker."  
  
As they argued amongst themselves, I started thinking. I should get out of here before they know I am a bit beast. Who knows, they could be still chasing after me. Should I take that chance? I don't even know these humans. However, they did save me, but they must think I'm human, since I looked like one of them. A part of me wants to give them a chance, but another part says that I should get revenge on what the humans have done to me and my family. Then I thought it would be wrong. Maybe they weren't involved and had no hand in the matter. Still, I shouldn't dismiss it. All these thoughts running through my head, I started getting a little headache.  
  
At the same time, they seemed kind of nice. Lareina was nice enough to allow me to stay here, but for how long? I don't think she would want another burden. As the argument progressed, I discovered Mariah lived with her aunt. If I decided to stay, would I be able to keep it a secret from them? I should ask them. As much as I wanted, I couldn't so I watch them argue over this game. I'm so weak.  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere with this," Lee scowled at no one in particular. "Hey Rei, would you like to get a beyblade?"  
  
"Why not?" I shrugged. Maybe I should stay awhile. I could help the captured bit beasts gain their freedom. I can play along.  
  
Later that day, a custom made beyblade laid in my hand. I stared at its intricate design. My style is more on the endurance, although I had a good attack and defense capabilities. I couldn't believe how they talked me into getting this. In the back of my mind, I heard this voice, saying that I shouldn't take advantage of them. They showed me kindness. Perhaps all humans weren't as cruel as I thought they were.  
  
The next day, the guys came by. They decided to drag me to one of the village's beyblade stadium for a few lessons. Lee started off by showing me the basics. On my first tries, I didn't land inside the stadium. They said it was okay. In their first tries, they didn't land inside the bey stadium.  
  
I can do this. I launched my beyblade and prayed it would land within the stadium. As a matter of fact, it landed near the edge. That was more like it.  
  
"See, what did I tell you," Lee smirked at his prediction. He playfully slapped my shoulder. "You're getting the hang of it."  
  
"Yeah," Gary agreed with him.  
  
"Watch this," Mariah said playfully. She launched her beyblade into the stadium, except she didn't go after mine. Her beyblade ran circles around my beyblade.  
  
"You've improved in your speed," Lee commented. He watched as her beyblade increased its speed.  
  
"All that training paid off," she now smirked.  
  
"I think its finally gone to her head," Kevin teased her. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. Well, during the times, I saw him.  
  
"Shut up!" Mariah glared at him.  
  
"Sure thing," Kevin said playfully.  
  
"Where are you going to stay, Rei?" Lee asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't know," I admitted. The ground suddenly looked interesting.  
  
"Aunt Lareina said you can stay with us," Mariah chirped. She appeared to be a little too enthusiastic to me.  
  
"Uh, thanks," I said a little nervously.  
  
"Great," Lee smiled. What is he thinking? "We can improve our skills, together."  
  
"Yeah," Mariah said thoughtfully.  
  
"Fine with me," Kevin said.  
  
"I like it," Gary agreed with Lee.  
  
In the evening, as I sat on my bed, I thought about the past few days. My world had been completely changed. My parents had been either captured or worse killed. I am presently in a world full of humans. Lareina has allowed me to stay with her and her niece. Who would have ever thought my life would end up this way?  
  
When they least suspect it, I will free the captured bit beasts. One of these days, we will be free to roam this planet.  
  
Ray: Why did you change the spelling of my name?  
  
Wingzero: *shrugs* I wanted to write this a little different than my other fics.  
  
Tyson: How come we aren't in it?  
  
Wingzero: Rei hasn't even left China so how could he meet you?  
  
Tyson: I knew that!  
  
Max: Sure you did.  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, I know that Rei introduces Mariah to beyblading, but it wouldn't fit in my story. He couldn't have known about it, since he is from a different world.  
  
Mariah: True.  
  
Wingzero: I know you're dying to know the couples.  
  
Bladebreakers: *all lean forward even Kai*  
  
Wingzero: This is going to be shounen ai *reads off a list* Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/Dizzi, Dranzer/Driger, Dragoon/Draciel, and Lee/Mariah.  
  
Mariah: How come I get stuck with Lee?  
  
Lee: Hey!  
  
Wingzero: *massive sweatdrops before ending the chappie* Ja ne!


	3. Hello Driger!

Wingzero, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, & Max: *bounces into the studio*  
  
DS: *lounging on a comfy chair in the studio*  
  
Kai & Ishtar: *reading a book*  
  
Ray & Yami: *meditating*  
  
Tyson: *stuffing his face*  
  
Kenny: *upgrading his team mates' beyblades*  
  
Bakura: *watching tv*  
  
Seto: *researching new inventions*  
  
Joey & Tristan: *dueling*  
  
DS: Huh?  
  
Yamis & Bladebreakers: *look up*  
  
Everyone except the hikaris & Max: O.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DS: OH RA!!!! THEY'RE ON SUGAR HIGHS!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: *jumps onto Tyson's lap and snuggles against him*  
  
Tyson: *blushes several shades of red*  
  
Yugi, Ryou, & Malik: *jump onto their respective yamis and cuddles*  
  
YY, YB, & YM: *look like their going to pass out any second*  
  
Wingzero: *jumps on Ray's lap and starts playing with his hair*  
  
DS, Kai, Kenny, Seto, Joey, & Tristan: *breathe a sigh of relief*  
  
Yamis & Ray: -_-;  
  
Michael: Wingzero does not own Beyblade. Good thing I don't have a sugar high person coming after me.  
  
Yamis & Ray: We despise you.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Ten Years Later^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!" I yelled at the others. Mariah had taken her sweet time in the bathroom, so I didn't have much time to get ready.  
  
"You take too long," Lee teased me as I caught up to them, out of breath.  
  
"You .. try .... getting ..... ready ..... after ........ Mariah," I wheezed. "She ..... takes ..... too ...... long."  
  
"I don't take that long," Mariah retorted. "Maybe you need to cut your hair."  
  
"Looks like someone is going through that time of month again," Kevin teased her before running way ahead of us.  
  
"Ooooo, you're going to get it," Mariah screamed at the little kid. She chased after him, leaving Gary, Lee, and myself behind.  
  
"He should know better than to tease him," Lee sighed. We knew where to draw the line. Unfortunately, Kevin never learned this lesson. Today, I discovered that, in fact, she started her monthly cycle. Just my luck.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gary asked us.  
  
"We're going to the ceremony," Lee answered with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Is it the one where Driger is handed down?" I took a guess.  
  
"Yup!" Lee walked faster. He had been waiting for this moment ever since I have known them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked him, out of curiosity.  
  
"I just found out this afternoon," Lee informed us. Before we could ask, Lee told us that he wanted to surprise us.  
  
"Oh," we said in unison.  
  
"We're all here," Lee said as we entered the house. All three of us nearly fell down laughing at the sight before us. Mariah had Kevin in a head lock.  
  
"I think he has had enough," I said to Mariah. She gave me a weird look.  
  
"Fine," she sighed and released him. He bolted to the other side of the room and hid behind us.  
  
"Mariah," Lee said sternly.  
  
"He started it," Mariah scowled at Kevin, who ducked behind us.  
  
"Kevin, quit annoying Mariah, and Mariah quit chasing Kevin," Lee instructed the others. He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Okay," they both said in unison.  
  
We had lined up ready to wait for the ceremony to begin. Lee fidgeted nervously. This was the moment he was waiting for. It seemed like ages before Lee's grandfather stepped into the room. In his hands, he held a wooden box, containing the bit beast Driger. He stood right in front of us. I remembered the time when Mariah had gotten her bit beast, Galux.  
  
Seconds seemed like hours to us, especially Lee. He grew more anxious and nervous with each passing moment. I could tell he was going to burst if it was delayed.  
  
"I have thought long and hard," Lee's grandfather started saying. "Whoever possess Driger must be a serious beyblader. He cannot doubt himself nor his abilities. He must be true to himself and others. He should be able to depend on himself. He must be honorable and courageous." He paused for a second to look at each of us. "I have finally chosen." We all held our breath in anticipation. "Rei, please step forward."  
  
WHAT!!!! Did he just he what I heard? No way! Impossible. I must be dreaming. Someone pinch me. OUCH!!! I looked at whoever had pinched me, only to find Mariah motioning me to step forward. Note to self: don't ask to be pinched, even if it is mentally.  
  
I stepped forward, not daring to look at Lee's face. Though, I could tell that he was very disappointed. He wanted Driger to be his for so long. As I stood in front of the old man, he held out the box to me. I hesitantly took out Driger.  
  
"I know you won't disappoint us," Lee's grandfather smiled. I tried to return his smile. "As team captain, you have the responsibility of leading the rest of the team. Remember, your team mates are depending on you as the rest of us."  
  
"I'll try not to," I said. Then I took a step back and fell back in place. Just as I thought, Lee had a disappointed face on though he tried to look happy for me.  
  
After the ceremony, the others and I returned to our home. Well, Mariah and I called it home. Sitting around the table, we remained silent. We were busy thinking about what had happened tonight. I couldn't believe what happened.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lee muttered to himself. Even though he thought no one heard, I heard since I had sharper hearing than humans.  
  
"Lee, are you okay?" Mariah asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
"I'm just disappointed," Lee answered bluntly.  
  
"I didn't plan this to happen," I said in my defense.  
  
"I know you didn't," Lee sighed. "It's just I have been waiting my entire life for this."  
  
"If you think about it, Galeon hasn't been handed down yet," Mariah tried to cheer Lee up.  
  
"Yeah, but I had my heart set on Driger," Lee sighed once again. When haven't we heard him talk about the white tiger? Never.  
  
"If I had known, I would have asked him to choose you," I tried to make peace between us.  
  
"I don't blame you," Lee attempted to sound assuring. He folded his arms and placed them on the table. Then he laid his head on top of his arms.  
  
"We're all here for you," Kevin surprisingly said. Wow! He can be serious. Every head snapped towards his direction. "I can be serious when I want to." The green haired boy quipped at the rest of us. "I don't feel like it most of the time."  
  
"That was surprising," I said, blinking in disbelief.  
  
"You're telling me," Lee said in shock.  
  
"Enough about me," Kevin said. "What about you Lee?"  
  
We all waited patiently for Lee to answer. He suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting at the moment.  
  
"It's okay," Mariah assured him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us when you're ready. You know we'll always be here for you."  
  
"Thank you," Lee said gratefully. He managed a weak smile but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
Later that night I flopped onto my bed with Driger in my blade. Mariah had gone to sleep early, saying that today's tension had tired her out. She wanted her sleep, or should I say beauty sleep. As was lying on my bed, I brought up my blade and studied it. The white tiger appeared it was going to attack someone at any moment.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the bit beast. Laughing inwardly, I recalled that at one time bit beasts were living breathing creatures. Now, everything has changed. I don't know whether or not if they're alive. During the ten years I had lived here, I researched everything I could, concerning bit beasts and magic. Those were the days.  
  
A soft green light brightened the room. I raised my arms to block my eyes from the light, which made me drop my beyblade onto my bed. As the light cleared, I blinked my eyes. In the middle of the room, a man about my age stood there. This young man had green hair that went down to his shoulder. He had fair skin. Now that I think about it, he wore similar clothes to what I used to wear. He glanced around the room before settling on me.  
  
"Galain?" he asked while inspecting me.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked very nervously.  
  
"I'm your cousin," he answered me. "My name wasn't always Driger. Humans gave me that name. I used to be called Calin."  
  
"Then why don't I remember you?" I question, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"You were too young, when they raided our village," Driger sighed. I felt the bed shift.  
  
"But you look the same age as me," I protested. "I have kept on aging at a normal rate, even though I am here."  
  
He simply smiled at me. "I don't know how, but I can't age." He must be thousands of years old; yet, he doesn't look like it. I wonder what will happen to me.  
  
"So what do you want me to call you?" I asked him.  
  
"Call me Driger," the white tiger sighed. He shook his head. "I have called that for such a long time. I don't remember the last time I was called by my birth name."  
  
"I don't want to be called Galain," I informed him hesitantly. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "My parents used to call me that all the time. The last time I saw them, they sacrificed themselves to save me from the humans."  
  
"Why have you stayed?" Driger asked with his brow raised.  
  
"At first I wanted to help the captured bit beasts escape," I explained to him. He still had his hand on my shoulder. "After living in the village for awhile, I began to see humans from a different perspective. Not all of them were cruel."  
  
"I know what you mean," Driger sighed. "When they attacked our village, I thought they were cruel monsters. While being passed down, I discovered not all humans are cruel. I have had sincere, honest owners."  
  
"What do you plan on doing now?" I asked him, now that he had been freed.  
  
"I don't know," Driger answered honestly. "What about you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know either," I answered while leaning back on my bed.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Driger said.  
  
"I'll have to keep you hidden," I mused.  
  
"You don't want your friends to see me?" Driger asked, a little bit hurt.  
  
"I don't think they're ready to find about us," I answered.  
  
"Oh, humans tend to fear what they don't understand," Driger said. "I understand." With that he returned back to the blade.  
  
For the first time, I climbed into my bed with my beyblade. As I held my blade, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Lee: Not fair. Not fair. NOT FAIR!!  
  
Wingzero: What's his problem?  
  
Ray: He didn't get Driger.  
  
Driger: And a good thing too!  
  
Dramon: You could say that again.  
  
Lee: HEY!!!  
  
Wingzero: Looks like someone needs to switch to decaf.  
  
Lee: *grumbles*  
  
Mariah: Lee has always been a sore loser.  
  
Ray: I can vouch for that.  
  
Kevin: Me too.  
  
Lee: *storms out of the room*  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, Rei has finally met Driger. What happens next?  
  
DS: We all know what's going to happen.  
  
Mariah: What?  
  
Wingzero: -__-;;;


	4. Later China

Wingzero: Okay on with the fic!  
  
Ray: --U Why do I have two?  
  
Kai: *snuggles against Ray* Cause you're cute.  
  
Wingzero: GRRR!!!!  
  
Michael: Oh boy. I wouldn't want to be in his position. *massive sweatdrop*  
  
  
Driger sat on my bed as I started packing my belongings. We have been partner for a week so far. The others haven't noticed his presence, but I have this feeling they would. That was one of the reasons why I had to get out of here. Another was that I wanted to learn more about beyblading. Sure, I learned a lot here, but there was so much out there. I had read in books about these strange lands and wanted to see them. Not to mention, there will be different people and different bit beasts. I have so much to learn.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" The white tiger asked. He glanced over to what I was packing.  
  
"I'm leaving," I answered him bluntly while continuing to pack what I can carry. The rest will have to remain here, not that I had a lot of material possessions.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved living here?" He cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
"I do, but it doesn't have what I need," I sighed. I closed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
  
"And what would that be?" Driger asked, very curiously.  
  
"It would be experience and knowledge," I answered truthfully. "By going out into the world, I will learn more about beyblading than if I stayed here."  
  
"Oh, are you going to tell the others?" Driger questioned me.  
  
"I already left them a note," I said pointing to the note on my desk. "I should be going. Coming?" I glanced behind me to find Driger already entering my beyblade.  
  
Walking out, I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. They have taken care of me when I had no place to go, but on the other hand, I can bring the knowledge I learned back to the village. We lived in an isolated area so we didn't receive much visitors. We didn't receive that much information that way, because hardly anyone wants to come here.  
  
'You shouldn't doubt your decision.' Driger thought.  
  
Darn. He must have noticed me looking back. As I stood on top of the hill, I thought about all the good times I had spent there. No. I will be returning one of these days, when I have learned everything there was to know. I knew I was making the right decision, but I had this feeling that kept pestering me. I couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"I know," I said out loud. "But I have this feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
'You worry too much,' Driger teased me. He was such a good friend, knowing how to cheer me up when I start brooding, when to back off, and basically knowing how I feel. Even though we haven't been together, it feels like I knew him all my life.  
  
"I know," I sighed and trudged off away from the village. I headed down one of the main roads that led to the city.  
  
The next day arrived sooner than I had expected. Yawning, I stretched my sore muscles. I had been sleeping on a flat rock the entire night.  
  
'Sleep well?'  
  
"No," I said a little rude. How would you like to be warmly greeted after getting barely any sleep? I wasn't in a cheery mood this morning.  
  
'Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock this morning,' Driger mentally spoke to me. He was obviously trying to cheer me up, but he was failing miserably.  
  
Six hours later, I had reached the city. It wasn't far from the village if you drove, but I walked the entire way. Actually, I had run, because I don't want to take the entire day to reach there. Of course, I could have flown here, but it would cause too much commotion.  
  
Maybe I should look around before I do anything else. I have been here a few times, but that had been a long time ago. It was about a year ago. Our village doctor needed to restock his medicine. Every year he goes into town with a few of us children. In return for helping him, he bought us ice cream. Too bad he was old and left us about three months ago.  
  
As I started walking around, I noticed several people going about their daily business. Hardly anyone noticed I was new in town. If it had been back at home, almost the entire village would be out greeting that person. I guessed here there were too many people to closely know each other. So many people just walked passed each other without greeting one another.  
  
They must be very busy. Here in the city, they said time was money. They didn't want to waste money so they didn't want to waste their time on trivial things. What a shame. If they only paused for a moment, then they would be able to enjoy life as it is. Instead of worrying too much and getting a heart attack at an early age.  
  
Hmmmm. There was a beyblade battle going on at the park. I quickly raced over there to find several kids my age cheering on the two players. They didn't appear to have bit beasts so I guessed that only a select few have us. Not that I want the humans to own us. I'd rather set them free. As I walked up to the group, they didn't notice me until someone accidentally bumped into me. He turned around to see a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked me rather rudely.  
  
"I'm Rei," I answered coldly. "What's it to you?"  
  
"I challenge you to a battle!" He ordered me while taking out his beyblade and launcher.  
  
"I accept your challenge," I returned with equal fervor.  
  
As soon as I had accepted his challenge, one of the boys won, leaving the bey stadium free for the next challengers. Both of us stepped quickly up there before anyone could claim it for their use. I placed my blade on my launchers and saw my opponent already had his on his launcher. He glared at me as he took his position. Two can play that way. I readied my launcher.  
  
We launched our blades into the stadium. My blade circled around the bowl while his followed behind mine. It had tried to keep up with mine, but it failed miserably. Not much power in that blade. I wondered how he built his blade or even what parts he used. He obviously hadn't put much effort into designing it.  
  
Suddenly his beyblade started pushing my blade towards the edge. I wasn't panicking, since I had Driger on my side. Smirking, I wondered how his reaction will be when I unleash Driger.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked me with a confused look. "You're the one about to lose!" He emphasized the word lose.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" I smirked again. "Just look again." I pointed to my beyblade now pushing his back and towards the other side.  
  
He took a step backwards and gasped at the sight. "Attack!" He commanded his blade. Unfortunately, my blade had a higher attack and defense than his. It also had more power due to Driger, my bit beats. Kind of weird thinking that, bit beast owning a bit beast.  
  
"Driger, attack," I said enthusiastically. My beyblade emitted a soft green light. Driger appeared bursting with power.  
  
"He has a bit beast!" My opponent cried out. He knew he was going to lose when my tiger renewed his attacks. In less than a minute, my blade sent his blade flying out of the dish.  
  
"I told you," I said with a smile on my face. Pretty soon several people challenged me to a battle of which I have won every single one of them.  
  
A sound of clapping echoed behind me. Turning around I discovered a cheery old man. "Very good, very good indeed."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head to one side.  
  
"My name is Mr. Dickenson and I am head of the BBA (can't remember if he was). We are holding a beyblade competition in three months," the cheery old man asked. "I have heard a young boy has defeated some of the best here. He goes by the name of Rei."  
  
"Why did you come out to ask me that?" I asked him with suspicion.  
  
"I would like you to compete in it," Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Why should I?" I questioned him while keeping my eyes on him.  
  
"It's your choice," he answered with a smile. "I'm not forcing you to go, but I thought a talented young man like yourself would want to compete."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Why not?"  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
During the three months, I spent the time traveling throughout the continent challenging anyone and everyone. I wanted to become the best even if it meant losing every once in awhile. Even though I didn't like losing, I learned a lot by defeat. If I would haven't learned anything, then I have gained nothing from this experience. I have ran across some of the weirdest attacks and bit beasts. Though I could only traverse across this continent, it didn't stop me from learning what I could in the time I had.  
  
Driger and I have been through a lot. We have gotten to know each other and have placed deep trusts within the other. I knew he would protect me with his life as I would him. No, we don't love each other, since we were related, though I could tell he had the hots for someone. I tried to figure out who he was as Driger mentioned it was a guy.  
  
My first round match wasn't that spectacular. Okay, we were placed into different groups. These groups fought against each other and the four remaining ones will advance to the semi-finals. One from each group was chosen. I defeated all of my opponents with ease. I didn't even have to call Driger out. Sheesh, this was boring. I thought this would at least be amusing.  
  
Turning around, I walked back to my seat. AJ made the announcement. So I was scheduled to battle Tyson in the second match? He hardly looked like a threat. This should be a piece of cake. I won't have to call out Driger.  
  
'Pride comes before the fall.'  
  
"Oh hush you." I chided the tiger.  
  
The next day, I will have my match against Tyson. We were scheduled go after Kai and Max. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I took noticed of the bluenette with the blue triangles. He does look cute for a human. Ack! I shouldn't be thinking about these things.  
  
Okay, they were supposed to get their beyblades to stay inside the upper dish for a certain length of time. Both their beyblades made a straight beeline for the middle. However, Kai managed to pull off a win. Not bad, not bad at all. His social skills required work. Why am I even thinking about him in that manner? It couldn't be that I like him. Now could it? Nah. I wasn't interested in boys anyway or humans for that matter.  
  
Very interesting, Max had chosen to launch his beyblade in the opposite direction. Wonder what he was up to? I couldn't dwell on it as both beyblades were in the top dish. Max's blade had completely stopped. Man was he ever done for, but his blade used the moment of Kai's blade to come to life. Soon, Max booted Kai out of the dish. Not bad, not bad at all. Oops spoke too soon. Before I or anyone else knew it, Max's bade came careening out of the dish and into Max. It had shattered the necklace he wore. I don't know how, but he managed to acquire a bit beast through his pendant.  
  
In the third round, they both released their bit beasts. Dranzer overpowered Draciel, who was a defense bit beast. Also her partner didn't train with her as long as Dranzer with Kai. I don't even know when he received his phoenix. No matter, I have more pressing matters to deal with. I have a match to attend.  
  
During my first round, I wiped the floor with Tyson. He was such an amateur and wasn't worth my time. Using my tiger claw attack, I destroyed Tyson's blade. I had turned around to walk away when AJ called me. He wanted to know where I was going. I informed him that Tyson had to repair his blade before we can continue the game. Unfortunately for him, he didn't bring any spare parts. Typical amateur. Suddenly, a kid with glasses appeared with spare parts, saving Tyson's hide at the last second. In our next round, he managed to win. I can't believe I actually lost to him, an amateur. Well then, I needed more practice if he can beat me, but I gave him a run for his money. If I had to go down, I would go down fighting.  
  
The finals were the next day. Since I had tossed my match, Kai was going to face Tyson. My cheeks blushed as I thought of him. I flopped on my bed staring at the ceiling when Driger decided to come out.  
  
"Thinking about him?" He said playfully.  
  
"Shut up!" I growled at him.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Driger teased me.  
  
I sighed. He knew me too well. I have a crush on this Kai fellow, but I don't even know him. "Since when did I start liking guys?"  
  
"You just do," Driger said, taking a seat next to me. I could feel the bed shift as additional weight was added.  
  
"What am I going to do about it?" I moaned. I can't tell him that I liked him, because he may not return the feelings. Also Mr. Dickenson had told me that he was going to put together a team. The finalists and the semi- finalist would make up the group. Most likely, he would place Kai as team captain. I would have to be around him as we traveled and if he rejected me, I knew I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You can admit your feelings," Driger advised.  
  
"How can I go to a complete stranger and tell him I like him?" I asked rhetorically.  
  
"Good point," Driger said before standing up. "You could get to know him before you rush into anything. Maybe you can get him to open up."  
  
"Oh really?" I raised my brow.  
  
"You changed several lives when you were young," Driger reminded me.  
  
"I guess so," I said before turning and closing my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: I finally updated! ^o^  
  
Ray: How could you?  
  
Wingzero: Cause you're cute.  
  
Kai: I do concur.  
  
Ray: *blush*  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, see you next chappie!!!!


	5. Nice to Meet You, Kai!

Wingzero: And I'm back with another installment of Rei.  
  
Ray: Wow, you're updating in less than a day.

Wingzero: Well….. I wanted to get this out and since, I'm reposting I guess it wouldn't matter. 

Ray: …………………………….

Wingzero: Ehehehe.

Ray: ………………………….

Michael: Wingzero doesn't own Beyblade. *looks at the future scripts* Hey, I'm actually in it! WOOT!!!  
  
  
Today, the champion was going to be determined. I quickly rose from my bed and padded over to the dresser. It was nice of Mr. Dickenson to provide me with enough cash for a hotel, considering he paid for my plane ticket. I should repay him for his generosity.  
  
A soft green light shined throughout my hotel room, followed by Driger stretching like a cat. Well, what did you expect? He was one after all, a big one as a mater of fact.  
  
"What is it?" He asked me innocently.  
  
"You're up to something," I said, eying him.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Driger teased me.  
  
"Don't you even think about hooking me up with Kai," I warned him, while pulling out my usual outfit and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Who ever said I would do such a thing?" Driger gasped in mock horror.  
  
"I know you," was all I said before shutting the door on him.  
  
"Don't count on it!" Driger yelled playfully through the door.  
  
Whatever. Ever since I had met him, we became the best of friends. We acted more like brothers than cousins. He was the overprotective brother I never had. When we were trekking through the forest areas, a large cat attacked me, but Driger tackled the cat before it reached me and gave it a good thrashing.  
  
I slipped out of my night clothes and carefully removed the binding to my hair. Now that I thought of it, I should really clean my wings. I haven't groomed them in ages, but then again, I didn't really use them often so they weren't that dirty. My silvery-white wings emerged from my back. Since I didn't have much room, I didn't extend them completely.  
  
An hour later, I emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean. I had left my wings out, because they were still wet from when I cleaned them. Driger casually looked up and blinked in surprise. Perhaps, it was due to the fact I had my wings out and I normally don't.  
  
"Why do you have your wings out?" He asked me hesitantly.  
  
"Because I really needed to clean them," I said sitting down on the bed. I picked up my brush and started the long process of detangling my long hair.  
  
"You hardly used them," Driger sighed; then he smiled with amusement.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, not liking where this was heading.  
  
"I wondered if Kai would like to see you with your wings," Driger mused as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Absolutely not!!" I almost yelled, while standing up abruptly and dropping my brush.  
  
"I was only kidding," Driger snickered.  
  
"You better be," I growled as I returned back to brushing my hair.  
  
Later that afternoon, Mr. Dickenson and I sat next to each other as we watched for the anticipated final round. Several people said that Tyson didn't stand a chance against Kai. Some said Tyson would emerge as the victor. Others cheered both on. I even cheered both on. I wanted Kai to win, for you know what reasons. On the other hand, I wanted Tyson to win, because I had this strange feeling about him.  
  
In the first round, Kai wasn't even trying to win. He allowed Tyson to beat him without a fight. One or two minutes after they launched their beyblades into the stadium, Tyson won by using his storm attack, which sent Kai flying towards the cage. Why wasn't Kai putting up a fight? I mean he was last year's champion. Why would he allow a rookie to defeat him in the first round?  
  
'Maybe it's because he likes him,' Driger teased me through our mental connection.  
  
'Very funny,' I replied sarcastically. Normally, I would have spoken out loud, but other people would think I was mental.  
  
As soon as the second round started, Kai pulled out all the stops. It must have been something Tyson said that got him so riled up. This time he was putting more effort into crushing Tyson. However, Tyson also put up a good fight, but in the end, Kai took the second round with his fire arrows. I never knew Dranzer was that powerful.  
  
'He isn't that powerful if you asked me,' Driger huffed. Could it be he was jealous?  
  
'You're just jealous,' I teased him through out connection.  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Am not! And you're going to miss the start of the third round.'  
  
Blinking, I looked towards the stadium to find both boys holding their launchers over the stadium. Driger was right; they were about to commence the final round. This should be interesting as both had won one round each. The last one will determine the winner.  
  
Both players really went at each other. Neither of them wanting to give up ground and attacked each other with everything they had. Their focus was completely on the fight and their bit beasts in the stadium. When both of them called out their attacks, a tornado of fire erupted, causing both of them to back off.  
  
Suddenly as it came, the fire tornado disappeared along with both beyblades. Everyone peered into the stadium and gasped as it was empty. Kai and Tyson also had the same reaction. They were completely surprised by the disappearance of their blades. Where could they be? Then I felt two huge powers, falling through the air. I glanced upwards before anyone else and discovered the two bit beasts free falling.  
  
Kai and Tyson looked up to find their blades falling towards the stadium. They encouraged their bit beasts to keep attacking and never give up. Soon the bit beasts were attacking each other in midair and the sparks flew as they collided with each other. Tyson's blade landed on the lip of the dish before teetering inside the stadium. Kai's blade, however, landed on the lip and fell out of the stadium. Dranzer immediately went back to his master.  
  
'Driger?'  
  
'Yes?' Driger answered sweetly.  
  
I tried to suppress a shudder, because I knew that could mean one thing. He was up to something when he used that tone of voice. 'Do you know Dranzer?'  
  
'Unfortunately, I do,' Driger growled a little.  
  
'I take it you don't like him,' I thought.  
  
'I don't,' Driger answered a little softer this time.  
  
'Why?' I question, wanting to know why he acted this way.  
  
'Because he is arrogant, rude, obnoxious .....'  
  
'I get the picture,' I informed Driger, when he went on and on. I had to cut of my discussion with my cousin, when Mr. Dickenson motioned for me to follow him.  
  
After he had made the announcement, we gathered together back at the locker room. Good thing Kai didn't show up, because I don't know how I would act with him in a closed area. Just great, I would have to be near him as we were heading towards the Asian final tomorrow.  
  
"That was a great match," Mr. Dickenson complimented Tyson.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Dickenson," Tyson said meekly, as he fidgeted nervously.  
  
"When will we be heading for the Asian tournament?" Kenny asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"We're heading there?" Max gasped with surprise.  
  
"Of course, we are," Mr. Dickenson said cheerily. "Our flight leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Cool!" Tyson cheered as he and Max chatted about the tournament.  
  
"I should really set Tyson's alarm clock," Kenny sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" I asked Kenny, curiously.  
  
"He's a late sleeper," the Chief answered.  
  
As the other chatted about China and the Asian tournament, my thoughts kept turning to a certain beyblader. I hardly even know him; yet ...... I don't know. Feeling my pants grow a little tighter I felt I should leave, before any one discovered it.  
  
Turning around, I was heading out of the room when Max stopped me. "Where are you heading?" His blue eyes searched for an answer.  
  
"I'm heading towards my hotel room," I answered Max. Tyson had stopped chatting with Mr. Dickenson and joined our conversation.  
  
"Come on, why not spend time with your new team mates?" Tyson insisted that we should spend time together as a team.  
  
"We're going to be spending a lot of time training together," I reminded the hyper kid. "Besides I would like to see the sites."  
  
"Oh, that's boring," Tyson yawned, exaggerating his point.  
  
"I haven't lived here if you don't remember," I said, slightly amused.  
  
"That's right," Max chirped. "You're from China."  
  
"You remembered," I said, thankful at least someone remembered. "I'll be taking off."  
  
"See yah," they both chorused as I exited the room.  
  
As I turned to leave the building, two cold eyes greeted me. I pulled back out of instinct when a hand grabbed me, preventing me from leaving. What does he want? I tugged really hard on his hand, but he wouldn't let go of me.  
  
Those eyes inspected me as I squirmed around trying to get away. He looked deep into my golden eyes and smirked before releasing his grip on my arm.  
  
"What?" I asked him, while rubbing my wrist.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded cold.  
  
"I'm heading for my hotel room, if it's any of your concern," I said, very nervously.  
  
"Why should it concern me?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" I shot back at him, without thinking it through.  
  
He stood there looking amused. "You weren't following me, were you?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" I wanted to yell but at the same time trying to calm myself before I go into a panic. I didn't want him to know he was causing me to react this way.  
  
"Sure," he taunted me.  
  
I walked past him, brushing against his side, since there was hardly any room in those narrow halls. When I had felt his warm body against mine, it took every ounce of will power inside me not to go running towards my hotel room. Heading outside the building, I felt a pair of eyes watching me retreat to the exit.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: I know this chappie is short, but I ran out of ideas.  
  
Ray: --UUU  
  
Kai: Please don't let her come up with ideas for mine. *prays*  
  
Wingzero: And I have several ideas for Kai's.  
  
Kai: *curses in Japanese*  
  
Wingzero: Such a potty mouth.  
  
Kai: ........  
  
Ray: You shouldn't be cursing in front of the children.  
  
Kai: What children? Tyson and Max?  
  
Tyson & Max: HEY!!!  
  
Ray: *points to Mokuba, who is currently playing his new game boy advance*  
  
Seto: *covers his brother's ears and growls at Kai*  
  
Wingzero: You should be lucky my yami likes you.  
  
Kai: *shuts his mouth*


	6. Restless Daze

Wingzero: I have so much planned for Rei.  
  
Ray: This doesn't involve torture.  
  
Wingzero: I'm not telling.  
  
Ray: -.- This can't be good then.  
  
Wingzero: ^^  
  
Ray: This definitely can't be good.

Michael: Eh….. Torture is definitely not good.

Ray: You don't say?

Michael: Erm. Wingzero doesn't own Beyblade.   
  
Okay, the trip here seemed to be okay, considering we the two hyper teens, Tyson and Max. Seriously, where do they get that energy? It must be from all that food they consumed. They seemed to be so carefree, but it only served to aggravate Kai and annoy Kenny. Kai told us he didn't tolerate amateur beybladers, does that include me? Kenny was probably used to putting up with Tyson's antics as he had mentioned they had been best friends for a long time. Max just seemed to fit in naturally, even though he had known them for a short time.  
  
This wasn't good. Our team had been together for a couple of days and our team captain had decided to lead us on a merry little chase. Kai mentioned not being a team player. I don't understand him. Then again, he wouldn't allow any of us to come near him, not literally. He wouldn't allow any of his team mates to get to know him better as if he was hiding something. The walls around him prevent everyone from getting to know the real him.  
  
However, I can sense his emotions, when he said he didn't have any. So many emotions going throughout his soul and mind, it was confusing me. Sure, he doesn't appear to have any, but deep inside, he was hurting. I could feel the anger and sorrow that had been bottled up for so many years. Well, I could only guess from the large amounts I have been sensing. If he would only open to someone, anyone; then things might be different.  
  
As we walked throughout the streets of Hong Kong, I wondered why Kai would run off like that. Sure, he was cold, but we were a team. More importantly, he was our team captain. He had responsibilities as a leader and a role model for the younger beybladers. After watching Tyson and Max goof around as we were trying to locate our team captain, I had a few ideas, mainly revolving around two of the younger members.  
  
'Kai on the brain?' Driger teased me through our mental connection.  
  
'Very funny,' I replied hastily. 'You seemed distracted too.'  
  
'It's nothing you should be worried about,' Driger said casually, trying to hide something.  
  
'Oh, is that so?' I could feel worry, anger, and frustration from my bit beast.  
  
'Yes,' my cousin sounded irritated.  
  
'And here I thought it involved a certain phoenix,' I mentally smirked at the white tiger.  
  
Driger scowled at me mentally. He had known I was an empath for some time now, but I trained myself to turn it on or off at will. The white tiger sighed. 'I can't hide anything from you, can I.'  
  
'No you can't,' I mentally replied back to him, dodging a few kids running around.  
  
Driger made no response for a short time. He sighed and answered, 'It's about him.'  
  
'Why don't you like him?' I asked, remembering our conversation during the finals.  
  
'Ancient history,' Driger replied trying to sound very casual.  
  
'Did you date him?' I asked my cousin casually.  
  
'What give you that idea?' Driger stuttered through our link  
  
'I knew it,' I mentally smirked.  
  
'Let's just say our relationship didn't work out,' Driger sighed.  
  
'I see,' I said, trying to figure out how it wouldn't have worked out.  
  
'Knowing you, you'll probably keep thinking about it until I tell you,' Driger sighed again.  
  
'Yeah,' I answered sheepishly. I was a curious cat.  
  
'Dranzer belonged to this wealthy man's kid,' Driger explained remorsefully. 'We met several centuries ago, when the kid decided to go trekking through China. Don't ask why, because I don't know. Anyways, he stopped at our little village and challenged our champion to battle. That was when we first laid eyes on each other.'  
  
'Don't tell me you fell in love,' I gasped a little, because Driger said love at first sight never happened in real life.  
  
'No, but I wanted to get to know him,' Driger managed to smile a little.  
  
'Oh, I never knew,' I said in a low voice.  
  
'Yeah, but our masters were rivals, once they had faced each other in battle,' Driger went on. 'His master decided to stay in the village and hone in his skills. Galeon, Galux, Galman, and Galzzy were also present.'  
  
'Who won?' I tried to ask nicely.  
  
'We tied,' Driger answered my question. 'It was the first time, he has tied with anyone in his entire life. He wasn't too thrilled about the results and decided to stay while. I forgot how long he stayed training, but Dranzer and I became more than friends in that amount of time.'  
  
'So your masters were rivals, you could overcome that?' I wondered out loud.  
  
'It would seem, but his master was starting to rub off on him. Dranzer became arrogant, selfish, and very rude.'  
  
'What ever happened to Dranzer?' I asked.  
  
'Eventually, Dranzer won against every bit beast in the village, but not against me,' Driger said with a tone of amusement. 'His master was very frustrated, because he could never beat me. We always ended up in a tie.'  
  
'A tie,' I thought. 'You seemed you'd win against him.'  
  
'I was blinded by love and I guess he was also,' Driger whispered.  
  
'You didn't want to win but at the same time you didn't want to lose,' I said.  
  
'You can say that,' Driger sighed.  
  
'Have you ever talked to him since then?' I asked curiously.  
  
'I've never left the village until you showed up,' Driger sighed sadly.  
  
'And Dranzer never returned to the village,' I added.  
  
'His future masters decided it wasn't worth the time venturing into our area,' Driger mentioned.  
  
'But now you have the chance to talk to Dranzer,' I pointed out to my cousin.  
  
'I don't know what to say,' Driger said hastily and nervously.  
  
'I'll help you,' I assured him.  
  
'Trying to play match maker, eh?' Driger teased me.  
  
'So you still want to try to set me up with Kai?'  
  
'If you don't try to hook me up with Dranzer, then okay,' Driger made an offer.  
  
'So we'll just let things play out,' I said to the other white tiger.  
  
'Yeah, and the others are getting far ahead of you,' Driger warned.  
  
I looked up as I saw Tyson and Max, literally drag the Chief down a street. With my speed and strength, I could have easily overtaken them without breaking a sweat, but I didn't want them to know about my secret. So I had to just walk quickly to catch up with them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later that night^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There were three bedrooms. Tyson and Max have agreed to share one room. Kenny said he would be bunking with Mr. Dickenson so that left only Kai and myself. Why did I have to end up with Kai? The old human would be better than this cold boy. Maybe even sharing a room with Kenny, he doesn't seem as hyper as his other friends. On the other hand, he did spend a lot of time trying to upgrade out beyblades.  
  
Walking into the room, I plopped onto my bed with a sigh. This was going to be a long night. Maybe if I ignore him, I can get through this without admitting I have a small crush on him. Ack, I shouldn't be thinking about it. I needed to concentrate on the tournaments. He would most likely be into girls, anyways, not some love sick bit beast.  
  
'What am I going to do?' I thought out loud.  
  
'You are going to take a bath, you stink,' Driger said. He emphasized his point by pinching his nose and making a face.  
  
'Okay, okay. You don't have to rub it in.' I mentally glared at him.  
  
Since I had unpacked earlier, I stood up and padded over toward the bathroom. Each room had its own private bathroom. Mr. Dickenson wasn't stingy when it came to us. I was in a way glad, because I needed more time due to my long hair. Some times, I wondered why I even grew it out to be this long.  
  
Good the bathroom was available. Before I closed the door, I glanced around the room for Kai. No sign of the cold beyblader. This was turning out to be a good night after all. With that, I shut the door and started to peel off my stinky clothes. Running around alleys that smelled like fish guts had made me and my clothes smell bad. Kai had better have a good reason for this.  
  
Once I had finished, I hopped into the shower and thought about the White Tigers as I cleaned myself. When we were younger, we had some great times. They helped me to discover my love of beyblading and friendship. We went through rough times, but we always had each other. I remembered the summer where we spent nearly every day, playing in the surrounding forests. Sometimes, we played hide and seek, though they never found out how I was so good at it. They each had distinct smells with Gary being the obvious.  
  
So my life began again in a new place with a new family. Well, I wouldn't call it a perfect family. We had our ups and downs especially when Mariah went through puberty. She was a nightmare on two legs. I mean her mood swings were unpredictable that the rest of us guys decided to stay clear of her until she calmed down. Kevin especially stayed away from her, because he often said the wrong things at the wrong times. I kind of felt sorry for him.  
  
Lee became my unofficial brother. The adults kept saying that we were inseparable. We would spend hours perfecting the tiger claw technique. Little did he know, he was standing next to a full blooded white tiger bit beast and I wasn't referring to Driger. I would spend hours researching bit beasts and their origins. The text books didn't have much to say about them. Their history was shrouded in mystery, though I will eventually find out.  
  
Today, we had run across the White Tigers on our search for Kai. At first I had been happy to see them, but they didn't seem too excited about our run in. As a matter of fact, they were down right angry. They said I had betrayed them, when I left the village, but I wrote them saying that I was going to be gone for awhile. I had intended on returning once I had something to bring back, but they misinterpreted it. They thought I was gone for good, along with the white tiger bit beast. If they only knew, that Driger wasn't the only white tiger bit beast. They had been living with one their entire lives; yet, none of them picked up the hints.  
  
If I could only get through to them, make them see what I see. I only wanted to learn more so that I could bring it back to the village and teach the others. In a sense, I wasn't being selfish by leaving, because I would be helping the village. Unfortunately, my so called friends didn't see it that way. My new friends seemed different. Their lives didn't revolve around beyblading. It was a part of their lives. They wanted to have fun and not allow their lives to be ruled by it. Their hearts were in the right place when it came to dealing with others and their bit beasts. I wanted a part of that, so that was the reason why I allowed Tyson to win.  
  
After drying my hair as much as possible, I wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my discarded clothes from the floor, along with my hair wrapper from the counter. Tilting my head, I heard no sound coming from the other room. I proceeded to walk into the bedroom, where I found Kai sleeping in his bed. The water must have gotten to my ears, because I would have normally heard soft breathing.  
  
I was relieved that he was asleep. Quietly, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the top drawer. I had quickly placed my night clothes on the top one so I can easily find them. Not to mention, it would be easy and faster access, just in case Kai happened to be around. Since he was sleeping, I guessed it was okay to dress in here. I allowed my towel to fall to the ground before changing into my boxers. As I was putting on my shirt, I heard a small noise and looked over. Kai wasn't sleeping. In fact, he was lying on his stomach with his head propped up on his arms and watching me.  
  
The heat rose to my cheeks, as my breathing became erratic. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I questioned the other.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"You could have told me before I changed," I muttered, picking up the towel and trying to hide my blush, which I knew I had.  
  
"And miss the show?" Kai grinned. He moved back to his original position, but kept his eyes on me. "Nah."  
  
"You actually made a joke?" I blinked a few times.  
  
"Whatever," Kai's icy exterior had gone back up.  
  
Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? Kai was starting to open up to me. Well, in a sense, he wasn't cold as usual. Now he wasn't going to talk to me. Just great. I wanted someone mature to talk to. Max and Tyson, they were great for hanging out, but in serious conversations, they wouldn't last more than ten minutes. I don't think they can be serious for an hour, unless it went against everything they stood for.  
  
'Looks like you messed up big time,' Driger said through our link.  
  
'Shut up,' I returned back to him.  
  
'Oh, don't start PMSing on me,' Driger teased me. He knew I was in a bad mood.  
  
'I'm not a girl,' I thought glaring.  
  
'Says who?' Driger taunted me.  
  
'Says me,' I still kept my glare.  
  
"Rei, why are you glaring at me?" Kai asked out of the blue. His voice snapped my attention back to the real world.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about today," I shrugged.  
  
"The White Tigers?" Kai said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah," I answered quickly.  
  
'As if.'  
  
This was going to hurt. I grabbed my brush and started to brush the long part of my hair, when it was snatched out of my hand. Turning around, I found Kai holding my brush. He grabbed my hair and started to gently brush out the tangles. I never knew he could be this gentle or kind. Before I knew it, my blush had returned and I looked elsewhere. I won't allow him to see my tinted cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," I said gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome," Kai had placed the brush on the night stand and slipped into his bed.  
  
I placed my hair back into the wrapped and crawled underneath my covers. This was going to be a long tournament.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Fun with Kai.  
  
Kai: ...........  
  
Ray: Why does Kai have to see me like that?  
  
Wingzero: Cause that's the way I wrote it.  
  
Ray: You're weird.  
  
Wingzero: And proud of it!  
  
Kai: You know she's gonna say that.  
  
Ray: I shoulda known. -.-U  
  
Wingzero: ^____________________^


	7. Hello?

Wingzero: Another chappie.  
  
Ray: Who's Dralcian?  
  
Wingzero: Dralcian is another bit beast.  
  
Ray: .........  
  
Wingzero: You'll understand at the end of the chappie.

Michael: But what if I want to know now?

Wingzero: ……… Shuddap, unless you want to be fired.

Michael: Shutting up.  
  
  
  
Looking back at these past events, I couldn't believe I allowed it to happen. Well , anyways, we had just won the first round. As we were sleeping, well most of us, Kevin paid us an unexpected visit. I had heard someone sneaking in our room, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Let that person think I was asleep. When I heard his voice, I instantly recognized it as Kevin from the White Tiger's team. Knowing him, he wasn't there to learn how to make biscuits or pastries. So he was planning on taking our bit beasts while we were sleeping? Surprisingly, he turned away and decided to get his revenge in the dish.  
  
I had a bad feeling something was wrong. Getting up, I quickly dressed and headed out. I headed out towards the outdoor stadium, when I heard Kenny yelling something. He mentioned about a disk of information being stolen. With that, I ran to head Kevin off before he could get away with it. Soon, I found myself in a battle against him. He used a psychological tactic against me, and I couldn't believe that I actually fell for it. Driger had left me. He just upped and left. Why would he leave? He promised that we'd always be a team. From what time I've spent with him, he never told me a lie. He wouldn't go back on his word unless.... It couldn't be. I can't imagine him doing that. There was just no way possible.  
  
Today, I headed towards the mountains for some soul searching. The others didn't know I was a bit beast, but they knew I had a bit beast. Without one, I wouldn't be useful to them as a competitor and a team mate. I needed some time to think and gather my thoughts. Possibly, even get Driger back, but that would be a miracle. I'll have to show him that I have what it takes. I can't let anything get me off my game. Before I used to be confident and now, I don't know where I stand, but I can't let that get in my way. If I ever wanted to become a good beyblader, I must overcome every challenge. And boy was this ever a challenge.  
  
I walked there, thinking of the ways I could get the white tiger to come back. One option could be transforming myself into my bit beast form and then use my powers to locate them, but that had one problem. As I looked all over the place, people could see me. The last thing I needed was people coming after me because I was an unsealed bit beast. If humans only knew that it would weaken us, they wouldn't have sealed us. Half the time, I don't know what was going through their minds or their motivation. I can only read their feelings as I was an empath. Sometimes, I wished I could read minds, but again, it could become very noisy, when I was in a crowded area.  
  
The second option was finding some sort of way of communicating with him. I knew that bit beasts don't use phones or computers so that ruled out those two. Since I wasn't a telepath, I can't communicate with him mentally. You know I wished I had that ability now. Before I didn't mind not having it, but now I regret not having it. Since I was only half silver falcon, I didn't have their full abilities as I did the white tiger's.  
  
My third option was to train harder than I have ever did. I will have to prove to him that I am a serious beyblader and that I took this sport seriously. Not to mention, I won't back down from a challenge or get side tracked like Kevin did to me. I needed to focus on it and prove my worth. Whatever was left of it, which wasn't very much. I shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts as it will weight me down. I must think positive ones, but it was just too hard to right now. If only I hadn't done that. If only I could change the past; however, we all knew that can't happen so the only thing to do was to dive into the future head on.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
'I don't know? What are you going to do?' a voice sounded.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, scanning the area for someone. I thought I was alone, but I guessed wrong. "I must be imagining things."  
  
'No you're not,' the voice spoke again.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked the voice and stopped in my tracks.  
  
'I'm in the United States,' the voice answered my question.  
  
"But how are you..." I started to say only to be interrupted.  
  
'I'm communicating with you via telepathy," the voice informed me.  
  
"But that means......." My voice trailed off.  
  
'Yes, I am a bit beast,' the voice sounded assuring.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who hasn't been sealed," I spoke quietly.  
  
'No,' the voice corrected me. 'There is one other.'  
  
"And I assume that would be you?" I inquired, quite amused.  
  
'Yes, I am a silver falcon,' the voice said. 'We are the only two bit beasts who haven't been sealed. I should know.'  
  
"How do you know?" I inquired. "The world is a big place."  
  
'I am a few millennia years old,' the voice said with amusement. 'I have traveled all over the world and seen practically every place there is to see.'  
  
"That's old," I commented as I walked towards that one location in the mountains.  
  
'I know,' the voice sighed mentally.  
  
"What are your abilities?" I asked once again. Hey, I was a curious bit beast.  
  
'I have telepathy, healing, and control over wind,' the voice replied.  
  
"I also have healing abilities as well as empathy and control over thunder," I said, going over my abilities. It took me awhile to master the element of thunder.  
  
'So you must be a mix between a silver falcon and a white tiger,' the voice commented. I can tell that person was very amused by this conversation.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I came closer to my destination. "I never did get your name."  
  
'My name is Dralcian, but you can call me Dee, Rei," the voice said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" I blinked with surprise.  
  
'I read it from your mind,' Dralcian giggled as he continued with an explanation. 'Telepathy isn't just about communicating between minds. I can also read ones, if I felt like it.'  
  
"So you were reading my mind?" I huffed at the thought of the intrusion.  
  
'A little,' Dralcian sheepishly admitted. 'I only read your mind to find your name. That's all.'  
  
"Oh okay," I said, leaving it at that. Then I suddenly remembered something. "Would you mind contacting Driger for me?"  
  
'Who's Driger?' Dralcian asked very curiously.  
  
"He's my cousin," I said, not wanting to explain everything.  
  
'I'll try, but I can't guarantee that I'll come up with something,' Dralcian said before cutting off the connection. Deep down, I was relieved to know that I wasn't the only bit beast who remained unsealed. I had someone who I can talk to.  
  
At last I had reached it. I had placed my bag down with my clothes and spare beyblade parts. Grabbing my launcher, I readied myself and launched my beyblade. It landed in front of me while I kept an eye on it and called out attacks. Sighing, I thought to myself that it wasn't the same without Driger. Normally, he would come out of the bit chip and attack our opponents. Now, not even a green light came from my beyblade. This was getting depressing. I recalled my blade and caught it with ease. I inspected it for any damages before placing it back in my launcher and releasing it once again.  
  
I repeated this process a few times. Where was the other bit beast? I meant Dee could take that long? But then Driger can be pretty stubborn and when he doesn't want to be found, he can make the process of finding him much more difficult. I couldn't sense any of his emotions, but I can distinguish his emotions from the rest of the world. There were too many people with too many emotions for me to feel a distinct emotion from the white tiger. However, with telepathy, you can find someone a whole lot easier, since everyone had different patterns of thoughts and thoughts all together. Dee can easily distinguish Driger's thoughts.  
  
As I was about to launch my beyblade for who know how many time that day, I had this strange feeling something was about to happen. I can feel three people near me. The closest one to me was a couple ridges away from me. The other two were much further than that. They were probably on the trail, heading this way. From what I could sense, they all felt worries and anxious. Not to mention the fact, all three were heading in my direction. I needed some time to myself. Why couldn't they leave me alone?  
  
'Driger refuses to tell me why he left,' Dralcian spoke to me mentally.  
  
"Thanks for trying," I sighed. I didn't blame the falcon. Dralcian tried. I launched my beyblade and watched it as I talked to the other bit beast.  
  
'He also told me that he will be back, when the time is right.'  
  
"And when would that be?" I wondered out loud.  
  
'How should I know?' Dralcian said a little irritated.  
  
"I thought you could read minds," I pointed out that fact.  
  
'Yes, I can read minds,' Dralcian sighed a little. 'But Driger's mind made no sense at all.'  
  
"I think I'm the one to blame," I sighed this time. I hung my head in shame.  
  
'It couldn't be that bad,' Dralcian tried to sound reassuring. 'I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. And you have me to help you.'  
  
"Thanks," I said, gripping my launcher. "I was just wondering if we could go into bit chips." Maybe, I could make up for the loss of my bit beast by going into one, but that would mean blowing my cover in front of my team mates.  
  
'We can go into them, but we can't stay for a long time,' Dralcian once again answered my question. 'It's like the same with sealed bit beasts but the opposite. If we stay too long in the bit chip, we start losing our powers.'  
  
"Do you know how much power we lose?" I asked, out of curiosity.  
  
'I know if we stay in there too long our powers will drop to ten percent of what we are right now,' Dralcian shuddered mentally. 'That's why I try to stay away from human magicians.'  
  
"Are there still any around?" I asked nervously.  
  
'No they're all gone,' Dralcian assured me.  
  
Before I could reply, a pink beyblade came crashing into mine. There was only one person I knew that had a pink blade, and she goes by the name of Mariah. I wondered what she could be doing out here in the middle of nowhere, when she told me she knew. Even though I didn't have the white tiger bit beast, she still wanted me to be on the team, the White Tiger team that was. She wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. At first I had my doubts, but she sounded really convincing.  
  
When I was about to say yes, Tyson and Max showed up. They thought I was going to leave them. Well... I was almost about to, when Tyson went off on being a team and a team mate. He said that it didn't matter if I had a bit beast or not. Suddenly, he challenged me to a battle. Mariah tried to go up against Tyson, because he had a bit beast and I did not. Tyson said that if I won, I could do whatever I wanted no questions asked. If he won, I had to go back to the Bladebreakers and stay there forever. I can handle that, but Mariah insisted she battle the persistent blader of the Bladebreakers. Nevertheless, I wouldn't allow her to fight my battles for me. If I did, I won't be going anywhere in life. I can't allow someone to fight for me, when I can fight myself.  
  
In the end, I won the battle, because Tyson was too predictable. I could read his every move and counter with my own. Coming to practice paid off, especially with Kai. He made sure he trained hard and often. I wondered what was up with him. That was a different matter. When I had won, I thought Tyson would protest or do something except this. He told me that if I wanted to rejoin the White Tigers that would be okay with him. In addition to this, both Tyson and Max weren't mad at me. They were glad I found a place where I belonged.  
  
White Tigers or Bladebreakers, I couldn't decide right then and there. Okay, lemme think for a minute. When I was with the White Tigers, we took beyblading seriously. It was our goal in life, like a mission. On the other hand, the Bladebreakers looked at beyblading as a fun sport. They didn't allow it to take over their lives. Instead of training as hard as possible so they can surpass everyone in ability, they had fun while they were training. They played for the love of the game. Hm, not much of a choice here. So I finally decided to go with the Bladebreakers, because that was where I wanted to be. Mariah understood after awhile. Then Lee had to show up.  
  
Lee had to ruin a Kodak moment, but then again, Lee had never been good with timing. He always came at the wrong times and didn't come at the right times. When he arrived he was very pissed. I knew it had something to do with Mariah, coming out to look for me. She mentioned earlier that she knew I had lost Driger and that she came to see how I was holding up. In my letter, I told them I would be returning. I wondered if they received that letter, but I can't change the past. Then again, Lee had a thick skull.  
  
When Lee and Mariah had left, it was our turn to leave. I turned towards the two and informed them that the way the others took was the only way down. Both of them paled and were trying to make excuses on why they can't go down. They even asked me to go down and get someone to take them down from there. Tough luck, both of them were coming with me.  
  
"You weren't really going to leave us?" Max asked innocently on our way back.  
  
"I don't know," I answered him with the truth. If I wanted them to trust me again, I should start by telling them the truth.  
  
"Oh, okay." The blonde accepted my answer with slight hesitation.  
  
"You know even without your bit beast, you're still a formidable opponent," Tyson tried to cheer me up. They both knew I had lost Driger.  
  
"I guess so," I sighed still a bit upset at the lost of the white tiger, not the team.  
  
'You know he's right,' Dee chirped mentally.  
  
Moments of silence passed as we walked towards the beyblade tournament area. I noticed Max started to become restless at the lack of sound. Tyson seemed to be lost in thought and didn't seem to mind the quietness. I wondered what he could be thinking about. Maybe it had something to do with the tournament and beating the White Tigers.  
  
'Clueless as usual,' Dralcian teased me.  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked the falcon mentally.  
  
'Tyson's mind is far from the tournament,' Dralcian informed me.  
  
'Then where could it be?' I wondered mentally.  
  
'It's on a certain beyblader,' Dralcian chirped once again.  
  
'Who could it be?' I thought out loud. I looked over at Tyson to find him staring at a certain beyblader. Why didn't I see that before? 'So that's what you mean.'  
  
'Good guess, Sherlock,' Dralcian teased me again.  
  
'Are you always like this?' I asked the silver falcon.  
  
'Not really,' Dralcian shrugged mentally. 'You're the first person I could trust.'  
  
'How can you trust me when we haven't even met?' I asked.  
  
'You're the only other unsealed bit beast,' Dralcian said. 'I seriously doubt you would be working for those humans.'  
  
'True,' I thought. 'Anyways, when can I meet you?'  
  
'I have some business to attend here,' Dralcian replied with a hint of sorrow.  
  
'Oh, I see,' I sighed mentally.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because you're the only bit beast other than myself, who hasn't been sealed,' I replied. 'Plus, I have a few questions about the world.'  
  
'I may not be able to answer all of your questions,' Dralcian said. 'Even though I have lived a long time, I don't fully understand humans.'  
  
'That's okay,' I assured the other bit beast. 'So when are you going to be finished?'  
  
'Most likely after the Asian Tournament,' Dralcian said yawning mentally. 'Maybe we'll meet if you go to the American Tournament.'  
  
'Okay. Tired?'  
  
'You could say that. Anyways, I haven't had much sleep here so I'll be going to bed.'  
  
'I guess it's good night then.'  
  
'Night.'  
  
"I can't stand this silence," Max said very frustrated.  
  
"I don't mind," Tyson said, surprising the blonde.  
  
"Are you sure you're Tyson?" Max asked while inspecting the questionable blader.  
  
"I'm sure I'm Tyson," Tyson said with confidence.  
  
"Okay," Max said hesitantly.  
  
"So Rei what are you thinking about?" Tyson asked, getting me into the conversation.  
  
"I was just thinking about Driger," I said telling them only a part of the truth. I had been thinking about the white tiger, but at the same time, I had been conversing with another bit beast. Well, it wasn't lying.  
  
"How are you going to get your bit beast back?" Max asked me very curiously.  
  
"I seriously don't know," I answered. Glancing down, I could feel ashamed at losing the white tiger. If only I hadn't listened to Kevin, then I wouldn't be in this predicament  
  
"You're going to do fine," Tyson tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Thanks," I said before those two started chatting about our next opponent.  
  
It was a good thing the next round was tomorrow, because we would have only one beyblader there. Tyson and Max came searching for me; therefore, the team was down by two members. Each team was required to have at least three players, because there were three rounds, and each person can go only once. Every round must be played, even if a team has won both the first and second round.  
  
  
  
Ray: Where's Wing?  
  
Kai: I don't know.  
  
Dralcian: *reading a fantasy book*  
  
Tyson: Who's that? *points to Dralcian*  
  
Kai: The new bit beast.  
  
Ray: That still doesn't tell me where she is.  
  
Max: I'm sure we'll find her somewhere.  
  
Kenny: She hasn't left the building, according to the records.  
  
Ray: --U I searched everywhere.  
  
Dralcian: *looks up*  
  
Bladebreakers: *leave the room*  
  
Dralcian: ^-^ Completely clueless as usual. *goes back to reading*


	8. Going Back to Normal, whatever that is

Wingzero: This rest of this series is dedicated to Jadej.j., who puts up with my insanity on a regular basis. ^.^  
  
Ray: So there you are.  
  
Wingzero: Why wouldn't I be here?  
  
Ray: You weren't last time.  
  
Wingzero: I was here the entire time.  
  
Ray: --

Michael: Eh?

Wingzero: To fire or not to fire.

Michael: *pouts & gives the puppy dog eyes*

Wingzero: Fine. 

Michael: Yay! Wingzero-sama doesn't own Beyblade.   
  
  
  
At least we weren't facing the White Tigers this round. I don't think I could take any of them without Driger unless I was to hop into the blade myself, but that would give me away, which would be bad in my case. After talking with the silver falcon, I started to worry if I can ever show my other form to my team mates, without worry about the consequences. I could always ask Kai to fill in for me, but it would only happen if Tyson and Max didn't win their match. Hopefully, both of them would win their matches so I don't have to be pressured into winning mine. As we took our respective seats, I took out my beyblade. Sighing, I looked at the empty bit chip. This was a depressing sight.  
  
There were four teams: the Spin Shepherds, the Charming Princes, the White Tigers, and the Bladebreakers. The Spin Shepherds were against the White Tigers. Next was us versus the Charming Princes. Our opponents have such weird taste in clothing. As the quarter-finals started, I could feel a pair of eyes watching me. I looked over towards the source to find Lee staring at me with a glare. Not only could I see him glaring, I felt complete anger and hatred towards me. Even though I can't read his mind, I knew what he was thinking. Maybe I can ask my new found friend to give it a shot.  
  
The first round was Gary versus one of the Spin Shepherds. Suddenly, we heard this loud sound, coming from a certain person and no it wasn't Tyson this time. This noise was coming from a certain large White Tiger, who ate as much as Tyson. Well, I think they both could eat about the same amount of food. The only female on the team was scolding him. She said something about their deal, which Gary seemed to have forgotten as he had a very big meal from the looks of it, not to mention smell. At times like these, I wish I didn't have such a good sense of smell. With both the animals combined, I have a better sense of hearing, sight, and touch. There were times when I considered my heightened senses to be a blessing and at times to be a curse, such as these times. Note to self: stay away from Tyson when we decide to have Mexican.  
  
When he took out his blade, I was surprised to find wool on it. Why would they cover their blades in wool? I glanced over to my team mates. They were also wondering the same thing as I was. Maybe it was to keep their beyblade warm, but that wouldn't help to win the match, unless we were battling in an outdoor stadium, while it was snowing. Perhaps, there was something more than meets the eye. As the battle commenced, we quickly discovered why they used wool. It was not only a good warmer but it made a good defense. Since Gary's timing was off, the Spin Shepherds took the first round, much to the dismay of Lee.  
  
Mariah soon corrected this mistake by taking the second round. If she lost, then the White Tigers wouldn't have gone to the finals. The Spin Shepherds, after winning the first round, became more confident that they will win especially since he was up against a girl. Looks can be deceiving. Take a look at me, you don't know just by looking at me that I was a bit beast. I believed it that he completely underestimated his opponent which brought him down. She used her scratch attack to destroy her opponent's blade. He didn't know what was coming until it was too late. Then again, that was how cats catch their prey. We sneak up on them before we pounce.  
  
Lee would take on the captain of the Spin Shepherds. Unlike his other team mates, he didn't use the wooly defense. Instead he preferred brute strength. It reminded me of someone I know, but I don't remember who. During his match, he used the tiger claw attack, which forced me to reveal my past with the White Tigers. Lee and I were the best of friends. We spend a lot of time together and spent time creating the tiger claw attack. That was how he knew it, because he helped to create it in the first place. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to go beyond my history with the White Tigers.  
  
Up next was the Charming Princes versus us, the Bladebreakers. Tyson and Max went before me, seeing as Kai usually didn't go into battle. I would take the last round, assuming that my two other team mates win their rounds. Perhaps, this will be the time I would regain Driger. I hoped so, because I felt so lonely without him. Anyways, when the first Charming Prince took out his beyblade, it appeared to be larger and possibly heavier than ours. Dizzi confirmed it when she told us that they had used the heaviest beyblade the association allowed them to. I wondered why they would use such a heavy beyblade. Then again the heavier it was, the more difficult it would be difficult to move. As Tyson battled, we soon found out how true that assumption would be. It took more effort to dislodge the beyblade than usual. Max also won his.  
  
Now, it was my turn. I hesitantly stepped up to the platform and held out my launcher along with my beyblade. This was it. The game wasn't on the line, but my bit beast. As I gripped onto the beyblade, I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I remembered to back when I had lost the white tiger in the first place. I lost him, because I doubted myself, my skills, and my decisions. Well, I wasn't going to let that stand in my way of getting my best friend back. I was going to get him back no matter what, even if it took me years. Well, at least I know I have someone who can help me in that search.  
  
'You said it,' Dralcian's voice suddenly appeared in my head.  
  
'You know you have such great timing,' I thought back.  
  
'You know I do!' Dralcian chirped.  
  
I returned my focus back to the battle, when I heard the DJ start the countdown. "This one is for you Driger, where ever you are." With that, I launched my beyblade into the stadium. I had put all my heart into that launch, even though it wasn't the finals. I had something to prove not only to myself but to the white tiger as well.  
  
Moments later a green light flashed through the stadium before heading towards my spinning beyblade. It couldn't be. I must be dreaming, when suddenly a mental pinch made me think otherwise. So I wasn't dreaming, then it could only mean one thing. I was really awake, and this was really happening. I took one more look at the green blur. Wait, it was. Driger had come back. In a blink of an eye, he returned to his bit chip and emerged like usual. The white tiger was in da house or stadium to be more specific.  
  
The look on the White Tigers team was priceless. They had known for some time that I had lost the white tiger bit beast. Guessed they weren't expecting this. I knew Lee had wanted Driger for a very long time. When I had lost the white tiger, in his mind, he thought I wasn't good enough to have that bit beast and that this event some how proved it. Nevertheless, when I regained Driger everything changed, since this proved that I was worthy enough to hold the white tiger bit beast. Oh, if only Lee would have known, then he wouldn't be after Driger. Sealed bit beasts only had ten percent of their original power. I, on the other hand, retained my true powers so that made me one powerful bit beast.  
  
"Let's show them the real tiger claw attack," I cheerfully announced to Driger, who more than happily complied with my request.  
  
Driger then started pouring on the power and tearing up the wall. In his wake, he left a huge trail. The next moment, the entire top of the wall was starting to become torn apart. If he kept this up, there wouldn't be a stadium to fight in, but there was still enough of the wall remaining. I could feel his power increasing as he pushed and shoved the other beyblade. Ramming the other beyblade caused a huge cloud of dust and small debris to form. By the time it finally settled, we found only one beyblade spinning. Can you guess which one? It can't be that hard......  
  
  
  
Of course, it was mine.  
  
'Congratulations,' Dralcian said to me. 'I wanted to be the first person to say that.'  
  
'Thanks,' I responded to the silver falcon bit beast.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers, with the exception of Kai, came rushing towards me. They were congratulating me on getting my bit beast back. When I looked over at Kai, I couldn't believe he said that. If I lost, then they were going to pool their money and buy me a bus ticket back home. The nerve of him, I'll show him. However, my other team mates didn't give me time to dwell on it, because we were celebrating our victory, which places us one more step to battling the White Tigers in the finals. I wished Kai could have been happy that I have Driger back, but he wasn't the type of person to do that. When I tried to sense his feelings, I couldn't make heads or tails of what the guy was feeling. Maybe that was his problem, he couldn't understand his emotions or he was trying to suppress them.  
  
On the way back to our room, we chatted about this and that. Now that Driger was back, I wasn't as worried as I was before. I guessed I was just used to having a bit beast, well a known bit beast. Perhaps, I depended too much on Driger to win the match, but I know that I have to pull my weight too. It takes much more than brute strength to win in beyblading. It took knowledge and experience, which I have. Well, I do have a lot of experience and I will gain more knowledge as I go up against different beybladers from around the world.  
  
"How does it feel to have Driger back?" Tyson asked as we headed towards our room.  
  
"It feels good," I genuinely smiled back at him.  
  
"At least now, Mr. Sour Pants can't kick you off the team," Tyson chuckled as he teased our team captain with silly nick names.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to buy you a bus ticket home if you lost," Max informed me, which I already knew but he wouldn't have known.  
  
"Figures," I sighed with a hint of disappointment. When I glanced over towards Kai, I saw him looking anywhere but me. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Okay," Tyson and Max agreed.  
  
"We won't know who we're up against in the semi-finals until the other match is over," Kenny spoke up. "I believe theirs is still going as we speak."  
  
"They started late," Kai snorted as he kept his distance from us.  
  
"Okay," Tyson said, not sounding too sure about what Kai had said.  
  
"In any case, I'll use tonight to prepare for tomorrow's match," Kenny said. "I have a few things I would like to try."  
  
"Chief, you need your sleep," Max protested. Kenny had been doing a lot of extra work and spending a few nights pulling all nighters.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt to cut back a little," Kenny sighed.  
  
"We all want to win," I said thoughtfully. "But we shouldn't compromise our heath for the sake of winning." I added afterwards.  
  
"Yeah, we should all think about our health," Tyson backed me up on this one.  
  
"Then you should really think about going on a diet," Kai roughly suggested.  
  
"A diet?" Tyson gasped as he nearly fainted.  
  
Max had to help Tyson with his balance as he almost toppled over. "I'm sure he was only kidding about that. Right Kai?"  
  
"Who ever said I make jokes?" Kai snorted before making the distance between us greater.  
  
"You just .... never mind," I sighed at his reluctance to be human. Seriously, I don't he was human. Even I was a bit beast, I acted somewhat human.  
  
"You're not going to make me go on a diet?" Tyson asked once he regained his voice.  
  
"You could stand to lose a few pounds," Kai snorted again.  
  
"Don't mind him," Max tried to assure the food loving beyblader. "I think you're okay just the way you are."  
  
"Thanks Maxie," Tyson called Max by his nickname. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"What else? Train." Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.  
  
"Don't you ever think about anything besides training?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"It's none of your business," Kai huffed.  
  
"Whatever," I said before turning to the others.  
  
As we approached our room, Max and Tyson decided to hang out somewhere. With them, who knew what could be going through their minds. Kenny decided to check out the other games and other beyblading action. He said something about knowing our opponents before we go against them, in particular the White Tigers, but I seriously doubt they would be training out in the open. Kai had also gone to train, leaving me the only one in the room. I have the room to myself. What to do?  
  
With a green flash, Driger came out of his beyblade and stretched on the floor. He hadn't changed to his human form so that left him in his bit beast form. Wondered why he had chosen his bit beast form over his human one. I glanced over towards him, wanting to know what he was thinking at the moment.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I had left you," Driger started off the conversation.  
  
"That would be a good place to start," I said, taking a seat in one of the chairs. I wondered what he was going to say, but I had a good feeling about it.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Driger asked cautiously, as if I was going to do something drastic at the moment.  
  
"That would be preferable," I informed the white tiger.  
  
"I don't think you can handle the truth," Driger said wearily. Maybe he doesn't want to tell me or he just doesn't think I was old enough.  
  
"I think I'm old enough to know if I can handle it or not," I answered with a tone that was confident of my decision. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I left so you can sort your feelings out," Driger said calmly. "You were torn between the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers."  
  
"I know," I sighed looking down at my feet. "Part of me wants to be accepted by the White Tigers and the other part of me wants to be accepted by the Bladebreakers."  
  
"You know the answer to that," Driger said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could change my history with the White Tigers, but we all know that isn't going to happen," I sighed once again.  
  
"Then you must look to the future," Driger said with confidence.  
  
"You mean with the Bladebreakers?" I asked the bit beast.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "You feel more like a family with them than the White Tigers, am I right?"  
  
I nodded my head, giving my answer. "I don't know why, but in the little time I spent with the Bladebreakers, I felt they have become the family I lost."  
  
"You're emotions won't lie to you," Driger mentioned.  
  
"There's more isn't there?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, you were starting to doubt yourself and your decisions," Driger answered as he sat down on the floor. "You must have confidence in yourself and your decisions."  
  
"I do have confidence in myself," I said a little bit offended.  
  
"You weren't confident during the match," Driger pointed out. "You started doubting your decision to leave the village and started buying into those lies Kevin told you."  
  
"I suppose so," I sighed yet again.  
  
"You need to have confidence in your decisions or you'll find yourself regretting every choice you make for the rest of your life," Driger mentioned.  
  
"I want to, but sometimes I think I could have made a better choice," I hesitated in saying.  
  
"You dwell too much on the past," Driger said slightly annoyed. "You can't go anywhere by looking back, you must look forward."  
  
"I guess you're right there," I said. "I shouldn't be regretting the choices I make, but something tells me there's more to this; otherwise you would have told me."  
  
"You needed to discover the answers on your own," Driger said. "I will always support you, but you know I can't always protect you from the harsh reality."  
  
"So you left me to find myself?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and I see you have done well," Driger commented.  
  
"I have one question though," I said after a slight hesitation.  
  
"What is it?" Driger asked.  
  
"Would you ever abandon me?"  
  
"No I would never do such a thing!" Driger exclaimed with shock.  
  
"Thank you," I said before giving the white tiger a hug. "You know you're also a good mentor."  
  
"Is that so?" Driger asked in my embrace.  
  
"Yes, you helped me to regain confidence in myself and my decisions," I said. "Not only that but you have helped me sort out my feelings for the White Tigers and Bladebreakers."  
  
"I'm glad to help you," Driger smiled.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention something," I said pulling back. Driger tilted his head in curiosity. "There's another bit beast out there, who hasn't been sealed."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Driger asked.  
  
"Don't you remember him contacting you?" I pointed out that fact.  
  
"Oh yes," Driger said recalling the voice. "I didn't know he was an unsealed bit beast."  
  
"You didn't ask him, did you?" I said while sweatdropping massively.  
  
"No," Driger replied sheepishly.  
  
'Go figure,' Dralcian said.  
  
'I resent that!' Driger huffed mentally.  
  
'You were always on the slow side,' the silver falcon teased him.  
  
'Take that back!' Driger growled. He paused for a second to think. 'How did you escape being sealed?'  
  
'I had been fortunate enough to be in a secluded area, where hardly any humans attacked,' Dralcian explained. 'I managed to escape with my life barely. I had to go into hiding until I couldn't hear any human thoughts for awhile.'  
  
'My parents sacrificed themselves so I could get away,' I sighed mentally.  
  
'That's so sad to hear,' Dralcian said with sympathy. 'Anyways, it's good to hear you two back together again.'  
  
'Maybe we can meet,' I thought to him.  
  
'Sure, I'll be busy for some time, but I won't mind showing you around here,' Dralcian said a little enthusiastically.  
  
'You shouldn't be planning ahead,' Driger said. He had a serious look. 'You still have two more rounds to go and don't forget one of them is with the White Tigers.'  
  
'You worry too much,' I thought.  
  
'In any case, you'll either come over here or I'll come over there,' Dralcian announced.  
  
'That's settled,' I thought when suddenly a sound came from the door. I glanced over to Driger, who went back into his beyblade.  
  
To my surprise Kai came inside and took one glance at me, before heading towards the bathroom. I wondered what that was all about. Then I heard the shower going. He must have finished training. I have other things to worry about than his hygiene.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Ugh. I was so stuck on the part with Driger and Rei.  
  
Ray: You were?  
  
Wingzero: --UU Yeah. It sounds lame.  
  
Ray: At least you tried.  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, if you want to know what's going on my life or with my fics, I'll keep you posted in my bio. Just look at the end of them.  
  
Ray: Um okay. Btw, who's Dralcian?  
  
Wingzero: -- You're really clueless.  
  
Ray: Uh yeah.  
  
Wingzero: I'll leave you guys to guess.  
  
Ray: Come on.  
  
Wingzero: Nope, you'll have to find out for yourselves.  
  
Ray: *points to the reviewers* What about them?  
  
Wingzero: They'll have to find out for themselves.  
  
Ray: --UU  
  
Wingzero: ^.^


	9. And You Are?

Wingzero: Hi! ^.^  
  
Ray: Who's Dralcian?  
  
Tyson: We'd like to know.  
  
Max: Well.... *jumping up and down*  
  
Kai: *has his impassive look but is very interested*  
  
Kenny: According to my calculations, it can't be any of us.  
  
Tyson: Then who is it?  
  
Wingzero: -.- You guys still haven't figured out.  
  
Bladebreakers: No.......  
  
Wingzero: In any case, I'll tell ya at the end of the chappie.

Michael: *is busy trying to figure out who the silver falcon is*

Board near Michael: *says* Wingzero-sama doesn't own Beyblade.   
  
  
  
Yesterday, I couldn't believe that we almost forfeited the game, since we didn't have enough players at the stadium. Okay, the day started out as normal, with Tyson being a pain to wake up. I tried my hot chili pepper in the mouth trick, but he only fainted later. The others had gone ahead, while I volunteered to stay behind and wake up Tyson. Sheesh, this boy could sleep though anything, even an earthquake. However, when I mentioned that there was no food left, he immediately jumped out of bed and started dragging me to the nearest grocery store. It took me a few minutes to calm the hysterical teen down before we started walking to the beyblade stadium.  
  
On route there, Tyson managed to flag us a bus. I figured with this bus, we would be able to make it to the arena in time for our match. Nevertheless, I was wrong. A rock slide prevented several cars, trucks, and buses from going up the winding path to the stadium. Tyson and I had no choice but to try and climb the mountain. My human companion didn't like the idea at first, but he went along with it, since we were running late. While we were climbing up the mountain side, a large rock came tumbling down at us. I was able to get Tyson and myself out of the rock's way, but it left me at a disadvantage. My ankle was twisted. I had two options: I can heal myself, while not telling Tyson the truth, or I could not heal it and tell Tyson to go on without me. I told him to leave me, as we needed only one more player. That stubborn beyblader wouldn't take no for an answer as he picked me up and carried me all the way there. I never would have guessed that he had enough strength to carry me the distance.  
  
Okay, today we were heading into the finals. It was us against the White Tigers. I could feel my palms sweat and my heart rate increase. As much as I wanted to defeat them, part of me misses being with them, like the good old days. I would like to win, but I also wanted them to win, even if they didn't like me. Deep down inside, they will always be my friends, though a couple of them don't act like it.  
  
In the first set, Max faced off against Gary. They used a double dish, meaning there were two dishes instead of one. The hard part was that they moved in opposite directions. For the first round, Max discovered a way to defeat Galzzy, by using the dishes. Since he had more balance than Gary, he used it to his advantage. Nonetheless, in the second round, Gary managed to defeat him, using brute force. Normally, I wouldn't use my physical strength to defeat my opponents. I would find a way or a weakness that I could use against them. Having won one a piece, they moved onto the final round of the set. Gary, being completely pissed, gave his bit beast enough power to easily defeat Max and to destroy the entire stadium.  
  
For the next set, I went against Mariah. At first I didn't want to do this, because she and the others introduced me to beyblading. She was the one, who made me interested in the sport. Not to mention, her aunt allowed me to live with them. I remembered all the good old times; we used to have back then. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. I have a match to win. When we launched our beyblades into the stadium, Mariah took the upper hand, since I wasn't putting my heart into fighting her. In the second round, I got my act together, with the help of my team mates and a couple of bit beasts. After some advise from my friends and some pestering from a certain bit beast, whom shall remain nameless, I managed to pull through in the second round. I had been trailing until I snapped out of it. During the third round, our bit beasts helped us to remember the good old times that we spent together and how much time we wasted in becoming enemies. We were actually having fun. Still, Lee had to be such a pain in the rear.  
  
The winner of the third set will determine who will be the Asian champions. Tyson squared off against Lee, captain of the White Tigers. They used a desert type of beyblade stadium. In the first round, Lee surprised us by using an attack, while his bit beast was inside his blade. All of us were surprised that he could do something like that, but with Lee, anything was possible. When Lee's blade started pushing Tyson's blade off the rock and into the sand, Tyson started to panic. Out of nowhere, Kai gave Tyson some good advice. He said that Lee's attention was elsewhere and to use it as an advantage. I can tell his attention was on me, since I still hold the white tiger bit beast. Kai told him to use the stadium and make it his. I wondered what he was talking about. Then suddenly, Tyson decided to make his beyblade to into the sand. Kenny kept on panicking about Tyson not listening to him. Lee decided to attack from above, but that proved to be his undoing, since Tyson used his storm attack to defeat him. Having one round a piece, the third round had to be played. Lee decided to show off our home town skills as he attacked Tyson. He said that if I had stuck around long enough, I would know them. Humans can be so foolish at times. A tie was the result of that round.  
  
The officials declared that one more round would be played to determine the winner. I couldn't allow this opportunity to slip from my fingers. Somehow, I needed to convince Lee that I only left so that I can learn more and in return, bring back the knowledge to our village. Tyson was completely pumped after his set. He literally jumped towards the stadium, when I told him that I wanted to fight Lee. Kenny said that Tyson had the momentum going, but I wouldn't listen to him. This was something between the White Tiger's team captain and me. At first, I was faltering in my attacks, when Tyson gave me some good advice. I then told Lee the reason why I had left and proved it by using his own attack while combining it with the tiger claw attack. From then, we had this understanding. He still held onto the memory, but he doesn't call me a traitor anymore. Through this ordeal, he figured out it was better if I left the village and returned with the skills I have acquired.  
  
The others had opted to go back to Japan, after the finals; however, I wanted to go to the United States and meet with the silver falcon. He mentioned that he could meet me as soon as my flight landed. The bit beast would be waiting at the airport for me. I couldn't wait to meet this other bit beast. Dralcian informed me he was the only bit beast other than me, who hasn't been sealed. I glanced outside the window on my flight to the United States of America for the American tournament. Normally, I could have flown there on my own, but someone would become suspicious as to how I arrived there by a different means of transportation. I wished I was flying out there, on this sunny day. It was the perfect weather for flying.  
  
'Today is a perfect day for sun bathing,' Driger commented from his blade.  
  
'Only you would say that,' I thought back to him.  
  
'You can say that again,' Dralcian chirped.  
  
'Not you again,' Driger sighed.  
  
'I can chat with your master if I felt like it,' Dralcian said smugly.  
  
'Not if I have a say in the matter,' Driger said, very annoyed.  
  
'Would you two mind knocking it off?' I asked both bit beasts.  
  
'I will as long as he does,' Dralcian huffed. 'Anyways, he started it.'  
  
'Only if Rei allows it,' Driger said in a dignified manner.  
  
'So you two will get along?' I asked very hopefully.  
  
'Okay,' they replied in unison.  
  
'So what would you like to do, once you arrive here?' The silver falcon inquired. 'We have several Broadway show, the Empire State building, the statue of liberty, movies, amusement parks, and much more.'  
  
'I was thinking of checking out the local beyblade action,' I thought.  
  
'Don't you want to relax?' Dralcian asked me.  
  
'We have to get ready for the next tournament,' I reminded him.  
  
'In that case, you might want to check out the BBA research facility,' Dralcian informed me. 'They normally give tours, but I think they might be flexible for you guys.'  
  
'What makes you for sure?' I asked the silver falcon.  
  
'You'll have to find out for yourself,' Dralcian teased me.  
  
'Typical of you,' Driger sighed.  
  
'What are you talking about?' I inquired the other two bit beasts.  
  
'We used to know each other,' Dralcian explained to me. 'We lived next to each other, ever since we were very young. As a matter of fact, I can't remember living without him as a neighbor.'  
  
'Then how come you didn't know who Driger was,' I asked remembering our first mental talk.  
  
'Driger wasn't always his name,' Dralcian told me.  
  
'I know, Rei wasn't always my name,' I sighed mentally.  
  
'Well, anyways after you check out the facility, what do you want to do?' The silver falcon asked me.  
  
'Would you like to meet my team mates?' I asked him.  
  
'.............'  
  
'I know I can trust them,' I tried to assure him.  
  
'It's not that,' Dralcian sighed. 'It's just that I don't exactly trust humans, ever since they sealed our kind within those bit pieces.'  
  
'Understandable,' I nodded mentally.  
  
'Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep,' I yawned mentally.  
  
'Sure thing,' Dralcian said. 'Night.'  
  
'Good night,' Driger said to me.  
  
Curling up in the chair, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Slowly but surely, I started to fall asleep. While I was drifting off to sleep, I wondered what Dralcian would look like. How does he act around me? What does his bit beast form look like?  
  
Yawning, my eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light. I wondered how long I was asleep when a flight attendant came over the speakers. We were about to land in half an hour. I brought my chair into the upright position and waited for the plane to land. As I opened the window, I noticed that it was afternoon.  
  
'Hi!'  
  
'Hi Dralcian,' I thought to him.  
  
'I'm here at the airport,' the silver falcon informed me.  
  
'My plane will be landing in around half an hour,' I informed him.  
  
'Oh okay,' Dralcian said. 'I'll just hang out around here.'  
  
'You'll get bored within minutes,' Driger snorted.  
  
'And you're annoying as ever,' Dralcian teased the white tiger.  
  
'You two like to annoy each other?' I wondered as I talked to those two.  
  
'Pretty much,' Driger said. 'It's became a habit between the two of us. We're good friends, even though it may not seem like it.'  
  
'Basically what he said,' Dralcian agreed with what the white tiger.  
  
Half an hour later, the plane landed at the airport. The first thing I had to do was check in, since I was visiting from another nation. I was required to go through customs, which took awhile, since there were several people. They checked for things such as drugs, weapons, any fruit or vegetable, and anything illegal. Since the 9-11 event, security had become extremely tighter. They were boosting flight security, since they don't want a repeat. My next task was getting my luggage. I couldn't carry it aboard the plane, since it was larger than the maximum allowance.  
  
As I left the baggage area, I started searching for Dralcian. He said that he would be wandering around the area. Driger thought he might have left, since we took forever just to get checked in. I told the white tiger that he would not leave us. In any case, I still had money for my expenses. I had saved up enough money from my jobs, for travel expenses and buying spare beyblade parts. While looking around, I couldn't find the silver falcon, when a girl came bounding over towards me, with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted me enthusiastically. She kind of reminded me of a female version of Max. Her hair was silvery white that went down to her shoulder blades. She had bluish-silver eyes. What surprised me was that she resembled a neko-jin, with her cat like eyes and fangs. She had slightly loose blue jeans, a white button down shirt that was open, and a black tank top.  
  
"Hi," I replied. "I'm kind of looking for someone."  
  
"Would that someone go by the name of Dralcian?" She inquired while tilting her head.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked her, completely bewildered.  
  
"I'm Dralcian, but everyone calls me Dee," she shrugged.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be a bird and a boy," I whispered to her.  
  
"Well...... I don't know how my human form resembles a cat like you, but I am still a silver falcon," Dralcian replied.  
  
Standing next to her, I realized she was about my height. "That doesn't explain why you're a girl." Whenever we talked, Dralcian sounded male.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm both," Dralcian informed me as we headed towards the exit. "I have two forms: male and female. I guess you can say I have four forms."  
  
'Two human forms and two bit beast forms,' I thought.  
  
'You can say that again,' she spoke to me mentally. I nearly jumped when I heard her in my head, but a few seconds later, I remembered she can read minds.  
  
"So do you have any mode of transportation?" I asked the silver falcon.  
  
"It's out in the parking lot," Dralcian informed me.  
  
"Okay," I said, walking beside her. We walked across the street, where several people were getting into awaiting cars, taxis, buses, and other modes of transportation. When she stopped, I gave her a questioning look.  
  
"This is my ride," she motioned towards the motorcycle. Her motorcycle was silver in color. It had a metal frame. I can't say much about it, because I don't know much about them.  
  
"You ride this thing?" I asked her. She nodded her head and opened the luggage area. I watched her as she grabbed two helmets and tossed one of them to me, before wearing the silver/grey helmet. "Hand me your bag."  
  
I complied with her request as she placed my bag into the compartment. With that, she had to use her rope to keep my bag inside it, because it wouldn't fit. My baggage was too large to fit in it. "Where are we going first?"  
  
"Probably the hotel," Dralcian suggested. "After all, we don't want to be carrying around your bag, do we?"  
  
She had a point. "Mr. Dickenson gave me enough cash to pay for it, and he reserved us a room," I said thoughtfully. "And in any case, I know he reserved us a room for the tournament."  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many vacancies there are," Dralcian said exasperated. "When I was looking around, there weren't any within thirty minutes of the beyblade tournament."  
  
"So do you need a room?" I asked her. I had wanted her to be there in person.  
  
"No, I reserved a room weeks in advanced," Dralcian said with a smug smile. "I knew that the tournament would be held there so I book myself a room for the entire tournament. And in any case, I didn't know there was another like me going to the tournament. I was interested in seeing the All Starz in action."  
  
"All Starz?" I asked her as she hopped onto her bike.  
  
"The All Starz represent the United States," the silver falcon informed me. "You may or may not face them. I know that they all have bit beasts."  
  
"Do you know anything else about them?" I asked her.  
  
"I know more about the bit beasts than the actual people who hold them," Dralcian told me.  
  
I hopped onto her motorcycle and placed on the helmet. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I informed her that I was ready to go. She then started her motorcycle and allowed it to warm up, before slowly starting to drive. My feet had found the two pegs for them to rest on, when I had sat upon the bike.  
  
'What hotel are you staying at?' Dralcian telepathed to me.  
  
'I'm staying at the New York City Grand Hotel,' I thought back to her.  
  
'I know where that is,' she said with enthusiasm. 'I'm staying there. I wonder which room you and your room mates have.'  
  
'I don't know until we reach there,' I shrugged. 'I thought you would have a home or an apartment.'  
  
'Well, I do have an apartment, bit it isn't here,' the silver falcon announced. 'It's in Russia.'  
  
'Why are you here then?' I wanted to know.  
  
'I had a lead,' Dralcian said with a very grim note. 'For you information, there's group of beybladers, searching for powerful bit beasts.'  
  
My eyes widened. Would they know about us? 'Do you know anything more about them?'  
  
'That's why I'm following these leads,' Dralcian sighed mentally. 'I have been tracking them for the past decade, but when I think I'm close, I can't find any solid evidence. They must have pulled out before I arrived.'  
  
'They're one step ahead of you,' I thought.  
  
'Yeah, but they don't know about me, and I plan to keep it that way,' Dralcian said. 'I suggest you stay low, because they're on the move.'  
  
'Understand,' I assured her.  
  
'We're here,' the silver falcon announced as we pulled into the parking lot. She then found a parking space close to the front entrance and pulled into it. They had allotted a small space for motorcycles. It was a good thing, because parking lot was almost full. As soon as she parked, she hopped off of her bike and started to remove the rope.  
  
'Why would they want powerful bit beasts?' I thought out loud.  
  
'World domination,' Dralcian said, while pulling out my bag.  
  
'That is not good,' I looked at her bluish-silver eyes with my golden ones.  
  
'You can say that again,' she thought as she handed over my bag. 'That is the reason why I even bother looking into this.'  
  
As we headed towards the hotel, we talked about her recent leads and misleads. She told me that about half the time, her leads were false, but she would go on them. She said something about not taking any chances. In her lifetime, her mission was to find other bit beasts and help them if they needed it. As it turned out, our room was one floor above hers, which was good in a sense. We didn't have to go far to reach each other. Since she didn't know whether or not we would arrive there, she rented her room on a daily basis.  
  
An hour later, I had finished unpacking and had called the BBA research facility. To our surprise, they had agreed to give us a tour of the place. I had told them that the entire Bladebreakers team would be attending. Maybe that played a factor, but I can't say for certain. Dralcian wanted to show me around, but I was tired from the flight and adjusting to the different time zone so we lounged around the hotel room. I didn't know when the others would arrive, but I seriously doubt it would be by tonight.  
  
"Would you like me to show you how to get into a bit chip?" Dralcian asked out of the blue.  
  
"Why would I need to know that?" I asked her, surprised. She had caught me off guard with that question. I seriously wasn't expecting her to show me.  
  
"One of these days, you might need it," the silver falcon shrugged. "I thought you might want to learn it now, while you have someone to instruct you."  
  
"True... but how did you learn?" I inquired. "And why?"  
  
"I learned by accident," Dralcian sighed as she sat onto one of the beds. "Why I did it? I was being chased by humans, and they had nearly caught me too, since I was physically exhausted. Then I wished I was somewhere else. As it happened, someone left a bit chip there and before I knew it, I was in it. I stayed in there until they were gone and emerged from it unchanged. However, I did discover that all the other bit beasts dropped ninety percent in strength, after they had been sealed for such a long time."  
  
"Oh," was all I managed to say.  
  
"So do you want to learn?" She turned to face me.  
  
I nodded my head, signaling that I wanted to learn. It may come in handy one of these days. "I never know when I'll use it."  
  
"You're right about that," Dralcian agreed with me as she pulled out an empty bit chip. She then placed it on the bed. "First of all, you have to clear your mind. Next you have to concentrate only on the bit chip. Lastly, imagine yourself in it and then that's it."  
  
"How do you get out of it?" I asked her, not wanting to get stuck in it.  
  
"You do the opposite," she informed me. "It's not that hard really. Once you get the steps down, you can do it in your sleep, but be careful not to spend too much time in it."  
  
"I will," I assured her. Then I suddenly thought of something. "If both unsealed and sealed bit beasts are able to go in and out of bit chips, then what makes us more powerful?"  
  
"You see, the sealed bit beasts do not have bodies," Dralcian explained as she looked over at me. "That means they require more energy to maintain a physical state in this realm. We, on the other hand, have our physical bodies. We don't have to use our energy to be physically present."  
  
"But that doesn't explain their ninety percent drop when they're in their beyblade," I interrupted her explanation.  
  
"I was getting to that," the silver falcon continued. "We have an extra source of energy, food. Not to mention, our physical bodies are extremely efficient in converting it into energy."  
  
"I understand," I said, nodding my head.  
  
"Would you like to try?" She indicated towards the temporarily forgotten bit chip.  
  
"Yes," I said, walking over towards it. I followed her instruction to the letter and soon found myself within the bit chip, looking up towards her. I must admit this surprised me at first, because I didn't expect it work this time.  
  
'Have you done this before?' Dralcian raised her brow.  
  
'No,' I replied. 'You're a good teacher.'  
  
'Flattery will get you no where,' She teased me.  
  
Remembering what she said, I did the opposite of her directions and found myself sprawled out on my bed. I glanced over towards her and found her stifling a giggle.  
  
"You really ought to work on your landings," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I joined her as we laughed.  
  
"Maybe I can help you," Driger suggested after emerging from his bit chip. In case you didn't know, we had the blinds and curtains drawn so they can't see us.  
  
"Thank you," I said to the white tiger.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Dralcian asked the both of us. "We still have time before dinner, and I don't think Rei is up to sight seeing."  
  
"Yeah, I'm still tired from the flight," I agreed with her.  
  
"Maybe we could watch some TV?" Driger suggested as he looked over at the box.  
  
"There's nothing good on at this time," Dralcian sighed as she glared over at the TV. "Trust me on it. I've been here for at least a week."  
  
"Okay, then that's out of the question," I noted as we just sat around, being bored out of our minds. "Maybe you can tell me about your past adventures."  
  
Both bit beasts didn't mind. Driger told me of the many battles he had won over the ages. He also mentioned his several masters. Some of them were nice like me and some of them were not so nice. Dralcian had so many adventures she had pick and chose from them or we'd be stuck listening to her for who knows how long. She chose the more interesting ones.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Have you figured it out?  
  
Ray: No, who is he/she?  
  
Kai: *raises a brow*  
  
Max: *bounces up and down eager to know*  
  
Tyson: *grabbing the Chief and shaking the poor genius*  
  
Kenny: @_@  
  
Wingzero: Come on, surely you must have at least one guess.  
  
Kai: Is it Bryan?  
  
Wingzero: Why would Bryan help Rei out?  
  
Ray: He wouldn't.  
  
Max: Is he/she an oc?  
  
Wingzero: ……..  
  
Tyson: Then tell us already!  
  
Wingzero: You're looking at him/her.  
  
Ray: O.O!! YOU????  
  
Wingzero: Why not? My gundam form and this form are both birdlike?  
  
Kai: She has a point.  
  
Ray: True, but why both male and female?  
  
Wingzero: ^^ If ya read Kai's Cold Beginnings, you'll find out why.  
  
Ray: *goes off to read it*  
  
Kai: O.O!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!! *runs after Ray and pins him down*  
  
Ray: HEY!!!!  
  
Wingzero: ^^UUU *waves to the reviewers*


	10. Ominous Messages

Wingzero: On with the reposting!!

Michael: Did someone give her coffee this morning?

Kai: Caffeine doesn't make her do that.

Ray: …………. She hasn't had anything to eat.

Tyson: I take that as not good.

Kai: No duh.

Tyson: HEY!!!

Michael: Wingzero-sama doesn't own Beyblade. Happy?

I remembered waking up the next morning, wondering where I was. Then it hit me. I was at the hotel with the silver falcon. No, we weren't sharing the same room. I glanced over at the clock and realized that I would be late meeting the others, if their flight arrived on time. I quickly hopped out of bed and dashed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. There was no time to fully wash my hair as I needed to eat.  
  
When I finished, I heard a soft knocking on my door. I sprinted towards it, fully clothed, and opened the door. Behind it there stood an amused Dralcian. This time, Dralcian decided to be a male. I wondered what made him change his mind or wait, was it her mind? I became very confused.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Dralcian inquired. Though he had a cold appearance, he seemed to be amused at my situation.  
  
"Sorry about that, come on in," I replied, stepping out of the way. As soon as I moved out of the way, he entered my room. "I was caught off guard by your sudden change in appearance. That's all."  
  
"Understandable," Dralcian shrugged. He glanced around the room, before settling his gaze on me. "When's the rest of your team arriving?"  
  
"They'll be coming on today's flight from Japan," I replied, quickly getting ready. "I came straight from China and they decided to head to Japan before coming here."  
  
"I see," he said. What was up with him? In his girl form, he acted more warm and kinder. In his male form, he seemed distant and a bit cold. It reminded me of Kai.  
  
"I've come to let you know that I'm leaving this afternoon to go to the glitter dome," Dralcian informed us. "There are places that need to be checked out and people to keep an eye on, especially those with bit beasts."  
  
"I understand," I assured him. "You want to make sure that everyone is safe from this organization you're talking about yesterday."  
  
Dralcian nodded his head. "No doubt they'll show their faces there. Well, at least for the final round, because most likely anyone who has a bit beast will be there."  
  
"I would like to think that would be us," I said thoughtfully.  
  
"I wish you luck on your battles," Dralcian said. "As for there reason I came here was I wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with me before I leave."  
  
"Sure," I answered. "I'll be one minute." I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. Then I dashed into the main room, where the silver falcon was waiting for me on my bed. He looked up from where he was sitting and nodded his head.  
  
"Where would you like to eat?" Dralcian asked me.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me," I replied as we entered the elevator. I pushed the button for the lobby. "I'm not that picky and I don't pig out like Tyson."  
  
Dralcian smirked. "Let's see, there's a nice café down the block. They still serve breakfast at this time."  
  
"That's fine with me," I said. We exited the elevator and headed towards the busy street. Several cars were zooming on the streets. Obviously, they were in a rush as their lack of patience shows it.  
  
"It's my favorite restaurant here," Dralcian said. He started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"That's good to hear," I said casually. At least I knew they had good food, if he liked it that much. Good thing Tyson wasn't here. He would have gotten us kicked out of yet another restaurant. We needed to work on his eating habits. "So what do you want to talk about?" I wanted to start a conversation with the only unsealed bit beast.  
  
"I'm not usually a conversational person," Dralcian stated.  
  
"You were yesterday," I reminded him.  
  
"That was my feminine side," Dralcian said. "I tend to be very friendly and joke around with people."  
  
"So you have two different personalities," I mused out loud.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Dralcian shrugged. He moved along down the sidewalk. "To tell you the truth, I guess it's from the different hormones I have."  
  
"It could be," I said thoughtfully. "I haven't met someone who can switch between genders, though I've met one person who was both at once."  
  
"That would be a hermaphrodite," Dralcian said. "I've met several of those, though not at the same time or decade."  
  
"Yeah, it's a rare occurrence," I said. We approached the café. "This is a nice place." I took in the view of the restaurant.  
  
It reminded me of a small coffee place. They had a few booths and some tables. The walls were decorated with art pieces. A picture of coffee mugs adorned one side. Another was graced with children playing. One wall had a photo of a small Italian road. The lighting was not too bright, but it wasn't too dim either. Behind the counter, a middle aged man stood there waiting for customers to order.  
  
Dralcian stepped into the café and ordered his breakfast, before sitting at a table. I walked over and ordered mine. Then I took a few minutes to look around. It wasn't busy as it was after the breakfast crowd. Besides, who want to wake up early to go and eat breakfast? I took the seat opposite of the silver falcon.  
  
'When will he ever learn to trust humans?' I thought to myself or so I thought.  
  
'Maybe when they stop hunting for me," Dralcian telepathed to me, though he didn't look in my direction.  
  
I nearly fell over when I heard him respond, because I wasn't expecting that. 'You know you have a bad habit of eavesdropping.'  
  
'It's kind of hard not to when you're screaming it at me,' the silver falcon had his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
'Sorry about that, I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself,' I apologized to him.  
  
'I'm used to it whenever I'm near humans,' Dralcian assured me. 'They're even louder than you, especially when they are frustrated.'  
  
'I see. So what do we do now?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Maybe we can chat?' I suggested nervously.  
  
'About what?' He raised a brow and opened his eyes.  
  
'This organization that you've been following,' I sent back to him. 'I want to know more about them just in case I run into them. You said they were collecting powerful bit beasts. I would think they would show up during our matches as five of us have bit beasts and I am an unsealed one.'  
  
'You have a point,' Dralcian said after pausing a moment to think. 'Here's what I know of them so far. I have heard that they experiment on bit beasts, trying to make them stronger. They have even gone as far as creating their own bit beasts from science. They currently possess a bit beast, which can absorb others. As far as their physical features, I can't tell you, because there are so many of them. More than half of them are either teenagers or children, who have been training to be perfect beybladers with no emotions or hearts. They're basically soldiers.'  
  
'How awful,' I gasped mentally. 'Who could do such a thing like that? It's inhumane!'  
  
'Which is one of the reasons why I don't trust humans,' Dralcian said mentally. His blue eyes became cold. 'I don't know who to trust. One of these days, they might turn around and hand me over to that organization.'  
  
'Does this group have a name?' I inquired.  
  
'They don't have a name,' Dralcian informed me. 'They live in the Abbey, but I have yet to locate it. I just wish I knew where it was. Then I will be able to free those children and the trapped bit beasts.'  
  
'If I knew where it was, I will be more than gladly help you,' I stated firmly, not wavering in my decision. 'They can not get away with those atrocities and not be punished for them.'  
  
'Those are my exact feelings,' Dralcian thought back with a very serious tone. 'Be careful who you talk to about this. Don't let anyone know you're a bit beast, because one way or another, they're bound to find out and make you one of their experiments.'  
  
'That's awful,' I shuddered inwardly. 'There's no way I want to end up as someone's guinea pig.'  
  
'Neither would I. It's strange, but I feel comfortable in your presence, but most likely it is due to the fact that we are both unsealed bit beasts.'  
  
'I guess you're right about it,' I thought. 'At first I didn't trust humans. When I lived with some of them for awhile, I began to think otherwise. Not all humans are after power. There are some who want to live peacefully and help each other.'  
  
'Now those people are hard to find. When you do, protect them, because they're the only ones you can depend on and trust completely.'  
  
I nodded my head and glanced over his shoulder to find a waitress coming with our orders. Dralcian ordered regular pancakes. I had strawberry pancakes. We ate our breakfast in silence. Each of us was in our own thoughts. I was thinking about this organization that the silver falcon had been talking about. Were they that dangerous? How would I know if and when I find a member? Where were they located? What was their purpose? Why were they experimenting with bit beasts and training children to be perfect beyblades? This all doesn't make sense.  
  
Once we were finished, we went our separate ways. I went to the pick up the rest of my team via the BBA tour bus. I wondered how they will react to finding out they had a bit beast on their team the entire time, without knowing. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Maybe it was best if I don't tell them yet. I don't know them well enough to trust them completely. That Kai was a mystery to me, a mystery which needs to be solved. One of these days, I will find a way to break down those walls, he had built around himself. He acted aloof, but I knew it was all an act. Inside he felt lonely.  
  
'Thinking about a cold hearted team captain, whom I shall not name,' Driger thought to me. He gave me a mental nudge.  
  
'Don't even go there,' I scolded the bit beast. 'I'm having a bad day already. You're only making it worse.'  
  
'Sorry,' Driger hastily apologized. 'What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking.'  
  
I went over the entire conversation Dralcian and I had before breakfast. 'So you see, we have to be careful. If not, we maybe joining those bit beasts in their experiments. I seriously don't want to be a laboratory cat.'  
  
'I thought it was rat not cat,' Driger stated.  
  
'I'm a feline,' I reminded him. 'So it would be cat.'  
  
'True,' Driger said after thinking for a moment. 'Where are we going?'  
  
'We're going to meet the others,' I answered question. 'Their plane arrives this afternoon, so I thought I would surprise them with the good news.'  
  
'Okay,' Driger said. 'I think that's them. What's with the old man? Where did he purchase that outfit? A second hand store?'  
  
'Don't be judgmental about other's clothes,' I reprimanded my bit beast, though I completely agreed with him. I didn't want him to be judging people by their outward appearance.  
  
'Sorry,' Driger apologized. 'Why is he wielding a kendo stick?'  
  
'You'll have to ask him that,' I sighed. Now that he mentioned it, I became curious as to why he was carrying it.  
  
"There's the rest of my team," I informed the bus driver. He pulled over and opened the door. We exchanged a few words, before they entered. Tyson had to literally drag his grandfather onto the bus, because the old man was trying to impress the ladies. From the looks of it, he wasn't doing that bad, but it must have been embarrassing for Tyson to see his grandfather doing that. I must say he has an unusual one.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to tour the BBA research facility," Kenny said dreamily. "I've wanted to go there for the longest time. You know they have cutting edge technology and some of the best scientists on their staff."  
  
"Chief, calm down," Tyson said, trying to calm the genius down. "It's just the BBA research facility. Nothing special about that."  
  
"You're wrong," Kenny snapped at Tyson. "It is one of the most advanced research facilities. I can't wait to see what they do." He turned towards me. "I can't believe you were able to get a tour of the place. Normally, they don't let anyone enter, except personnel."  
  
"I don't know how either," I answered sheepishly.  
  
"I think it's cool," Max chirped. "What do you think Kai?"  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied in his usual voice.  
  
"Is there anything you say besides 'hn' or 'whatever?'" Tyson asked mockingly.  
  
"We are going to be training once we arrive back at the hotel," Kai said in a stern and cold voice. He left no room for arguments.  
  
"But Kai, that's all we have been doing," Tyson moaned out loud. "Can't you give us a break every once in awhile?"  
  
"You've been seriously slacking off," Kai scowled. "Max, you need to work on your offense. You will never win if you keep defending yourself. Tyson, you need to work on your strategy. Don't depend on Dragoon's strength, because some day a stronger bit beast will over power your dragon. Then you will have to come up with another way of defeating him, without using brute force." Kai's red eyes turned towards me. "As for you, you need to increase your speed and power."  
  
Tyson huffed in response and crossed his arms, before turning his back to Kai. Max nodded his head and agreed to work on his offense, but he also asked if they could take a few minutes every once in awhile to catch a breather. Kai said only a few minutes and then back to training. Kenny said he will be working on upgrading our beyblades so we can receive maximum performance.  
  
The BBA research facility came into view. When we reached the place, a man stood out there waiting for our bus to arrive. We exited single file with Kenny in the lead. The others couldn't outrace him, when he was this hyper. I never thought I would see the day that the Chief became excited and what seemed to be like a sugar high. He was like a child going to the toy store, eager and hyper.  
  
During the entire tour, Kenny had been keeping a record of everything we had came across. I wondered how much information he can fit onto that laptop of his, but then again, he could always upgrade it. I glanced over to the side and noticed a blonde woman with a red head. She reminded me of Max. I didn't get a good look at her, as my tour group was heading off in the opposite direction. I must ask Max about his mother. He never mentioned her when we talked about our families.  
  
In the middle of our tour, that same woman approached us. Suddenly Max yelled "Mom" and rushed towards her for a hug. She was quite surprised that he was here. When he mentioned he was on the Bladebreakers, she narrowed her eyes and her voice didn't sound too pleased. I wondered what was going through her mind, but I could only read feelings. I concentrated on her and felt a mixture of emotions: happiness, sorrow, regret, anger, frustration, jealousy, and pride.  
  
We were going through the rest of the area, when Tyson mentioned that it takes more than a beyblade to win the match. The person holding the blade must also be trained. An inexperienced blader can hold the best blade, known to the world, but he can lose to someone who has the worst blade and the most experience. What she did surprised the rest of us. She agreed with Tyson and showed us an area where they train all their bladers. They were practicing with several dishes.  
  
Judy, or Max's mom, practically challenged us to face her team. No doubt Tyson and Max accepted it. Tyson wanted to prove his point. Max wanted his mother to be proud of him and his accomplishments. As for me, well, they needed a third person and Kai wasn't about to.  
  
The first person was a musician. Tyson faced him. It took longer for Tyson to defeat him, because he had to think for this one. Thinking wasn't one of Tyson's strengths. I faced the next person. He was an artist. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept myself from doing so. Instead I concentrated on defeating him. Ha, he thought he could fool me with that cheap color trick. I don't think so. You should have seen his face when I started to wash away his 'paint.' Finally Max took on Emily. She knocked his blade out before he could set up a decent defense. I narrowed my eyes at her. Everything in me told me to pounce on her, even though she was a girl. Then we found out that the first two were amateurs. They had been using us as lab rats. They wanted to see what we were capable of before facing us in the American Tournament. How low can they go? If I could I would transform into my bit beast form and show them a thing or two.  
  
"I can't believe she did that to us," Tyson growled as we entered our shared hotel room. He was just as mad as I was and maybe more.  
  
Max remained quiet but from looking into his eyes I can tell he was extremely disappointed. He must have wanted a good reunion. Instead, he was treated as much as a stranger would be by his own mother.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Max," Kenny spoke up. "We all didn't know she would pull that one on us."  
  
"I guess if there's anyone to blame, it's me," I sighed, flopping on the couch. "If I hadn't asked for the tour, we wouldn't have gone."  
  
"You couldn't have known about it," Kenny spoke hastily. "I was as much eager to go. So I can say that we all are partially to blame."  
  
"Is that so?" A certain blader with crimson eyes asked sarcastically from where he stood, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Tyson spoke, dripping with sarcasm. "The great Kai never makes any mistakes. He's too perfect."  
  
"Shut up Tyson," Kai growled at him.  
  
"Now isn't the time to be fighting," Max interjected.  
  
"He's right," I backed him up on this one. "We have more important things to talk about. For instance, the All Starz have data on all of us, except for Kai. We'll have to find more about them, if we want to even out the playing field."  
  
"Maybe Kai can go in for one of you?" Kenny suggested. "Like you said, they haven't recorded any data from him."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Kai said. "I'll be the reserve."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Tyson said.  
  
"Because he always acts that way?" The blonde answered.  
  
"What do you propose, Chief?" I asked him, getting back to our main problem.  
  
"I propose we gather as much data as we can on the All Starz team," Kenny replied. He opened his laptop and started typing. "There's only so much data I can collect from here. The rest will have to come from the BBA Research facility."  
  
"You mean we have to break in?" I asked, wanting to clarify that point, because he could be implying something totally different.  
  
"Yes, that's the only way we'll be able to see the data on the All Starz team," Kenny pointed out. "I don't think they would place their valuable data on a computer that was connected to the internet. They will most likely have a separate network. Besides, we might run into Judy and we can ask her the reasons behind her actions."  
  
"I'm in," Max said quickly. "There are a few questions that I would like to ask my mom."  
  
"If you're going then, I'm going too," Tyson said seriously. I never thought I would see the day, when Tyson became very serious about something other than beyblading. "There's no way you're going to leave me behind." The three of them left the room to go prepare for our raid tonight.  
  
"What about you Kai?" I inquired as I padded over to him. I leaned against the wall next to him and glanced over at him. He didn't even acknowledge me.  
  
Cracking one eye open, Kai surveyed the room. His gaze stopped on me and then he shut his eye. "Go if you like. I'm not coming with you."  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" I asked him.  
  
"Because it is none of my business," Kai responded coldly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to win the American Tournament," I sighed at his stubbornness and aloofness.  
  
"I have more important matters to attend," Kai said in his usual way. "Besides I'm not here to baby sit the lot of you. You can look after them if you're so eager to know."  
  
"Fine then Kai," I huffed with indignation. "If you don't want to be part of this team, why did you say so in the first place? I'm sure there are other people who are more capable of being our team captain."  
  
Suddenly I felt a hard impact one me, followed by cold crimson eyes staring me down. I could have easily moved him off with my bit beast strength, but something told me that would make him even more suspicious with me. My eyes met his and I glared into those red eyes of his.  
  
"What makes you think I haven't been doing my job?" Kai asked in a very demanding and harsh voice.  
  
"You haven't been looking out for us," I replied with equal coldness. "You're only concerned about winning. That's why you make us train every day. You don't care if we're emotionally hurt or physically wounded as long as we can win."  
  
"Shut up!" Kai screamed near my face. I flinched, as he was very close to my sensitive hearing. "You don't know what you're talking about. I have been looking after this team in my own way and I don't need you to tell me how to do my job."  
  
"Maybe if you cared about us, then I will back off, but until then you're doing a lousy job," I retorted. Bad move.  
  
"How can you tell that I have been doing a 'lousy job?'" Kai demanded to know.  
  
"Well, first of all you haven't considered our feelings and our emotions," I responded. "You're always making us train, even though we can't stand on our feet. You force us to train, even if we're hungry. You won't allow us to take occasional breaks to catch our breath. Shall I go on?"  
  
"No need to," Kai growled at me. "I can clearly see you don't want me to be your team captain. I suppose you would make a better one?"  
  
"I know I will," I replied dryly. "The rest of the team will at least respect me instead of bad mouthing me behind my back."  
  
"I don't care what they think," Kai said. "They need to grow up. Not everything is a game. There are serious stakes here and we can't take everything lightly."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I inquired with curiosity. "Does it have to do something with an organization that is searching for powerful bit beasts?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Kai very much demanded to know. He pushed me further against the wall.  
  
"I heard it from one of my friends," I replied, not wanting to tell him that I heard it from a powerful bit beast like myself. "It's none of your concern, because you don't care about us. You most likely don't even like any one of us, especially Tyson."  
  
Kai soon closed the distance between us. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and started to become nervous. Before I can think anything, I felt his lips brush against mine, followed by a bruising kiss. I gasped out loud, giving him an opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. A split second later I felt that aforementioned object in my mouth, exploring it to the fullest. His tongue played with my tongue and I moaned in his mouth. It took some time before my brain kicked. I was about to returned the kiss when he broke it off and pulled me closer to him. "So what do you think?"  
  
To tell you the truth, I was very confused at the moment. I didn't know what to think than other that Kai was a complete mystery. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out of it. My head rested against his shoulders. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist. In his arms, I felt safe and content. I could stay like this forever, but we had other plans. Surely Kai wouldn't want the others to see us in this position, knowing how he doesn't show anyone his feelings.


	11. Kai's Discovery

Wingzero: *falls over anime style* Did I not say this was going to be a Kai/Rei fic from the beginning? I have no intentions on writing a Kai/Tyson fic.  
  
DS: I think you have to tell them every single chapter or put it on the summary.  
  
Wingzero: You think?  
  
DS: Yeah.  
  
Wingzero: Anywho, I haven't scene the episode where they raided the All Starz place so I'm going to skip over that part. I don't feel comfortable writing about episodes I haven't seen.  
  
DS: If you don't like it, then deal with it.  
  
Michael: Aw man, I don't even get to make an appearance. 

Wingzero: Stuff it Michael. You're up in the next chapter… or was it after that?

Michael: *falls over anime style* Wingzero-sama doesn't own Beyblade, thank God.

Wingzero: WHAT DID YOU SAY???? *turns into an evil anime chibi with flames around her*

Michael: Eep!

   
The nerve of them, I couldn't believe they had it set up from the entire beginning. Just they wait and see. I was going to make sure that they lost in the American tournament. Max was upset by his mother's reason for not asking him to join the All Starz in the first place. He wanted to prove to her he was just as good a blader as they were. Tyson was extremely angry and began training harder to beat them Yes, I wasn't kidding. He wanted them to be humiliated for the way they treated us, especially a certain blonde. I haven't heard from Dralcian ever since we went our separate ways. I hoped he or was it she? In any case, I hoped he was okay.  
  
As for me, I was still reeling over my loss to Steve. His bit beast Tryhorn really packed a punch. That stampede attack of his could flatten an army or something. In any case, I needed to find a way to increase the speed and power of my blade. Without it, I doubt I can go far in this tournament. I hoped that we will be able to make it past the first rounds. Just who was going to be our first opponents? It appeared I'll have to find out later.  
  
The next day, the Chief received an e-mail from Mr. Dickenson saying that he wanted us to go to a cabin of his. We all hopped into the car, wondering where it was going to be. Tyson kept asking if we were there yet. It drove Kai to the edge and he nearly punched the owner of Dragoon. Max and I intervened in the nick of time.  
  
"Where do you think we're going?" Tyson asked after a long period of silence.  
  
"I don't know," Kenny replied. He was typing away on his laptop as usual. Knowing that it was going to be a long ride or at least guessing, he had charged extra batteries for his laptop.  
  
"Well, I can definitely say it's not in the city," Max stated the obvious. We had passed the city limits and were heading towards the country area.  
  
"What would he want us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tyson asked us. "Couldn't we have done it back there in the city?"  
  
"Sometimes, I don't understand him," I sighed, watching the trees pass by. Using my sharp senses, I looked for any flying birds in the sky, though I didn't find any. It was too early for them to be migrating south for the winter.  
  
"I'm bored," Tyson groaned.  
  
"We can play a game," Max chirped.  
  
"Let's not," Kai's cold voice sounded.  
  
"Why not?" Tyson protested. He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Would you care to meet my fist?" Kai scoffed at him.  
  
"Um, I think I'd rather not," Tyson said nervously. "Then how about we talk?"  
  
"About what?" I inquired with a raised brow.  
  
"Anything!" Tyson almost yelled desperately. "I'm bored out of my mind here and it's been only half an hour or something."  
  
"It's actually only ten minutes," Kenny corrected him.  
  
"Well, it seemed like half an hour to me," Tyson said.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and take a nap?" Kai suggested very irritated at his fellow team mates behavior. "That way, I don't have to listen to your whining."  
  
"That was low," Tyson pouted.  
  
"You know that's not a bad suggestion," I said, laying my head against the side of the car. "I'll be taking a nap, so please keep it down."  
  
"Sure thing, Rei," Tyson said, going back to looking out the window.  
  
I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Have you ever had those dreams where it was terribly frightening but when you woke up, you can't remember a single detail only how you felt during the entire ordeal? Well, I had one of those dreams on our car ride to nowhere. Seriously, what does Mr. Dickenson expect us to do out in the middle of nowhere? The guys and I trooped out of the car. We headed towards the cabin, when a strange boy named Antonio said he was here to help us train or something.  
  
Kai looked the guy over and ignored him until he tried to shoot his beyblade. He missed the dish by a mile. How were we supposed to learn from him when he was an amateur? Our fearless leader decided he wanted to train by himself so he left us and headed into the woods. Antonio handed me a key. Mr. Dickenson left it with him so that he could give it to me. I wondered what it was for when he lead us inside the cabin to a locked door. Upon opening it, we discovered an empty room with a box full of beyblade parts and a computer. I snatched a note from the desk and read it out loud to the others. So Mr. Dickenson wanted me to upgrade my beyblade for the next battle. I can handle that. The Chief was going to help me in that area.  
  
During the day, we trained by weight lifting and practicing our aim. I wished I could have shown off my strength during the training part of it, but that would only make the others suspicious of me. I hated having these abilities and not being able to use them. It was like an itch you had to scratch. No matter what you do, it was always there tempting you to do it. I had to fight several urges to lift the heaviest weights there. The mist from the waterfall was tempting. I loved to fly through the mist on a hot and sunny day.  
  
Later that night, Kenny and I spent it working on upgrading my beyblade. Dizzi complained about the long hours, but Kenny had given her the day off. She then kept quiet as she knew he had her on this one. I grew frustrated with the several simulations we were trying. None of them worked out and a couple hours had passed. I glanced up at the clock to find that it was only ten o' clock. Inwardly, I groaned. Tonight was going to be a long night and to top it off, I had to train tomorrow morning. At least Kai promised me he wasn't going to wake me up very early in the morning with the others.  
  
"Have we tried aligning the..." I was interrupted in the middle of my question.  
  
"We already have," Dizzi's ever so sarcastic voice said. "You weren't paying attention while we were attempting the simulation."  
  
"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't mind her, we've had a long day," Kenny said, trying to apologize on her behalf.  
  
"I don't mind," I assured him. "I know we have all had a long day and this isn't helping."  
  
A faint sound of wings flapping caught my attention. At first I had thought it was an owl trying to catch its midnight supper or something, but the sound of it made me think otherwise. A bird that size can't make a loud swishing sound. I poked my head out of the window to find a large silver falcon landing in the woods.  
  
"I'll be right back," I informed Kenny and Dizzi while taking my eyes off of the sight. Dizzi started to protest I was going for a break and she should have one too. "Relax, I'm only stepping out for a couple of minutes. I won't be long."  
  
I scurried out the room and headed towards where I saw the bird of prey land. Noticing that no one was in sight, I used my nose to sniff out the falcon, when suddenly a silver haired boy jumped out of a tree. He startled me into almost jumping into the other tree. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I discovered a few agents among the Glitter Dome employees," Dralcian informed me. "You'll have to be extra careful there; because they could have placed hidden cameras in the guest rooms as the BBA have assigned the teams specific ones."  
  
"It is not good," I spoke out loud. "What do you think we can do?"  
  
"We lay low until I can figure out where their central base is," Dralcian replied sternly. "I can't cover you and myself, should you find yourself in trouble. Their numbers are larger than I had originally estimated."  
  
"Would you like to stay here with us?" I inquired, now that he was here.  
  
"I have my own place, but I don't mind either," Dralcian shrugged.  
  
"I'm trying to upgrade my beyblade," I sighed. "Steve and Tryhorn were able to defeat me when I challenged them. I need more power and speed in my attacks or they'll get me every time."  
  
"I think I might be able to help you there," Dralcian said, taking a look at my beyblade. "Have you ever thought about placing channels here?" His finger traced along certain places on my attack blade. "Now that I think of it, there is a better material you could use for your defense and attack ring."  
  
"What do you propose?" I inquired, while holding onto my blade.  
  
"I can make you a better attack and defense ring," Dralcian said, with his hands behind his back. "But it will take awhile for me to finish it and I need the right equipment with me."  
  
"We have everything you need right here," I informed him. "Let's go then." I pulled him towards the room we were trying to upgrade my beyblade.  
  
"I never knew we had company," Kenny said. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I flew," Dralcian said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, so someone has a personal helicopter," Dizzi said sarcastically from her laptop.  
  
"Anyways, Dralcian here can help me upgrade my beyblade," I replied.  
  
"I'm going to make us tea," Kenny said, standing up. "Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure," I agreed to it. I glanced over towards the silver falcon, who had narrowed his eyes. Obviously, he doesn't trust humans. 'Give him a chance. He's a decent guy. In any case, you have the ability to heal yourself and you mentioned you were immortal or something along those lines.' I hoped I could help him to trust humans.  
  
"Why not?" Dralcian shrugged. He took a seat in one of the chairs and started working on a ring. I couldn't tell which one it was from where I was standing.  
  
When Kenny had left for the kitchen, Dizzi spoke up. "Long time, no see Dralcian."  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to believe it has been a few millenniums," Dralcian sighed. He continued working on the ring.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"I've been here and there," Dralcian said. "Mostly I have been helping our kind stay out of the wrong hands. Lately, I have been tracking an organization bent on world domination and they plan on using us as the means."  
  
"That's horrible," Dizzi said. "Why would they do such a thing like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Dralcian said, placing down a tool. "I don't understand the way humans think nowadays. There are too many different types of people. It's hard to tell."  
  
"Rei, why did you tell us you were a bit beast?" Dizzi asked, completely confused.  
  
"Because I didn't want anyone to discover my secret," I said regretfully. "No offense, but you tend to be a loud mouth."  
  
"None taken," Dizzi said sheepishly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We aren't going to do anything until I gather more data on them," Dralcian said with a stern voice. Sometimes, he reminded me of Kai, but he knew how to be caring in his own ways. "I have limited information and I don't want to end up as one of their experiments."  
  
"Same here," Dizzi agreed with me. "I thought being stuck in a laptop was the worst thing that could happen to be, but I was wrong. Being an experiment is the worst thing I can ever go through. I think our boy genius is coming back with our tea."  
  
Dralcian nodded his head. We went back to whatever we were doing when he had departed from our company as we didn't want to make him suspicious. Upon entering, he brought over three cups of tea along with a tea pot.  
  
"I don't know if you wanted any sugar," Kenny said. He showed us a small shaker of sugar.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Dralcian said, taking a cup without looking.  
  
Kenny was completely shocked that the silver falcon could reach out without knocking things over and grab the cup of tea. "Are you sure about it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure and thanks," Dralcian said, sipping on the tea. With his nimble hand, he made a few adjustments to the ring and melted it down using the welder in the room.  
  
We worked for the next few hours and spent testing the beyblade that the silver falcon had started. The first tests didn't work out as we thought it would. I had to finally call it a night as I still had to train with the others first thing in the morning. Dralcian said that he would be heading out, but Kenny insisted that he stay the night. Our computer genius said that he could take this room as no one else was using it or if he didn't mind company, they could bunk together. The silver falcon thought about it and decided to take up the offer, though he wasn't about to sleep in this room.  
  
Morning came too early for me. I glanced towards the bed my room mate occupied not too long ago. Of course, he wasn't in it as he was an early riser. I wondered why he would be up that hour training. My clock read nine o' clock and I figured that the other were awake. Well what do you know? I was right.  
  
Moving through the rest of the area, I discovered they were outside training and I couldn't find a trace of Dralcian anywhere. I had thought he departed us, but then I saw a silver falcon up on the roof top. He was looking towards the forest. I didn't understand him at first then I realized that my team mates were in that direction. I nodded my head and headed towards that area.  
  
"What kept you?" Kai said in a cold voice.  
  
"I was up late last night," I said yawning. "Do you expect me to come on time?"  
  
"Kai, lighten up, he's been working on his blade," Tyson said, backing me up. "So who was that new guy cooking breakfast?"  
  
"What new guy?" I asked him.  
  
"You know the guy with the silver hair," Max said, fingering his hair.  
  
"Oh right," I said out loud nervously. "That would be Dralcian. He's an old friend of mine and came all the way here to help me."  
  
"He isn't going to tell anyone about our training?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Why on earth would he do that?" Tyson asked rhetorically. "He said that he doesn't belong to any team and he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"He doesn't even trust us," Max pointed that out.  
  
"He doesn't trust hardly anyone these days," I sighed wistfully. "Don't mind him."  
  
"Good for him," Kai said. "At least he's using his head."  
  
"What do you think we're doing here?" Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"I think you're wasting my time," Kai said coldly. He turned and shot his beyblade into the make shift stadium. "What are you standing around for? Start training."  
  
"Okay, o fearless leader," Tyson said, returning to his match with Max.  
  
I shook my head and headed over towards another stadium when I saw a flash of silver. Kai didn't seem to notice it. Well that was what I thought until he spoke up. "You can come out."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed you'd see me," Dralcian said, stepping out of the shadows. "I've come here to tell you that I'll be leaving."  
  
"What about my blade?" I inquired.  
  
The silver haired falcon took a moment to think about it. "If it means so much to you, I'll stick around until you have your improved beyblade."  
  
"Do you think you'll cook lunch?" Tyson asked, hearing our conversation.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Max giggled.  
  
"No, I think about other stuff," Tyson huffed.  
  
"We need to focus here," Kai said, becoming irritated at their lack of focus.  
  
"Aye, aye captain," Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"And don't worry, Kai, I won't tell anyone," Dralcian spoke out of the blue. For a split second, Kai seemed to be caught off guard before returning to his normal cold self.  
  
We spent a few hours training with Antonio. He was surprised that we had another guest with us, but we told him that the new comer flew in last night. We weren't lying when we said it. Dralcian indeed flew in last night. He left a couple hours after we started training, because he was going to make lunch. I wouldn't blame him. Tyson could eat as much as a starving army. Kai said that he was gone, because we could get down to serious beyblading.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, we had spent pretty much doing the same thing as yesterday. We trained almost the entire time with occasional breaks, because Kai couldn't stand Tyson's complaining and Max's puppy dog eyes. He wanted us to think that the reason was Tyson's whining alone. I can't understand why he wanted us to think that he didn't want us to know that he had emotions. Perhaps that was why he suppressed them, so that he doesn't have to deal with them. I wished he could show them more often.  
  
Later that night, Dizzi, Dralcian, Kenny, and I were hard at work on my beyblade. We were using the metal that the silver falcon had molded, but we were having trouble with the specifications. It had to be precise or my blade would be defeated. Glancing towards the others, I noticed they needed their sleep. Yawning, I took a look at my bit beast and found him to be sleeping. Just great, we were hard at work while he was catching zees.  
  
I had picked up my launcher with my new beyblade in my hand. As soon as I had launched it, it had burned lines on the floor. Wow, I never knew Driger had that much power to him or that my blade could be upgraded by that much. I had caught my beyblade to find a shimmer of silver leaving. He said that he was going to stick around only until my beyblade had been finished. I was glad that he became my friend and I think he was glad he became my friend.  
  
When we had arrived at the opening ceremony of the American Tournament, it was a complete disgrace to the sport of beyblading. That was what Kai said, once he saw show. They were going to have us facing against an all star team and I wasn't referring to the ones that Judy coaches. We were going against celebrities. I wanted to go against J. Heart. She was something else, but Tyson also wanted to go up against them. He was eager to face new competition, especially famous ones. However, Max got the best of us and he was sent to battle them. Lucky him. I guessed I'll have to wait for another celebrity match. Hopefully, they would be skilled in it.  
  
Emily was sent from the All Starz and this other kid. I forgot his name, but he was sent from Spintensity. In the first round, Emily took out one of her own team mates and single handedly took out the celebrity team. The celebrities didn't take too long to figure out that she was their weakest link so they teamed up against her. That was how they won. In the third round, Max showed Emily that it takes team work to win battles.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do after this?" I asked the others as we wandered around the area after Max had finished his beyblade battle. To tell you the truth, I wasn't up for doing much, but I figured I'd ask.  
  
"I don't know; what about you Max?" Tyson inquired from his blonde friend.  
  
"Maybe we can check out the games," Max suggested. "I saw a few of them on our way here and I'd like to win that plushie."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson chirped, racing Max towards the games area.  
  
"Kids," Kai scoffed. He turned to leave for our hotel room, when he heard me sigh. "What is it?"  
  
"You hardly spend time with any of us," I said softly. "I thought we were a team."  
  
"Teams are for losers," Kai scowled.  
  
"That's what you think," I said, leaving him alone. I wanted to get out and stretch my wings. Being around the others for such a long time, I couldn't spend a minute to myself. As soon as I reached a deserted area of the park, I allowed my wings to spread. I ran my fingers through my feathers as if preening it.  
  
'Why have your wings out in the open?' Driger asked, very concerned.  
  
"Because I need to stretch them," I replied. "I haven't been able to for the past few days and I don't have a ride to the hotel room."  
  
'You could always walk,' Driger reminded me.  
  
"For an hour?" I raised a brow. "The others would have been finished and there by the time I arrived and there is no way I'm going to be flying out in the open."  
  
'Suit it yourself,' Driger shrugged. 'I'm only concerned about you.'  
  
"Thanks," I said returning to brushing my feathers when suddenly I felt a hand on me and spin me around. My breath became very shallow as I saw those piercing crimson eyes of his. "Kai, what brings you here?"  
  
He didn't answer my question, but he ran his finger through my soft feathers. "What are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you," I spoke hastily and nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Kai asked his face coming closer to mine.  
  
"Because I can't," I spoke nervously. Suddenly, I found myself pinned on the ground with my team captain hovering very close.  
  
"You don't know or you refuse to tell me," Kai spoke into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He sure does know how to make a guy feel uneasy.  
  
"Listen Kai, you wouldn't understand," I sighed. "I don't even understand it myself and I'm the one who has to live with it. So just drop it."  
  
His answer came in the form of a passionate kiss. Kai pressed his lips against mine and licked his tongue against mine. I, of course, opened it to allow him into my mouth and responded with equal passion. His fingers ran through my pure white feathers. When we broke the kiss, I felt small ones on my neck and moaned. He got off me and allowed me to sit on his lap. I laid my head against his muscular shoulder. My wings were folded to accommodate our position.  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this?" I asked softly.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone without your permission," Kai said in a serious voice. "You'd better retract those wings."  
  
I nodded my head and my wings disappeared. Closing my eyes, I nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent. It was pleasant to my nose. His arm pulled me closer towards him, pressing our bodies even closer together. My eyes fluttered open to find a small smile on Kai, but it soon faded when we heard a few people passing by our area. They didn't notice us, but we heard them. Kai gently lifted me off his lap before standing up.  
  
"This never happened, understand?" he spoke with a solemn tone.  
  
"What?" I inquired with fake curiosity.  
  
"Good," Kai said.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked him, when he started to leave.  
  
"I'm going back to our hotel room," Kai replied. "This has been a complete waste of my time."  
  
"Oh okay," I said, running after him. He wasn't surprised when I caught up with him so easily.  
  
"Is there anything else you've been hiding?" Kai smirked.  
  
"I'll tell you if you need to know," I replied coyly.  
  
"Is that so?" Kai said, becoming annoyed.  
  
"Yep," I said, before taking off as fast as I could run.  
  
"You're not going to get away that easily," Kai called out as he ran to catch me.

  
  
Wingzero: What a lame chapter. Oh well.  
  
DS: I'm sure you'll have better episodes to work with in the future.  
  
Wingzero: You think?  
  
DS: You have the Russian episodes, not to mention Kai knows about Rei's wings.  
  
Wingzero: X3 Oh yeah. Tootles for now! *disappears in a shower of white sparkles*


	12. You Were Saying?

Wingzero: Wow, three episodes in one chappie. I hope you like it, though this mostly features Kai and Rei in their growing relationship as well as some other potential ones. XD

Michael: Do I have to?

Wingzero: Fine, but you don't have to call me Wingzero-sama.

Michael: Wingzero never has or will own Beyblade.  
  
When we arrived at the Glitter Dome, we ran into the All Starz as they were exiting their bus. Several photographers took their pictures as news reporters interviewed them. The All Starz represented this nation so I figured they would naturally be famous and receive all the attention, though Tyson didn't like it one bit. He was completely angry that we weren't receiving any attention, but I could care less.  
  
When they approached us, they kept on saying how their 'superior' technology will beat us. We were going to have to settle it later when we battle them in the finals. I knew we were going to make it that far with the extra training we have put in. We had worked so much harder ever since we won the Asian tournament. Great, now they were trying to get under Tyson's skin. That Emily was one annoying girl. She suddenly started pulling some moves on Kai. I knew he wasn't too pleased about her, but he kept it hidden from the rest.  
  
"I can't believe they had the nerve to say those things," Tyson almost yelled. He paced around the hotel room, while the rest of us were lounging around. Kai decided that he didn't want to hear Tyson go on and on about the All Starz so he excused himself.  
  
"Get used to it," I scowled. "I don't think they're going to change any time soon."  
  
"I guess you're right," Tyson sighed.  
  
"I wish my mom would treat me like her son," Max sighed as he leaned back in the chair.  
  
'I wish I knew where my parents are,' I thought to myself, 'if they are even alive.'  
  
"Same here," Tyson agreed with the blonde. "So what do we do know that we have a couple of hours to chill?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a walk," I said as I strolled out the door with a key to the room in my pocket.  
  
"Okay, Rei," the others called behind me.  
  
I headed towards the elevator and took it to the top floor, where I wandered around until I found the stairs leading to the roof. From there, I took in the sight. The city was still active for this time of night and I can't see the stars. The lights here were too bright and obscured the view. My gaze went over to the Glitter Dome, where would battle the other teams for the American championship. I wondered what the All Starz were doing now. They were probably training or upgrading their beyblades.  
  
Closing my eyes, I released my wings when I knew there wasn't anyone to see me. I lifted my wings as if to fly but I merely hovered above the roof top, because the lights would give my presence away to the people down below. Sometimes, I wished this city wasn't so bright so I could really fly around, but it wasn't. A cough brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
"You should really be careful," a voice warned me. Crimson eyes bore down on me as he advanced towards me.  
  
"Kai, what brings you here?" I asked, carefully choosing my words.  
  
"I saw you," Kai informed me.  
  
"Oh," I sighed, about to retract my wings when Kai placed his hand on my arch. He rubbed his hand down my wing and softly caressed my feathers.  
  
"I thought you told me to retract my wings," I said, completely confused.  
  
"I never said that," Kai corrected me as he pulled me closer. "Why were you out here in the first place with your wings?"  
  
"I wanted to fly," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's been awhile since I could, because humans will notice me."  
  
"What did you say?" Kai interrupted me.  
  
"Um nothing!" I said nervously as I tried to get out of his grasp, but he somehow managed to hold me even closer to him. "Kai, please let go." I squirmed in his grasp.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand under my chin forcing our eyes to meet. "I already knew you weren't human. You're something else."  
  
"Yeah," I said, losing myself to those crimson eyes.  
  
We stayed that way for awhile. Kai's strong arms were wrapped around me as he used one of his hands to stroke my feathers. I had my arms around him while laying my head on his strong shoulder. Something told me there was more to Kai than meets the eye.  
  
"Retract your wings," Kai ordered me in a whisper.  
  
"Why?" I looked up at him.  
  
"Because I told you," he countered. I saw something there in his eyes that made me obey him for some odd reason. He started to lead me down the roof and towards the elevator. Pressing a button, the elevator soon descended all the way to the first floor. Where were we heading?  
  
I wanted to ask that, but he wouldn't let me. Kai quickly led me out of the hotel and towards this one place. I didn't remember which way we were going, but Kai seemed to know where we were heading, though he didn't tell me. His crimson eyes scanned the crowd as if he was on the look out for someone. Could it be those men who were after powerful bit beasts?  
  
We finally arrived there. It appeared to be a large abandoned building. Kai opened the door and motioned for me to follow him. When I entered the room, it looked like an old auditorium that managed to survive an earthquake. So this was what Kai wanted to show me.  
  
"I can't believe it," I whispered. Suddenly, my wings made reappearance as I took off. I flew around the room, being careful of the lights and the balconies. When I had passed over Kai, I noticed he had a smirk on his face. It wasn't the intimidating ones he always gave to his opponents or to Tyson. It was something different.  
  
"I take you like it," Kai called out.  
  
"Yeah," I responded back to him as I made a sharp turn in midair. "It's good to stretch out my wings every once in awhile."  
  
"How does it feel like to fly?" Kai asked me.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said coyly as I swooped down and picked him up.  
  
We went around the room, circling around the seats. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he wasn't making that much noise. I didn't pull any tricks, because I wasn't sure if I could carry someone.  
  
"So this is what it's like to fly," Kai mused out loud.  
  
"Yes, it is," I agreed with him. "I wish you could too."  
  
"Same here," Kai said, to my surprise.  
  
I flew around for a few minutes before placing Kai back on the ground. "What do you think?" I retracted my wings and smiled.  
  
"I think we should do this more often," Kai pulled me closer to him. He had his strong arm wrapped around my waist. "Let's go we have a tournament tomorrow afternoon. We need our sleep and you especially." He poked me nose when I yawned.  
  
I was about to protest when I felt someone tug me along the way back to the hotel. Even though I was tired, I took the time to get a look around the city. It could be the last time I'll be seeing this place for awhile. I pointed to a shop that had the cutest plushie I have ever seen. Kai just glanced over at them for a second and headed towards the hotel.  
  
Upon arriving there, we headed towards the elevator, where we ran into Michael. He was on his way up from somewhere. I seriously thought they had their own rooms in those trailers or busses. The two team captains glared at each other when Michael noticed that I was in the same elevator as they were.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Michael inquired as he stepped closer towards me.  
  
"Mind what you're doing," Kai growled as he stepped between us.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Michael scowled.  
  
"Don't mess with my team," Kai growled again as the door opened up on our floor. He pulled me out of the elevator.  
  
As I glanced back, I could see a smirk on Michael's face. What was going through that mind of his? I wished I had the ability to read minds like Dralcian, but I don't. From the All Starz team captain, I felt several emotions going through his mind: confusion, anticipation, anger, and.... lust? This was very mind boggling to me.  
  
"I don't like him," Kai growled as he entered the room that we all shared.  
  
"You don't like anyone," I teased him, though I knew when to stop. Tyson would have kept going and ended up with a bruise or two.  
  
Kai only grunted a response, before heading towards the bathroom. He slammed the door, causing the others to jump up in surprise. When they gave me a questioning look, I only shrugged in response. Heck, I didn't know what goes in between those ears of his.  
  
"What do you think got up his pants?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Who knows goes what he thinks?" Kenny sighed. "You know out of all of us, you're the closest friend he has." He indicated towards me. Three pairs of eyes locked onto me.  
  
"What?" I asked. Then I remembered what happened. "He had an encounter with the All Starz captain on the way up here."  
  
"Oh," they chorused in response.  
  
"No wonder why he was in such a foul mood," Tyson thought out loud. "He was angrier than usual. Well, he was angrier than he is with me."  
  
"That's because he learned to tolerate you," Kenny replied with some sarcasm.  
  
"I heard that," Tyson scowled. "I have feelings, ya know?"  
  
"Of course you do," Max agreed with him. He leaned onto the blue haired blader, trying to get his point across. I could feel content and a high feeling, coming from the blonde.  
  
"Thanks, Max," Tyson gave him only a friendly hug.  
  
Max seemed to be disappointed, but then he plastered his usual smile on his face. Disappointment, fear, and despair came from him, though he didn't know I could feel it coming from him. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"I say we play a game of truth or dare?" Tyson chirped, trying to brighten the dreary atmosphere.  
  
"I say let's not," Kai said coldly as he emerged from the bathroom. "You all need your rest for tomorrow. If we don't win two out of three, then we won't advance to the next round and that means we won't be able to challenge the All Starz."  
  
"Fine, be that way," Tyson grumbled to Kai's retreating back. "Jerk."  
  
"I heard that," Kai called back in a warning tone.  
  
"How does he do that?" Tyson jumped back literally.  
  
"He has good hearing," I shrugged before running to catch up with Kai.  
  
The next day proved to be no different than the others. Kenny was sleeping with us for once, instead of trying to upgrade our blades. He had improved ours and we were ready to go. That was when I noticed Kai wasn't with us. It figured he would be the first one awake and training for the tournament, even though he was the substitute, though today seemed different. I shrugged before picking up my clothes and heading towards the bathroom. The others would fight over who was able to use it first.  
  
When I was finished, I noticed Kai leaning on the wall across from where I was standing. His ever so present scowl was on his face as he glared at the boys in bed. They were awake but they were fighting. Then suddenly, Kenny shot out from that fight into the bathroom. When Max and Tyson heard a door slamming, they scurried to the bathroom and started banging on the door. Now you saw why I wanted to be the second one there.  
  
"Knock it off you two," I scolded them while separating them. When they started to protest, I cut them off. "I'll pick a number between one through twenty. Whoever is the closest can go first."  
  
"That's fine with me," Tyson agreed.  
  
"Me too," Max said, going along.  
  
"Okay," I announced. "I have picked a number." The number I chose was three.  
  
"I pick fifteen," Tyson chirped as he thought he hit the number.  
  
"I choose seven," Max said happily.  
  
"Max is closer," I announced. "My number is three."  
  
The blonde happily skipped into the bathroom while Tyson sulked in the chair nearby. "Don't worry Ty, you're next."  
  
Later that day, we ventured towards the stadium. Mr. Dickenson had already registered us yesterday so we didn't have to do it today. We found out that we were going to be facing a team called the Renegades. I never heard of this team before, but they sound like a challenge. As we faced each other for the battle, I noticed they had a Spanish like theme to it, but I couldn't tell. I didn't travel around the world.  
  
The first person we faced danced to the music. I was assigned as the opening blader, but Kai said that he will blade. When I looked into his eyes, I could see the fire, burning in them. He wanted to blade to prove his point. I nodded my head, giving him the reigns. The blade was made with strings to absorb the attack and throw it back at its opponent. Kai must have figured that out when he attacked from above, snapping the strings and winning the match.  
  
Next up was Max, he faced off against a matador. At first he didn't know how to take down his opponent. The blade seemed to throw off his attacks until a light bulb clicked in his head. He figured a way to defeat his opponent. He used the other blade's sharp edges to catch it and throw it for a loop.  
  
Finally, there was Tyson. He didn't have to win his match as we won two already, but the rules declared that all three rounds must be played even though the winner had been decided. When he went up against his opponent, he threw the blade against the rocky terrain of the dish, before collapsing it on the blade.  
  
After the game, we decided to celebrate with ice cream. Kai didn't join us as usual, but that didn't surprise me. He wasn't the type to go on these outings unless he was taking a break or he needed to eat something. We had to force Tyson to cut down his selections to two cones, but he kept insisting that it wasn't much. I put my foot down and threatened to haul him out of there without any ice cream if he kept whining about it. Tyson said that Kai had been rubbing off on me, but I told him that he should be more serious, especially concerning his health.  
  
Our next battle was against this team, I forget their name. I was assigned to the first round. From my loss, we learned that we shouldn't underestimate them. I was kicking myself mentally for letting my guard and for him getting the best of me. I won't let it happen next time. I will not let my team down again.  
  
'Of course you won't,' Driger assured me after the round.  
  
'Thanks, that means a lot coming from you,' I thought sarcastically.  
  
'You know I'm saying it not because I'm trying to cheer you up. I really believe in you.'  
  
'I know you believe in me,' I sighed mentally. 'It won't help me unless I believe it.'  
  
'Of course you will,' a strange voice called out to me.  
  
'Who is it?' I thought to the stranger.  
  
'That would be Dranzer,' a female voiced out. 'He's been really annoying ever since he won almost every battle.'  
  
'You know I'm good,' Dranzer said a bit on the arrogant side.  
  
'Then how come you lost to me,' a teasing voice sounded.  
  
'Oh stuff it,' Dranzer scowled at the storm dragon.  
  
'You know you aren't the best,' Dragoon taunted.  
  
'I can beat you in my sleep,' Dranzer retorted.  
  
'Enough with the arguing,' Draciel interrupted them. 'I'm trying to win us a match here.'  
  
'Fine,' the two arguing bit beasts agreed.  
  
'Do they always do that?' I asked Driger.  
  
'Pretty much. They don't know you're an unsealed bit beast so they tend to talk even when you're around.'  
  
'Oh and I thought I was hearing things,' I said mentally.  
  
'Hey, is someone listening into our conversation?' a fire phoenix squawked.  
  
'That would be me,' I informed him. 'I'm able to hear bit beasts, because I am one of the two who remain unsealed.'  
  
'No way,' the others shouted. Just before they yelled this, Draciel's opponent retreated away from the turtle. She blinked a few times from inside her beyblade.  
  
'That was odd,' she commented.  
  
'I know,' Dragoon agreed with her.  
  
Then it was Tyson's turn up to blade. In the middle of the match, he started to lose focus when he became angry. They said anger clouds judgment. I would definitely agree with that statement. We had talked some sense into him and he was able to pull off a win for us.  
  
We headed towards the other stadium, where the All Starz were finishing their round. Their team captain parachuted from the roof down onto the floor. He was such a show off in my opinion. His launcher was a baseball which he used to knock the other blade out of the bowl nearly hitting us. When he saw us, he winked at us. He was also obnoxious.  
  
I allowed Driger to stay with Dranzer in Kenny's room. Kai surprised us by allowing our technician to work on his blade. He said he had other things to take care of, but he wouldn't spill the details. I mentioned that I was going for a walk.  
  
'So why the glum thoughts?' a feminine voice called out.  
  
'Dralcian,' I thought.  
  
'That's the name and don't wear it out,' she chirped.  
  
'I thought you would have been a guy,' I thought nervously.  
  
'There were some places a girl wouldn't have been suspicious,' she shrugged mentally. 'Anyways, I've come here to check on how you are doing.'  
  
'Not that well,' I sighed. 'I nearly lost us the tournament.'  
  
'Well, it is a team effort,' she thought casually. 'Everyone makes mistakes but we have to learn from those mistakes.'  
  
'I guess you're right,' I sighed mentally.  
  
'Good, I'll be checking out this man,' she said with an eerie voice. 'He doesn't seem to fit in the picture and he had been watching over your team as well as the All Starz. I think he was interested in your bit beasts.'  
  
'Could you keep me posted on what you find?' I thought to her.  
  
'Sure thing,' she replied.  
  
I had taken a few steps from the hotel when I noticed the All Starz and their groupies around the parking lot. Shaking my head, I went around them, but someone noticed me and cut me off. I narrowed my pupils and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want, Michael?"  
  
"No need to throw a hissy fit," Michael teased me, which I was very angry about.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee," Michael suggested.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but I like someone already," I said trying to get rid of him.  
  
"She isn't worth it," Michael said, in attempt to impress me. "Look what you have here."  
  
"He is the possessive type," I said. I noticed I was playing with the end of my ponytail.  
  
"Maybe he should loosen up," Michael shrugged. "You aren't going out or anything?"  
  
"He doesn't know I even like him a lot," I sighed.  
  
"Great!" Michael said enthusiastically. "Then he won't know what he's missing."  
  
"I don't know..." My voice trailed off.  
  
"Michael, how many times do I have to tell you no flirting?" Judy exclaimed while she stormed over to where we were standing. "And with our opponents."  
  
"But Judy, you know I don't let my blading interfere with my personal life," Michael protested.  
  
"This is not a time to be picking up dates," Judy scowled. She grabbed him by his ear and dragged him off to be with the rest of his team.  
  
'Now I know why Max is living with his father,' I thought to myself.  
  
I had noticed quite a crowd had gathered around the All Starz while we were chatting or Michael trying to hit on me. Turning around, I noticed a pair of angry crimson eyes glaring at the All Starz team captain. Could it be Kai? I didn't have much of a chance to look at him as he moved out of my view. That was an interesting development.  
  
Our next opponent was the team from Spintensity. We were ready to face them when Tyson had a bit of a problem. He ate too much last night and had a really bad stomach ache so Kai had to fill in for him. Besides, he was listed as out substitute and he didn't want to lose due to some technicality. The line up was Max, me, and Kai. Our playing field was a highway. They called it the New Jersey turn pike. It had a twisting highway with the Statue of Liberty in the middle.  
  
First up was Max. He faced this weird guy in a yellow dancing suit. Someone should call the fashion police or something, because that was one horrible outfit. The other bit beasts agreed with me on that. They thought it was very bad taste in clothing. His beyblade was synchronized to his dancing. I seriously thought a two year old could do better than him. Kai had figured out how to defeat him already, but he wouldn't tell us. It had to do with discovering it on our own, though he mentioned it had a steady rhythm. Dizzi figured it out and gave us an example, which helped Max to defeat him.  
  
I was up against Frankie. She loved the water so much that she could be considered a mermaid. Her launcher was a fishing pole. Go figure. It gave her the extra power behind her launch. I was ready with my own and we raced down the streets. I must admit she had speed, but it wasn't enough to overtake my Driger. I soon raced ahead of her. Then she caught up to me and used her flying fish assault. I kept my eyes on the real one and was able to knock it off balance. Later on, she tried using the same attack with a twist. I slowed down enough to slip through the hole in her attack and then hit her, sending her sky high. She thought she was going to make it when Driger raced around the entire highway to send her crashing outside before her blade hit the ground.  
  
Since we won two matches, there was no pressure for Kai to win the next one. Of course, he almost always wins so it didn't matter. Besides, I don't think his pride would let him lose even though we were advancing to the finals. Max noticed his mom leaving and wanted to follow her, but he remembered that Kai had to take his turn. Kai motioned for them to leave, because they weren't needed. It was only for formalities.  
  
Afterwards, I wandered around the area. That was where I discovered the All Starz hunched over a screen. Emily kept pushing the other guys out of the way as she was the smallest. She had front row seats to see whatever they were watching. I took it upon myself to see what they were up to, but no doubt it was something good, because everyone was crowding around it.  
  
"Are you sure you recorded this on tape?" Steve asked skeptically.  
  
"It could have been graphically altered," Eddie added.  
  
"I'm positive, I didn't alter it," Emily stamped her foot on the ground several times, hitting the guys toes. They looked like they were in pain, but they held back the scream.  
  
"You don't have to be so pushy," Michael quipped.  
  
"I can't believe he would have those," Judy gasped. "I thought they were only in fairy tales and such, but never in real life."  
  
"It goes to show you, Judy," Emily stated, "that even us scientists learn new things every day."  
  
"I guess you're right," Judy sighed.  
  
When I was able to get a closer view, I nearly fell over. The image was of........  
  
Ray: Why did you end on a cliffie?  
  
Wingzero: Cause I wanted to.  
  
Kai: You're evil.  
  
Wingzero: ^-^ I know.  
  
Kai & Ray: O_O!!!!!!!  
  
DS: HEY!!! I'M THE EVIL ONE AROUND HERE!!!!!!  
  
Wingzero: Oh yeah? What's the last evil deed you done?  
  
DS: Um, I threatened to kill the mailman. No, that was last week. I chased Tea and Anzu around, trying to kill them.  
  
Yami: Oh please. Getting rid of them would be a miracle.  
  
Bakura: You said it.  
  
Ishtar: I can't believe this, but I'll have to agree with Yami.  
  
Ray: No comments.  
  
DS: So what other evil deeds have you done?  
  
Wingzero: I super glued Joey to the toilet. I made Tristan think his house was underwater by putting fish tanks in front of the windows. I painted Duo's gundam pink. I decorated Wufei's gundam with little pretty bows. I dyed Relena's hair a very hot pink so no one can stand the sight of her. I detonated several bombs near Tea's and Anzu's home along with filling it with rabid skunks. I put a red sock in Seto's washing machine with his white clothes. I super glued Lee to the phone. I dug so many holes filled with traps for Team Rocket to fall in. Let's see the list goes on and on.  
  
Everyone except for DS: Your hikari is more evil than you.  
  
DS: ;_; I know.  
  
Kai: *comforts DS*  
  
Wingzero: ^_~ Later. *disappears in a shower of white and silver sparkles*  
  
Ray: What about the cliffie???


	13. Dangerous Alliances

Wingzero: Finally, I updated. *sighs* Wish I own Beyblade, but sadly I don't. ;.;

Michael: Hey, that's my job, but I'm not complaining.

Wingzero: v.vU

  
  
"Are you sure you recorded this on tape?" Steve asked skeptically.  
  
"It could have been graphically altered," Eddie added.  
  
"I'm positive, I didn't alter it," Emily stamped her foot on the ground several times, hitting the guys toes. They looked like they were in pain, but they held back the scream.  
  
"You don't have to be so pushy," Michael quipped.  
  
"I can't believe he would have those," Judy gasped. "I thought they were only in fairy tales and such, but never in real life."  
  
"It goes to show you, Judy," Emily stated, "that even us scientists learn new things every day."  
  
"I guess you're right," Judy sighed.  
  
When I was able to get a closer view, I nearly fell over. The image was of........  
  
ME!!!!! I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. There in front of me was a video clip of me with my wings. It couldn't get any worse than this. I backed up into the shadows, hoping that no one saw me or felt my presence.  
  
"Those don't look real to me." Michael waved his hand as if he didn't believe it. In truth, he didn't know whether he should believe it or not. Confusion and anxiousness came from him.  
  
"You know it could be the lighting or special effects," Steve added in his doubts. "Like in the movies and stuff."  
  
"I suppose that is one theory," Judy analyzed the data in front of her. She picked up a clipboard and read off the contents, which were a bunch of stats. "I have had strange power readings last night from an unidentified source."  
  
"Are you thinking it might be coming from Rei or what appears to be him," Emily stated. It was obvious she wanted believe it; at the same time, she believed strictly in science. The proverbial light bulb lit up in her head. "Why don't we go and ask him ourselves?"  
  
"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Judy looked around for any sign of me. However, I didn't stick around to be found by them.  
  
I tip toed out of there with my white tiger stealth. Once I was out of there, I sprinted towards the room Kai and I shared. Upon reaching it, I immediately jumped in and slammed the door, not noticing Kai until he tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Kai!" I shouted in surprise. He gave me a questioning look. "The All Starz found out I had wings." I grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have gone up there with your wings," Kai scowled, "but it's done and there's nothing we can do about it unless you can travel back in time." There was hope in his eyes. I couldn't disappoint him but at the same time, I won't lie to him.  
  
"So far I don't know of anyone who can manipulate time or space," I answered honestly. "You already know one of mine which is flight. Another one is empathy."  
  
"I see," Kai said without any emotions. "Just what are you exactly?"  
  
"I can't tell you that," I sighed nervously. "It concerns a friend of mine, who doesn't exactly trust anyone except for me and others of our kind."  
  
"We'll have to come up with a good excuse to as why you have wings," Kai said thoughtfully. He leaned against the wall, thinking about something. His eyes were closed, blocking his crimson eyes.  
  
'Maybe we can convince them it was just a movie,' I thought to myself. 'Emily thinks it could be a possibility or something. Now we only have to convince them that it was only a movie. If only Dralcian was here, he or was it she could use his or her mind powers to erase their memories. I then can destroy the evidence unless they created copies of it.'  
  
"We'll have to convince them it was only a film production and nothing else," Kai stated as if he was reading my mind.  
  
"What do you suggest?" I asked him curiously as I leaned onto him.  
  
"We'll do a repeat performance tonight except we'll be using wires instead of you flying on your own," Kai replied with a smirk.  
  
Later that night, we were eating dinner at this restaurant, which Kai forbidden Tyson to choose the buffet and limited him to just a couple of dishes with a dessert. Max can only have one dessert, because we didn't need him to be on another sugar high especially with the plan we were going to pull off. Tyson and Max had to practically pry Dizzi out of his hands. Kai threatened to keep the laptop until Kenny ate with us. Needless to say, that did the trick.  
  
After dinner, things were going to get strange and unusual. Kai set up our props while I was getting ready. I sat on my bed preening my feathers until they shined. Tyson and Max were going to explore the hotel, though Max really wanted to meet up with his mother and ask her a few questions. Tyson went along with the blonde, because he didn't trust Judy or any members of the All Starz team. Truth be told, the blue haired blader wanted to spend time with the blonde, but he just didn't know it yet. Kenny as usual spent his night typing away on his keyboard. He was going over our statistics from the past few days.  
  
"Is everything ready?" I asked walking onto the roof.  
  
"Of course it is," Kai growled softly, though I heard it as plain as day. With that, he started to place the harness and strings in place. Over in the corner, a fake camera stood there as if recording the entire event.  
  
Knowing Kai, he probably has thought of every possibility. Our plan was perfectly executed. We made sure that the All Starz were recording our session on the roof. What they didn't know was that I had my actual wings out, but what they don't know can't hurt them. Kai was right about his plan and it was a good thing our team mates weren't around.  
  
"That should keep them away for awhile," Kai leaned back on his bed.  
  
"I would hope so," I sighed in relief. "Where are the others?"  
  
"How should I know?" Kai snapped at me. "I was with you the entire time."  
  
"You are our team captain after all or have you been seriously slacking off?" I teased him, only to receive a pillow on the head. Well, it was better than a fist.  
  
"You should be lucky I'm letting you off the hook this easily," Kai snorted. He turned over and yawned a small one. "They're all watching a movie and seeing as we don't have a match tomorrow we're going to take the time to train."  
  
"I take it that means an early wake up call," I inwardly groaned at the thought.  
  
"No, I want all of you to be well rested," Kai surprised me with his unusual change of behavior. Normally, he would have said yes. "I don't want any of you making mistakes due to your lack of rest. If there's one thing I learned from my stay with you is that you all need frequent rests."  
  
"That's what you think," now it was my time to snort. "I don't need that much rest and besides, you're pushing yourself."  
  
"Whatever," Kai grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," I informed him as I stood up. I picked up my night clothes, which consisted of shorts, a plain shirt, and fresh underwear. Glancing over, I noticed Kai dozing off. Today had been a rough day for the both of us. Well, I don't know about him, because we weren't exactly joined at the hip.  
  
**********Kai's POV**********  
  
I heard the soft foot falls of my room mate into the adjacent bedroom. Once the door closed, I counted down three minutes before I stood up. There were a few things I needed to take care of and I didn't want him to become involve in it. Speaking of which, it led me to wonder what exactly was he. I know from experience he had wings as well as a few other hidden talents. Then there was that mysterious person. He came all the way to where we were training. They obviously had something in common.  
  
Great, now I was getting ahead of myself. I knew my 'grandfather' sent his men out here, from the way those people were giving me these strange looks in the audience. They had several cameras, measuring equipment, as well as recording ones. I couldn't let them know that I was onto them so I pretended to be clueless like the rest of my team mates. Voltaire ordered me to watch out for powerful bit beasts, because he wanted me to steal them. I wasn't the type to follow orders, but for now I can swallow my pride. Hey, I have nowhere to go and it wasn't like I could take care of myself. Anyways, I was straying away from my main purpose here.  
  
Glancing around the corner, I noticed that no one was awake. This should make things much easier, though in Tyson's case it would have been a breeze. Normally, Kenny will be up at this hour, trying to upgrade their beyblades. As much as I hate to admit, I sometimes do need his help when finding ways to maximize my beyblade's potential. Just don't tell him that. I will never hear then end of it from that pig.  
  
I found myself wandering around the hallway before approaching the elevator. As there was hardly anyone awake, the cart didn't take much time to reach my floor. I quietly walked into it and headed towards the lobby. The night shift was pretty much bored and could care less why I was up at this late hour. Normally, there were a few bellhops and attendants. Now one attendant and one bellhop were sitting; bored out of their minds.  
  
Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind. I turned sharply and headed in that direction. The lobby was pretty large with a few sofas in the guest waiting area. They had a small table for children to play and a few toys, but those were in a sectioned off corner. It must be to prevent the toys from littering the main place. A few newspapers were on the chairs, pretty much worn out after today's events.  
  
The outside air was crisp and cool, even for this kind of weather. Not to my surprise, I can't see any of the stars in the black sky. The bright lights of this city prevented any kind of star gazing. For some odd reason, when I stared into the sky, I felt calm and at peace with myself. Don't get me wrong. I handled the everyday stress of my 'grandfather' and my team, in particular Tyson with no problem; though there were at times when I want the stress and burden to be taken away even if it was for a glimpse.  
  
A soft rustle brought my attention to a shadowed figure. Instinctively, I reached in my pockets for my beyblade and launcher before it had time to react. Instead of pulling out his own beyblade, he laughed. His ice blue eyes pierced through the darkness. I remembered seeing those eyes before, but where in the seven hells did I see them?  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded to know. I had my launcher aimed straight at his head, should he make any hasty actions.  
  
"My, my," the person tsked. "And here I was coming to say hi and see how you were doing. It has been such a long time since we've seen each other, eh Kai?"  
  
"Well whoever you are, go and bug someone else tonight," I growled, wanting to leave this nut case and head back to my hotel room.  
  
The figure stepped out from the shadows into the light. I saw his flaming red hair that looked like he was trying out for clown school. It reminded me of red wings. He had on regular clothes: dark blue denim pants that were a bit loose on him with a white belt, a black long sleeved shirt, a white baseball jersey over it, and some sort of communication device.  
  
"You're telling me you don't recognize me?" The mystery person gasped before composing himself. "Well I don't blame you after what happened, though I don't know why you would ally yourself with a bunch of children and amateurs."  
  
"What I do is none of your concern," I growled lowly. I turned to leave when suddenly I found myself face to face with him. "I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Leaving so soon?" The person was becoming rather annoying. "I happen to take orders from one Voltaire Hiwatari."  
  
The name caught me off guard. "So you work for my grandfather. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to see if you recognized me and I guessed the others were right. You lost your memory from when we grew up. Enough about that. Do you have the information?"  
  
"I have the information, but I'm not going to hand it over to a middle man," I sidestepped him. "I only take orders from Voltaire, not one of his flunkies."  
  
"Ouch I'm hurt," the mystery person feigned hurt. He dramatically placed his hand over his heart and staggered a bit backwards. After he was finished with his theatrics, he went down to business. "Voltaire wants to hear from you as soon as you're finished with the American tournament. He's pleased you have become a stronger blader when you joined the Bladebreakers."  
  
I snorted as I already knew he would be. That was all I ever was to him, a tool to be exploited whenever possible. "You have a knack for stating the obvious." What was his name? I had to know it if we grew up together. "Yuri?"  
  
The red haired person froze in place. "You remembered my birth name, how?"  
  
"I don't know," I shrugged as it meant nothing in the world.  
  
"There are only a select few who know it," the red haired person said before something dawned on him. "So you're starting to remember your past. This should be interesting." He gazed up into the sky. "You know in Russia you can see the stars. These Americans with their lights destroy the natural beauty of this world."  
  
I raised my brow in confusion. "First you're giving me orders and now you're going philosophical on me?"  
  
"Kai, Kai," Yuri shook his head. "You don't understand the subtly of the situation. When you have the time, it's nice to take things slow and relax. I'm in no hurry to grow up and I'm guessing you're too. Personally I like staying up at night, watching the stars until I fall asleep."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Yuri shifted around on his feet. "Yes. I remember the first time I ever did it. You were the one who got me hooked on it. I had been returned from my training regiment when I saw you gazing out of the window and at the stars. I asked you why you were just staring at a bunch of stars. You answered it was relaxing to look at so I decided to give it a try. Then almost every night we'd watch the stars as we drifted off to sleep. On some nights, we would try to locate every constellation within sight. You were the better of us as much as I hate to admit."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Because ever since you went away, I felt like I lost a part of me," Yuri sighed. He shifted uneasily around in the dirt. "You see you're one of the very few people I have learned to trust. You were like family to me so of course I would be upset to see you leave. The others missed you too."  
  
"I wasn't aware of that." I returned my blade and launcher to my pockets, before gazing upon those stars, what I could see of them.  
  
"Which is the reason why I'm here," Yuri took a step towards me. "I wanted to see how you were doing without raising suspicion from our superiors. When word was out they wanted someone to relay a message to you personally and check on your progress, I naturally volunteered. I worked extra hard to prove myself and here I am."  
  
"How touching."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to remember what we went through," Yuri sighed in exasperation. "Please take care of yourself. I don't want to be bringing your grave flowers."  
  
"Such a vote of confidence," I snorted. "In any case, what do you go by now?"  
  
"Tala." In a flash, Yuri had disappeared from my vision just as quickly as he had come into it.  
  
That was one very odd person. Taking one last glance at the night sky, I departed from our meeting place and headed towards the hotel room with only one thing in mind: sleep. Hey, I was human after all.  
  
*********Dralcian's POV*********  
  
I headed out after checking up on Rei and his team mates. Kai was missing. Well, normally he would disappear on them, but this time was different. I could feel it in my feathers. Something was wrong with this picture. I wandered outside of the hotel, in a park area when I found two people speaking. Kai was one of them. The other one went by the name of Yuri.  
  
Perhaps he worked for that organization I was spying on. If that was the case, then why was Kai with him? How does he know Kai? Yuri mentioned something about them growing up together, but the Bladebreaker team captain had no clue what he was talking about. Who was this Voltaire Hiwatari? I hoped he wasn't one of those people searching for bit beasts. In any case, I should warn Rei about it.  
  
Something inside told me Yuri didn't want to have anything to do with this Voltaire. In fact he wanted out, but he couldn't leave so easily. I had searched his mind for scattered memories to see if he was telling the truth. He was telling the truth. I found slips of memory with him and Kai along with three other boys. I'll have to warn Rei about not getting close to this Yuri or Tala, whatever he decides to call himself. Also, Kai might be in league with them.  
  
**********Rei's POV**********  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Kai still asleep, which made me wonder. What was he doing up late last night. Normally, he was the first one to rise. I would be the second with Max not far behind me. Kenny would be going to sleep about now if he spent the night doing last minute upgrades. Tyson, well let's not go there, shall we?  
  
It was then I noticed my bit beast curled up on the chair. "So you're finally awake." Obviously, he had been trying to wake me up for some time now. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Tyson is starting to rub off on you."  
  
"Whatever," I said in an irritated voice. "How long have you been out?"  
  
"Ten minutes," Driger said casually. "Don't worry; I'm not using a large quantity of my energy, if that's what concerns you."  
  
"What concerns me is you're not up to it for the match," I sighed. Sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall. "You'd better go back into your blade before Kai wakes up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want him to see that bit beasts can take human form. It's bad enough he knows I'm not exactly human and who knows what will happen once others find out."  
  
"He's correct," Dranzer emerged from Kai's blade. He wrapped his arms around my bit beast in a possessive manner, declaring that I should keep my paws off the white tiger.  
  
"No need for that," Driger chuckled, though he liked his lover being possessive. "My master is in love with your master so no need to worry. Besides, we're cousins in case if you've forgotten."  
  
I smirked at the two love birds. "So you two have patched things up?"  
  
"Pretty much," Driger replied, though he wasn't paying complete attention to me.  
  
A muffled moan caught our attention. The white tiger and the phoenix immediately shot into their respective blades. I whipped out my clothes and rushed into the bathroom, before Kai could really wake up.  
  
**********Bit Beasts POV**********  
  
The five bit beasts of the Bladebreakers sneaked into the room of Kai and Rei when their masters were eating breakfast at the table. In each of their minds, they were going over the tournament and whatnot. Draciel and Dragoon arrived shortly after their masters had gone downstairs. Dizzi was the last to arrive, because Kenny was completely attached to his laptop, meaning she couldn't sneak away.  
  
"You're late," a gruff voice sounded, throughout the room.  
  
"Oh hush you," she snapped in irritation. She hastily closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it so they had no uninvited eavesdroppers. "I had a hard time, convincing Kenny to leave me alone and eat breakfast." She made her way to a chair and plopped herself down on it.  
  
"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Draciel giggled. She wore a simple purple dress with two inch straps. On her dress, she had pink, blue, and a few silver flowers embroidered on it. Her long violet hair went down to her waist which was held back by a band at the back of her head.  
  
"You're telling me," Dragoon agreed with her. His hair was short, untamed, and blue. He wore navy blue pants, a black belt to keep the pants up, a white shirt, and a medium blue over-shirt. On top of his head, he too wore a baseball cap like his master. "So anyways, why are we here?"  
  
"We have been hearing reports of an organization capturing powerful bit beasts for their own purpose," Dranzer started as the team captain of the bit beasts. "I do not know all the information, but we should be careful at all times and I mean all times. We cannot be popping out of our blades, until we know the safe is clear."  
  
"We understand," Driger said, eyeing the rest of them warily. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "As you know there are only two unsealed bit beasts. One of them is my master and the other one is a rogue. I don't know where he's at the moment. He tends to pop out at the most unlikely time. Personally, I find it to be annoying."  
  
"Is that so?" A new voice echoed off the room's walls.  
  
The five bit beasts were startled at the approach of another. "Yes." The white tiger found it to be really annoying.  
  
"I have also discovered something interesting about your team's captain," Dralcian ignored the looks the others gave him. "He was wandering out late last night when he happened to meet an acquaintance of his. This person just so happens to work for Voltaire, who's after powerful bit beasts. I believe those two are in league with the organization."  
  
"How do you know Kai is working with them?" Dranzer was ready to pounce on the silver falcon.  
  
"He's working for Voltaire, but he doesn't want to," Dralcian spoke softly. "He and his friend do not want any association with them, but they are forced to. I think he will be able to turn the tide when it comes down to it."  
  
"Perhaps," Dranzer said thoughtfully. He scratched his chin with his claws. "I know my master wouldn't turn away from us."  
  
"You could say that," Dralcian shrugged.  
  
**********Tala's POV**********  
  
Last night, I couldn't believe what happened then. The others were right. Kai didn't remember me. He was the closest person I allowed to get to me. He was almost like a brother; no, he was my brother even if we didn't share the same blood. I'll make sure that no one harms my family. Then there was Rei. It seemed Kai had taken a liking to him. So the ice cold Kai had a weakness. Boris won't hear of this if I had my way.  
  
Speaking of which, I was due for a daily report. Yawning, I swung myself into a sitting position and walked towards my suitcase. Normally, I carried fewer luggages, but Voltaire insisted I take along a few pieces of surveillance equipment as well as a well secured communication channel.  
  
Not wanting to appear in my night clothes, I changed into my uniform. Once I found my appearance satisfactory, I went over to my suitcase and picked up the communication device. I opened it up and logged onto it. What was up with them and so many passwords?  
  
"Tala, reporting in sir," I said in my cold and distant tone.  
  
"Ah yes, Tala," Voltaire said with a voice that made my skin crawl. "Did you obtain the information I requested?"  
  
"Negative sir. The subject refuses to comply unless he is directly giving it to you."  
  
"That's Kai for you. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Kai seems to have no memory of his past with the Abbey. He doesn't even remember Boris or the other Demolition Boys. Should I take action?"  
  
"Not know." My superior had a look of disappointment on his face along with a frown. "The Bladebreakers will be heading for the Russian tournament. We'll wait until then before we make our move. Do you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly," I replied in attention. "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Do you know of any information we can use against Kai?"  
  
Drat. I hope he wasn't going to get to that. Maybe I can stall him for some time and buy Kai some as well. Hopefully, I won't be losing a brother in the process or more importantly my life. "I have a few speculations, but I need to confirm them."  
  
"Speculations are worthless," Voltaire growled. Suddenly, I heard the clanging of metal and a loud bang. He must have banged his hand against his desk. "You will come back here immediately and begin the preparations."  
  
"Of course sir," I replied before shutting off the communications and making sure that it was off. "One of these days, you're not going to be ordering me around. I'm not your tool that you can use and throw away."  
  
I clenched my fists and growled.  
  
"One of these days, you're going to pay dearly."  
  
Wingzero: o_0 So many POV's in this chapter. Rei, Kai, Dralcian, Rei again, bit beasts, and then Tala. ^.^ At least it's long.  
  
Tala: Why did you change my name to Yuri?  
  
Wingzero: *thwacks Tala* You're birth name is Yuri, but you're going to be Tala, except when you're alone with Kai or the other Demolition Boys.  
  
Tala: Oh.


	14. Adios America or Hey Robert!

Wingzero: About time I updated this fic. Ehehehe. I hate finals.  
  
DS: That's what you said in the other fic.  
  
Wingzero: *twitch* *twitch*  
  
Kurama: I say you have about one minute to live.  
  
DS: *runs for her life*  
  
Kurama: *watches his watch*  
  
Wingzero: *starts chasing her yami one minute later*  
  
Hiei: Tch, they're so predictable.  
  
Yusuke: You don't say?  
  
Hiei: ..  
  
Kurama: That yami doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut around her hikari.  
  
Yusuke: Now that's an understatement.  
  
Kurama: Wingzero doesn't own anyone except herself, her yami, and her brother.

Michael: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~American Finals Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moment we've been waiting for the American tournament; then we were off to the Russian tournament. I wondered who I would be going up against. We decided I should go in the second match after Tyson went. Max insisted he take a match, but it might mean losing the entire tournament after all they knew all his moves. Surprisingly, Kai allowed him to take the last match.  
  
During breakfast, Tyson could hardly keep still. I swore we will have to strap him into that chair if he doesn't calm down in less than a minute. Kai seemed to be on the verge of strangling him, but refrained himself, at least until the tournament was over. Hopefully, Tyson wouldn't do anything drastic until then or afterwards. We knew Kai wasn't exactly the most patient person.  
  
"Tyson keep still," Kai hissed at the other blue haired teen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kai," Tyson apologized sheepishly while fidgeting in his chair. Seriously, he must have ants in his pants from the way he appeared to be acting. "I'm just so excited and pumped!" He punched his fist in the air.  
  
"If you don't calm down in the next couple of minutes, you're running laps once this tournament is over," Kai retorted. His knuckles went white from his tight grasp on the silverware and I swore the metal started to bend from all the pressure being applied to it.  
  
"Calming down," Tyson said quickly as he still kept fidgeting. Well, it was certainly better than him bouncing in the chair.  
  
"Hey, do you think your friend is going to be coming with us?" Max asked me.  
  
I tilted my head and thought for a second. "It's up to him, but I don't have a clue. He tends to appear at the strangest times."  
  
"Like now?" A familiar voice startled everyone, though some of us didn't show it.  
  
"What brings you here?" Max asked politely.  
  
"I came to see you battle," he said, taking an empty seat besides Kenny. "Besides that, why can't I visit friends?"  
  
"I suppose so," Tyson said unsure of himself before cheering up. "Just wait until you see us go up against the All Starz. We're going to whip them good."  
  
Crimson eyes glared at the enthusiastic beyblader. "You should never underestimate your opponent and never take any match lightly."  
  
"After all, this is the championship," I agreed with our team captain. "The All Starz have defeated all of their challengers so they aren't going to be pushovers."  
  
"Okay, okay," Tyson grumbled. "I can take the hint." He then began stuffing his face full of the breakfast items.  
  
It was a miracle we were able to hold down our breakfast when Tyson was eating nearby. I chalked it up to having to spend several meals with him. Dralcian turned a bit green at the sight, but he already ate so it wasn't as big of deal.  
  
"How can you stand to be around him when he eats like that?" The silver falcon muttered under his breath.  
  
"You get used to it," I shrugged and continued eating, ignoring the human vacuum. "I suppose we all had to one of these days."  
  
"I guess after all you are team mates," Dralcian shrugged his shoulders.  
  
However the subject of the discussion had not even heard them as he was busy concentrating on his breakfast and anything edible within his arm's reach. Several times Max or Kenny had to protect their food from wandering hands. I doubt Tyson would be stupid enough to steal food from Kai, knowing that he won't be using forks or spoons but rather a knife, a really sharp one.  
  
"Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you a question," I remembered what Max had asked us earlier that day.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to be coming with us to Russia?" I inquired.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Dickenson arranged it for me to accompany you guys," Dralcian shrugged off. I could tell he was hiding something, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was. He was a mystery just like Kai. Then again he was definitely older than all of us put together.  
  
"Now that we have it taken care of, we need to get ready for the tournament," Kai said, standing up from his seat. He reached out and grabbed Tyson's collar when the blader was about to pass him. "You're not going back for your thirds. I do not want my clothes smelling."  
  
"And neither do I," I voiced in agreement. To think, I had to have a good sense of smell.  
  
"No offense Ty, but I don't want to smell your bodily odors again," Max said, trying to chose the right words.  
  
"Fine," Tyson huffed, returning back to his seat and placing his plate back down on it. "So what are we going to go?"  
  
"Meet me at the practice stadium in an hour," Kai said, standing up and leaving the restaurant without another word.  
  
"What a grouch," Tyson stuck his tongue out at our team captain.  
  
"Come on Tyson, it gives us a chance to check out the hotel," Max eagerly tugged on Tyson's arm. "Besides, we didn't get a chance to with Kai training us constantly."  
  
"Alright Maxie," Tyson managed a smile. It wasn't his usual smile, but hey, it was a smile.  
  
"Anyways, we could always walk off our food," Max said as they disappeared through the doors.  
  
"That leaves the three of us," I said glancing over at both Dralcian and Kenny.  
  
"Sorry guys, but it leaves the two of you," Kenny hastily apologized. He stood up with his laptop under his arm. "I'm going to visit the BBA and see what information I could find about the Russian bit beasts. They are after all the defending champions so there is bound to be information on them."  
  
"I think I know a little about the Russian team," Dralcian said thoughtfully. He paused to think for a moment and then his head shot up. "They are the Demolition Boys and they aren't known for their honor in beyblading."  
  
"That's real nice to know," I said sarcastically. With that Kenny left the two of us.  
  
We wandered out of the restaurant. Mr. Dickenson paid for our meals ahead of time as it was buffet. I should have warned him about letting us eat at an all you can eat restaurant. Maybe it was for the better, because it would cost him more if we went to a regular restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tournament~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers and I walked into the stadium, where the other team, aka the All Starz, was setting up for the final round of the American tournament. Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, and Dralcian were all up in the audience, though they had good seating. Since the bit beast wasn't exactly part of the team, he wasn't allowed down here.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" I asked the others.  
  
"You bet!" Tyson chirped while pumping his arm into the air. I can tell he was very excited about it from the waves of emotions coming off of him.  
  
Max was excited as well. He wanted to win the tournament but he wanted to show his mom he wasn't weak as he thought she thought he was. (confusing, ne?) "I can't wait to show them what we can do."  
  
"Does everyone know the line up?" Kenny inquired. He was furiously typing away on his laptop as usual. Jeez, that kid needed a new hobby, not that I mind or anything.  
  
"I'm going up against this Steve fellow," Tyson stopped his antics long enough to come up with an answer.  
  
"My opponent is Eddie," I replied. I knew he possessed a bit beast, as a little birdie told me earlier that day. "I wonder what kind of attacks he uses."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Kai stated rather flatly. He was sitting on the farther side of the bench, leaning on the back. His crimson eyes were hidden from the world as he had them shut. "You need to concentrate on preparing yourselves instead of worrying too much."  
  
"I'm up against their team captain," Max said, looking at the line up for the All Starz. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get."  
  
"You don't need it Maxie," Tyson placed his arm around his shoulders in a friendly reassuring manner. "He's full of hot air."  
  
"Just like someone I know," Kai now had his eyes open and his glare directed at the commenter.  
  
"I was only trying to lighten the situation," Tyson huffed and went back to staring at where the dish should be. They had covered the dish area to make the teams guess at what kind of stadium we would be battling in.  
  
"They're starting," I spoke up once they had their theatrics going.  
  
During the first round, Tyson went up against Steve who used a football to launch his beyblade. The stadium resembled more of a city than an actual stadium. He had the upper hand, since he thought he had more power and that they knew every move of Tyson's. In the second one, Tyson managed to trick him. Don't ask. For the third round, Tyson pulled a victory out of the jaws of defeat. I never knew he had in him to pull such a gutsy move.  
  
Then it was my turn. I was up against Eddie. Our stadium was rather unusual. It was a satellite dish, with a slick surface which made it hard to maneuver around. Unfortunately for me, my beyblade wasn't built to handle such surfaces. Fortunately for Eddie, he had his beyblade specially equip to handle these types of circumstances. I found out the hard way when his beyblade crashed into mine and my blade couldn't stay inside the dish. The second time, it landed on mine, causing it to come out of the stadium quickly. Needless to say, I was downright pissed off. Okay, I was extremely pissed off. Sometimes, life wasn't fair.  
  
Max finished the best of three. He had to win or we wouldn't be going to the Russian tournament. Not to mention, the All Starz will be gloating in our faces at our lack of experience or something like that. During the first battle, Max was completely nervous. Heck, I would be too if my parents were watching me and on the opposite team. In the second battle, Max managed to pull himself together with the support from the rest of us. For the third round, Max had to give it everything he had, because Michael switched to his right arm, which was his stronger arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We had finished packing when we noticed we were short one member. Our youngest team mate was missing and Kai thought nothing of it, but the three of us went to search for him. Most likely, he would end up either in the BBA office or in a beyblade shop. I asked Kai whether or not he will assist us in searching for our missing team mate. He informed me he had better things to do and that if we were going to search for Kenny, why should he waste his energy.  
  
I felt like strangling him right then and there; however, I restrained myself from violently harming my team captain. After all, someone needed to keep Tyson in line and I seriously doubt I wanted to get stuck with the job. Besides, we needed four people for the tournament, just in case one of us couldn't blade.  
  
Dralcian was preoccupied with something or another, though he told us approximately where we could find our lost technician. At least he helped us unlike some team captain, who will remain nameless. It was a good thing he narrowed down our search area. Otherwise, we will have to swim to Russia and trust me cats can't swim that far. I could fly there myself as tempting as it may seem, but I wanted to enjoy my trip there. After all, there weren't many opportunities for me to travel on a cruise ship.  
  
The first store we entered was a beyblade shop. Unfortunately for us, Kenny wasn't browsing for beyblade parts. Then we went to the BBA located in the USA, and guess what? He wasn't there either. From there, we decided to check each place on the street methodically. We had to hurry up otherwise the ship would leave without us.  
  
We happened to find our team technician in the unlikeliest of places. I almost burst out laughing at his attire. He wore a tan trench coat over his normal clothing and a detective like hat. He was going over Tyson's wins as well as loses. I guessed he was trying to put together some sort of strategy for when we go against the Russians.  
  
As soon as we arrived at the docks, the ship was about to leave. We found Kai standing on the ship already. Dralcian was up there, but he was on the other side of it. I don't think the falcon trusted Kai enough to be around him without having company.  
  
We boarded the ship and went exploring it without Kai. Our team captain said he had better things to do than to waste his time wandering around. Surprisingly, the other bit beast didn't mind. He wanted to become familiar with the ship in case of an emergency. I would have to agree with him.  
  
About an hour later, we went our separate ways. Dralcian decided to hit the weight room. Max went off somewhere. I guessed it was somewhere near the pool, as he had an affinity for water. Upon the ship leaving, we discovered Kenny had sea sickness so he went back to our cabin to lie down for awhile. As for Tyson, I don't know where he wandered off to, but for me, I went to check out their food.  
  
Man they had good food. I walked out the door to be confronted by Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They were trying to help our technician get rid of his sea sickness. Tyson first suggested swimming and then Max suggested eating, from what I heard. Then I recommended that we battle someone. After all, this ship had a built in beyblade stadium. The guys were enthusiastic about it.  
  
Once we entered the area, we found several amateur bladers. Of course being honorable bladers, we didn't challenge them as we were on the professional level. We won two national tournaments and were on our way to winning a third. Deciding to do something else, we wandered somewhere else.  
  
Kenny suggested we start an exercise regiment. Tyson had to run laps around the ship. If it were me or Kai or Dralcian, it would be no problem, but this was Tyson we were talking about. Max was sent to the weight room. Now that I think about it, he didn't have much muscle on his bones. That was when Kenny turned to me. He was about to say something when I said I just ate. I told him to tell me in an hour, but then again I trained by myself while I was back home so I just needed to take it up a level after warming up.  
  
After an hour I decided to start warming up by jogging in one place. Suddenly a couple of boys came rushing past me. I decided to stop one of them.  
  
"What's going on?" I inquired the stranger.  
  
"Someone is challenging that guy," the stranger said. "It's going to be one heck of a battle."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" I asked another question.  
  
"I don't know who, but I'm not going to miss out," the kid said as he rushed off towards the stadium.  
  
I wondered who it could be and rushed towards the stadium, only to run into a familiar friend. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to see the battle," he replied casually. He glanced over to where the other people were heading. "I assume you are too."  
  
"Yeah, let's go before we miss anything," I said, rushing to the stadium with him in tow.  
  
Once we reached there, we found a circle around Tyson and this strange violet haired guy. So far they didn't have their bit beasts out, but that was not for long. They soon had their bit beasts out in an epic battle. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it epic, but it was a fierce battle. At first the two were pretty much even until the griffin started growing in size. He shot several feathers at Dragoon, who couldn't dodge it and took the hit directly.  
  
In the end, Tyson lost to this person. Whoever he was, he was a tough opponent. I hoped I could go against him, but I doubt I was far enough in my training to pull it off. If it was me in my bit beast form, then I would stand a stand a chance against him or I worked together with the other unsealed bit beast.  
  
Unfortunately for us, Tyson would not let up. He wanted another round but the guy refused to. He said something about us not being a challenge to him. I swore there wasn't enough space in this room to fill his ego. Then Tyson insisted on having a name to go with his face. Inside I agreed with him one hundred percent. On the outside, I remained neutral. The violet haired person introduced himself as Robert. One day Robert, someone will deflate your huge ego.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kai," I said, spotting Kai leaning on the ship's rail staring out into the sky. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"None of your business," Kai replied gruffly. He didn't turn to me to know who it was.  
  
"We were wondering when you're going to be coming back," I replied softly. I too leaned onto the rail and stared out into the night sky. "It's getting late and I suspect you want us to train harder after that defeat."  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied bluntly.  
  
I wondered what had gotten into him. He wasn't this distant when we were alone, but then I noticed we were out in public. Perhaps a private place would be more comfortable to him. "Let's turn in for the night. The others have already gone to bed or they should be when I had left them." My response from him was a slight twitch.  
  
Without a word, Kai pushed himself off the railing and heading towards our shared cabin. I followed not far behind him. When we entered, we found the others sleeping on their beds. Kai merely walked past them and into our bathroom to change with his nightwear. After he finished, it was my turn. We didn't talk much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dralcian's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched as the two departed. They were heading straight to their cabin. Maybe Rei will find that special someone in Kai and if Kai broke his heart, I will break his arms. Now that was taken care of, I decided to go see what Robert was up to or at least his bit beast.  
  
Wandering around, I found hardly anyone up at this time. Good thing, I decided to take a nap in the afternoon while the others were busy doing whatever they were. Thinking I could get some training in, I headed towards the beyblade stadium.  
  
Deserted. Good, I wasn't up to battling or training with another person. Sometimes, I wanted to clear my head and beyblading was one way I relax. I took out my launcher and blade before getting ready to launch. Gods, I haven't done this for awhile now. I have been busy with my mission and keeping track of them, I had hardly enough time for myself. Launching it was second nature to me as I sent my beyblade into the stadium.  
  
Now let's get some things straight. I was a few thousand years older than any normal human. Second, I beyblade in my spare time, but that doesn't mean I like the idea of having my kind trapped in those bit chips. Third, I don't possess any bit beasts.  
  
I don't know how long I have been training as I didn't look at my watch once. As I launched my beyblade, I felt someone nearby. I knew it couldn't be any of the Bladebreakers as they were fast asleep in their cabins.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked without turning around.  
  
"Tell me why you are training at this hour?" The person asked with amusement.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I inquired with equal amusement. "As if you wouldn't know. Sometimes, I want to train by myself without any distractions. Don't you?"  
  
"I thought so," the person chuckled behind me. "I see you take this more seriously than your friends do."  
  
"My friends take it seriously," I spoke harshly. "Well at least three of them. Kenny doesn't blade, but he is very serious about learning how to make beyblades and strategies. You can figure out the two."  
  
"I see," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"And no, I don't feel like challenging you," I commented a bit dryly.  
  
"Are you scared?" The person stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Robert," I growled at him. "Let's just say I know the difference between being a coward and knowing when I'm in over my head. Besides, I haven't bladed for awhile and I don't even own a bit beast."  
  
"That certainly makes a difference," Robert said rubbing his chin.  
  
I grabbed my beyblade as soon as it left the stadium. "Besides, I thought you would have more honor than to challenge amateurs."  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders. He didn't answer my question.  
  
"Everyone has to start somewhere," I informed him while poking his chest. "Even you had to be an amateur at one point. People don't have a lot of money to throw around on beyblade lessons."  
  
"I suppose so," Robert said, pausing for a moment to think about it. "There would be no honor in challenging those whose skill levels aren't as high as mine."  
  
"Right," I said the word slowly. I turned around to go back to my cabin.  
  
"Wait a second, I don't even know your name," Robert called out to me.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I taunted him as I departed the room, leaving him surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Rei's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stretched my limbs out. Boy, those beds were soft. Leave it to Kai to wake us up very early in the morning. Then again, we expected him to train us harder than ever due to Tyson's loss to Robert. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming in pain. I was about to rush to that person's aid, but I recognized who the voice belonged to and figured out Kai was waking Tyson, rather forcefully and painfully.  
  
Quickly changing into my normal Chinese outfit, I went over the battle in my mind. What or how was his bit beast able to grow that large and powerful? Maybe I should ask my friend about it. After all, he was a very old bit beast. Then again, I could ask Driger.  
  
'Driger,' I thought to him.  
  
'What is it?' A sleepy voice came from my beyblade.  
  
'How do you think Robert's bit beast grew in power?'  
  
'You woke me up for that?' Driger yawned loudly. 'How am I supposed to know?'  
  
'I thought you would know as you had several owners and are a few thousand years older than me,' I pointed out rather bluntly.  
  
'Oh right,' Driger laughed nervously. He was shifting nervously within his beyblade.  
  
'You don't know,' I sighed mentally.  
  
'You could say that.'  
  
'Do you think Dranzer would know?'  
  
'I don't know about that fire phoenix,' Driger said sleepily. 'Why don't you ask him?'  
  
'I'll try and just to let you know we're going to start training in the next hour,' I informed the sleepy white tiger.  
  
'Fine, wake me up then but for now let me sleep!'  
  
Someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box. Speaking of which, I needed to wake up the rest of my team mates before Kai became really furious at them. I padded into the next room to find them falling back asleep in their day clothes. At least they changed before starting to sleep. It made things easier for me.  
  
"Tyson, Max, Kenny," I called out each of their names and shook them gently.  
  
Kenny stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning Rei. Where's Kai?"  
  
"He's probably eating breakfast without Tyson present," I chuckled at the thought of our team captain trying to get away from Tyson.  
  
"I see," Kenny picked up his laptop and a few charged batteries.  
  
Max was the next to start stirring. "Oh right. Kai's gonna be mad if we're late." He violently shook his best friend.  
  
"Maxie, no need to shake my head off," Tyson grumbled as he stood up.  
  
"Would you rather have him shake off your head than Kai?" Max inquired with a smirk on his face. His answer was Tyson rushing out the door and then back for his beyblade.  
  
We chuckled before following him out of our cabin. In the restaurant area, Kai couldn't be found. I figured he must have eaten quickly and then left before we arrived. We quickly grabbed our plates and started filling our plates with food or in Tyson's case his two plates. Once we were finished, Dralcian was walking into the room.  
  
Our first part of the training happened to be weight lifting as well as cardiovascular exercises. Tyson groaned at the thought of doing more laps around the ship, but at least this time, he won't be suffering alone. We started by stretching and warming up.  
  
"Kai, what's with the harsh training?" Tyson almost snapped at our team captain.  
  
"You do want to defeat Robert, don't you?" Kai asked the obvious question. Ever since his defeat, Tyson wanted a rematch against Robert.  
  
"Yes I do!" Tyson said with more enthusiasm than unusual.  
  
"Then you have to become stronger," Kai replied. He paused his current exercise to chat with us. "You shouldn't be relying on Dragoon to win every match for you."  
  
"He's right," I agreed with him. "Both the blader and the bit beast must become stronger."  
  
"I guess so," Tyson said sheepishly while nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kai barked at the rest of us, causing us to hastily return to our exercises.

  
  
DS: What a lame ending and chapter.  
  
Wingzero: -.-U Hey I was doing character development for Kai, Rei, Dralcian, and Robert.  
  
DS: Whatever.  
  
Ray: Are you going to?  
  
Wingzero: *starts chasing her yami again*  
  
Kai: She never learns to keep her mouth shut, does she?  
  
Ray: Nope.  
  
Kai: Should I even bother with the first aid kit?  
  
Ray: You should stock up on them or learn healing magic.  
  
Kai: I think I'll stock up on them until I learn this healing magic.  
  
Ray: Good idea. Ask one of t he hikaris: Yugi, Ryou, or Malik. On the other hand, don't bother with Malik.  
  
Kai: Why?  
  
Ray: You'll see soon enough. *walks away*  
  
Kai: Eh?  
  
Malik: *is hiding behind a curtain laughing evilly*  
  
Kai: O.O *blink* *blink*  
  
DS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is being chased by her hikari*  
  
Wingzero: You are going to pay!!! *is chasing her yami*


	15. Cruise Control

Wingzero: In an article I read, it said that interaction between 'muses' and the author was a detriment to the fic.  
  
Tyson: I don't get it.  
  
Kai: Why does that not surprise me?  
  
Tyson: HEY!!!  
  
Wingzero: It's what we're doing now.  
  
Tyson: Oh.......  
  
Ray: whispers to Max And tell me again why you love him?  
  
Max: whispers back to Rei Because he's my loveable idiot.  
  
Ray: Good point.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Wingzero doesn't own this anime, so you can't sue her.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
The past few days we pretty much spent training with an occasional break from our slave driver. Honestly, does Kai think we'll improve drastically in the next few days? I don't think so. Of course, we were going to try our hardest to improve, but that doesn't mean we would necessarily meet Kai's expectations. Of course, I could stop holding back my powers, but that meant other people will find out who I really was, including those who were searching for powerful bit beast.  
  
During one of our few breaks, I wandered onto the deck, taking in the sights before me. Well, I wouldn't exactly say it was spectacular, but it was a calming one compared to our previous training. Our team captain grilled us literally! Considering the four of us, I would say Kenny was the most out of shape. Tyson and Max were too close to call. I don't know where Kai and I stood either, but we were in better shape than the others.  
  
I allowed the ocean breeze to spray me with the salty water. Right now I could care less if it was salty. If it was cool, then who was I to complain? With the smell of salt heavily concentrated, I couldn't smell anyone if he or she approached me. I leaned against the rail only to almost jump over it when a hand touched my shoulder.  
  
My golden eyes scanned over my shoulder to see who owned the hand. I was relieved when it was only Kai. He seemed to have a serious look on his face. "Is there anything wrong?" I had this sinking feeling. Something was not right.  
  
"Promise me you'll look after the others," he whispered in a deadly voice. His gaze never left the ocean waves and his grip became tighter. I felt a sense of loss in his emotions as well as anger, hurt, frustration, and ....... Guilt? What could have to be guilty about?  
  
Frowning, I considered what he said and his body expression. He was being too grave and serious for my liking. I knew something was definitely wrong. "What do you mean Kai?" I paused for a second to gather my thoughts. "Aren't you part of the team or have you quit?" This earned me a grunt from him.  
  
"There will be a time when I won't be here for you," Kai said as if he was predicting the future or something. "Knowing the others, they wouldn't last long without........... Let's just say they do not know the harsh reality of this world. I want you to take care of them when that time comes. Promise me you will." His crimson eyes turned away from the ocean and directly to my golden orbs.  
  
"Kai," I managed to mumble after some time. Suddenly the floor became interesting; I mean very interesting. "I think they're old enough to take care of themselves."  
  
"That is where you are wrong," Kai stated. A hand tilted my head so that we were now staring into each other's eyes. Squirming around a little, I wanted to look away, but he held our position. "Out of the lot of them, Kenny is the most likely to have an idea what to do. Tyson is too dense to notice anything. Max is in his own world. You're the only one who seems to understand our current situation."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something; however nothing came out. I was at a loss of words. What should I do or say?  
  
"You're the only one I can trust," Kai stated a rather personal statement. From the look in his eyes, I knew he told me the truth.  
  
Nodding my head, I answered yes. I was willing to look after the others in his absence, though it didn't make much sense. Wait a second, now that I thought of it.... Kai sometimes often went on solo trips without warning and at any time. Could that be what he was referring to? Would he even quit the team? Would he leave me?  
  
Suddenly I felt myself being pulled towards him. A muscular arm wrapped itself around my waist and held me close. The other hand gently stroked my back as I leaned into the embrace. My head was on his shoulder. I don't know why, but this felt so natural. Before I knew it, I was completely relaxed and calm despite my worries a few minutes ago. Kai must have sensed it, because he gently pushed me away from him.  
  
The others happened to choose the worse timing to barge in on us. We immediately stepped away from each other and acted as if nothing happened. Dang them!  
  
Later on in the morning, we had stopped our training, because we were coming to the English port. I wanted to see what London was like while we were there and maybe visit my uncle. I haven't seen him for a long time. What was up to these days? I noticed Dralcian was talking to that Robert character. Something told me that my friend didn't like where the conversation was heading or something about their discussion.  
  
Tyson and Max were playing around on deck. Kenny was as usual going over our data and stats as well as trying to find out how much he could from the Demolitions Boys. I was hanging out with Kenny, looking over the stats and trying to help where I can. We didn't find much information on the Russian team. I wondered why we couldn't as they were the world champions. There should be at least some information on them. Kai was off somewhere brooding. I guessed it was inside, because practically everyone was on deck.  
  
Kai, I wondered why my thoughts constantly go back to him. Like me, we were both enigmas wrapped within several layers. I already knew my secrets, but his were a complete mystery to me. Why wouldn't it be? It only made me more curious as to see what he was hiding. Then again, if I start poking my nose where it doesn't belong, then I risked exposing myself to him. He was the only person who knows I wasn't human.  
  
Would he even bother to keep it a secret? I hoped he would as I have nothing on him. Sure, I could tell them how he trains and some of his weaknesses, but he no doubt would concentrate on them until he felt they were no longer his weaknesses. Now that I thought about it, he was involved with this secret organization, but I don't know how involved he was. Would he betray us? Nah, I doubt it, but there was this little voice in my head that said no.  
  
"Hey Rei, what are you thinking about?" Kenny asked me out of the blue. He glanced over and leaned on his arm.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about the Russian tournament," I said partially telling the truth. No, I wasn't going to tell him about the secret organization collecting bit beasts and Kai's apparent involvement. "You think we'll be able to take them? I mean they're the world champions."  
  
"That's why we're doing research," Kenny assured me and squeezed my shoulder. "We should not take this tournament lightly, but at the same time, we should not be extremely nervous about it either. It would only lead to mistakes and opening, making it easier for the Demolition Boys to win. I don't know about you, but we've worked so hard to come here. It would be a shame to waste all the training."  
  
"I know," I sighed sheepishly. Though it was part of the reason as to why I was worried, it wasn't completely the reason. Kai had specifically asked me to look out for them, because there would be a time when he couldn't be there for the team. Out of the lot of us, he trusted me the most. I guessed that made me special, which made me feel special.  
  
"Something tells me it's more than that," Kenny said, going back to his typing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pry into your personal life and I won't tell the others."  
  
I nearly fell over in shock. He knew something was up, but he wasn't going to snoop around, which I felt grateful for. Kai was right. The Chief would sense something was wrong before the others. I guessed it involved his observational skills. He and Dizzi teamed up to analyze our beyblading. Why couldn't he apply it to life then?  
  
"That means a lot to me," I managed a smile. I glanced over to ocean. It reminded me of Kai. 'On the surface, you think you have it figured out, but there is more to it. There is a different world underneath it, a complex one. A few times, Kai has let down his barrier and shown me glimpses of it, but I wanted more, though I will wait until he's ready. I guess the same could be said about me. Kai must be waiting for me to tell him.'  
  
"No problem," Kenny assured me.  
  
Two hours later  
  
We had gone off the ship, thinking we had a few hours to kill. When Robert departed the ship, we asked an elderly gentleman with a long beard how long the ship was going to stay. He informed us a few hours so we decided to check out the shops. In Tyson's case, it was any place that sold food.  
  
On the way down, we ran into Dralcian, but he said he wanted to stay aboard. He mentioned meeting someone but didn't offer us any clues as to the mysterious person. Eh, I wanted to ask him, but two of my team mates were already dragging me toward the ramp. I'll have to ask him later. Right now, I wanted my appendages to stay right where they were.  
  
The first place we went to was a local beyblade shop. Kai insisted we check out the latest in beyblade technology before we waste our time going to the grocery store or restaurants. Tyson was going to protest, but it was cut short as our team captain was willing to accompany us instead of wander off on his own.  
  
"Hey Kenny, check this out," I said, eyeing a particular attack ring. It seemed to be heavy enough to counter light weight blades, but at the same time, it required more power to keep the blade rotating.  
  
"Ah that," Kenny said, checking out the attacking ring. He inquired if he could see it.  
  
"Certainly," the employee said before opening up the case and handing it over to our team technician. "It's the latest development from the BBA. I have a few of them left. They're selling out quickly; I have a hard time keeping the shelves stocked."  
  
Kenny balanced the weight in the palm of his hand, inspected it up close, and performed a couple of minor tests on it. "It's not that bad. The balance is off by a few nanograms. It could use a few channels here to prevent it from dragging."  
  
"Are you an expert?" The employee said in awe.  
  
Grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, Kenny replied, "I wish, but I'm still learning." Too modest for his own good. "I do know a thing or two about them."  
  
"Come on, Chief," I teased him. "You know you're good. Besides, I don't know anyone who can do a complete beyblade overhaul in one night."  
  
"Say, aren't you Rei and Kenny from the Bladebreakers?" the employee inquired. He had been handed the attack ring and placed it back in the counter.  
  
"Yes, we are," I replied with my usual smile. I wondered how the others were fairing and if Tyson was still in one piece. Knowing Kai, it wouldn't last for long. "The others should be wandering around the aisles somewhere." I waved my hand towards the rest of the store.  
  
"Totally cool, could I get your autograph?" the employee inquired hopefully. He pulled a picture of the team and a permanent marker.  
  
"No prob," I said, taking the marker and signing my name on it. Then I handed it over to Kenny, who did the same. "I'll go take this to the others."  
  
"Thank you," the employee seemed to be on the edge of bursting.  
  
Nervously, I made my way around the store with the picture and marker in hand. It wasn't too hard to locate the 'children' of the group. They were in the launcher section, checking out the rip cords. Max seemed to be glad we had fans even in Europe. Tyson had a huge ego, which was quickly deflated by a rude comment from our team captain.  
  
I don't know how, but I somehow managed to convince our team captain to sign the piece of paper, though he was hesitant on. It wasn't like the picture would come to life and bite him. Once I finished getting the autographs, I returned the items back to their owner, who hugged me enthusiastically.  
  
Oh crap. Kai seemed to be pissed off. He was glaring in my direction and wasn't returning my greeting. Not good, not good at all for me.  
  
"You're not mad at me for asking your autograph?" It was worth a shot. That was when I noticed he wasn't glaring at me. He was glaring past me. I turned around to find the store employee, taking extra care not to dirty or damage the picture as the ink dried. "It's just your signature, nothing to be angry about."  
  
"I don't like him," Kai snorted as he turned to leave the store. I ran to catch up with him. Well, it was more like fast walking, but you get the point.  
  
"What about the others?" I inquired once we were out of the store. Who didn't he like and why?  
  
"They'll figure it out sooner or later," Kai stated as if I should know it already. He sat down on one of those benches underneath the shade.  
  
Raising my brow, I chuckled, catching his attention. "This is Tyson and Max we're talking about. I doubt they have enough sense to know you're gone."  
  
"True."  
  
"Besides, I think Kenny would figure it and drag them out," I replied casually as I took a seat next to him but not too close. "However, I don't know if he has the strength to drag them out unless he gives them a good motive."  
  
My companion was unresponsive. He appeared to be expecting someone to jump out and attack him, but that was silly or at least I thought it to be. I wonder if it had to do anything with the people Dralcian warned us about. He informed me some time before that Kai left the hotel to meet up with this strange person. This Voltaire person wanted to attain powerful bit beast, but the silver falcon had no clue if they were in league with this organization.  
  
Moments later, an enthusiastic Tyson came bursting through the door. I was surprised the hinges didn't fall off as he literally exploded with energy. He immediately made his way over to us, which wasn't hard considering we stick out like sore thumbs. Trailing behind him were Max and Kenny.  
  
Kai shook his head and stood up, before leaving. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that our team captain wanted us to follow him. Yeah, we all knew he took off without telling the team where he was going. This time he was actually waiting for the rest of the team, before he walked to wherever he wanted to head.  
  
"You coming or what?"  
  
It brought me out of my contemplation. With my feline agility, I bounded over to where he was. The others weren't far behind. Both Tyson and Max slowed down, because Kenny couldn't run as fast as we can. Well, Tyson can't run fast unless really motivated like an all you can eat buffet. Max was a bundle of energy, waiting to explode.  
  
"Kai, the others are falling behind," I spoke, rushing to walk next to him. "They'll get lost and we'll have to search for them."  
  
Upon hearing this, Kai suddenly stopped, causing me to nearly run into him as I slowed down while I looked back to where the others were. Knowing him, he didn't want to waste his time, searching for the 'children' of the group when he could spend a few minutes waiting for them to catch up. At least, that was what I figured he was thinking.  
  
Minutes later, the three of them arrived. We decided to stop by a restaurant. Of course, we made sure they didn't have an all you can eat buffet, which Tyson whined about it until he was promptly shut up by one untouchable team captain. Kai drastically limited how much Tyson could eat, causing him to whine even more. Max seemed to take his limit of sugar products rather well.  
  
After eating, we then headed to a grocery store or supermarket or whatever you called it. It was the same, a place that sold food. Anyways, we picked up several food products we liked. For Tyson, it was heaven. Well, it would have been heaven if someone hadn't nearly choked him several times. He tended to run off whenever he saw something he liked or wanted to try. Kai made sure Tyson didn't buy too many things as we still needed the ship to stay floating above water. Besides, I don't think Tyson had enough money to purchase all of this, meaning he was going to borrow from the rest of us.  
  
When we went back to where the ship was docked, we found it had already left. The old man was wrong. The ship didn't leave in a few hours. It left in an hour or two. Now here we were stuck in London with no way of reaching Russia unless we walked or politely asked someone to give us a lift. Hey, we weren't exactly rich, you know?  
  
Then I figured we should visit the BBA here. The others gave me strange looks. I informed them there was about one BBA location in every nation. After all, it was a very popular sport and world wide too. So off we went.  
  
While we were at the BBA, we discovered package, waiting for Tyson. Someone KNEW we were going to be stuck here and asking for help. That could only be the reason. From the looks on Kai, I can only guess he was thinking the same thing too. This must have been planned from the very beginning. Why didn't Dralcian inform me about this?  
  
/Hey DEE!!!/  
  
/........................................./  
  
Crap! The silver falcon wasn't responding to any of my calls. Oh great, now the others were giving me strange looks. I must have been zoning out or something, because Kenny was checking my vital signs. Hey, I wasn't going to drop dead at any second. Kai didn't appear to be worried as he knew the truth, okay the partial truth.  
  
"Kenny, I'm fine," I assured our team technician while keeping his hands and other medical equipment away from me. Don't ask, because I have no clue where he keeps all that stuff. "I was just thinking and I kinda,' I sheepishly laughed, "zoned out."  
  
"That's Tyson's job," Kai remarked, causing the said person to lunge at him if it weren't for Max holding him back.  
  
Deciding it would be best if I changed the conversation, I hastily spoke, "I'm curious as to what's on the tape. Maybe we can go to our room and watch it?" Please don't let anyone be mad. Actually, I was really curious as to what the tape held. Maybe Dee was wrong and there were still unsealed bit beasts, but one can only hope.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what dad left me," Tyson beamed as he held the tape in front of his face. He could be inspecting it for something, but knowing him, I doubt it.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Max chirped and practically dragged Tyson out of there, almost making him drop the video. Now the person being dragged sported a light blush on his chubby cheeks. Awwww, wasn't that cute?  
  
"Max!! You're going to pull my arm off!!"  
  
"I have the bandages and know first aid!!!" Kenny screamed in hot pursuit of those two.  
  
In any case, they forgot who was holding the keys to our temporary shelter. No, it wasn't me if that was what you were thinking. That person was now wearing a scowl and a fierce glare. Did I forget to mention he was extremely pissed off?  
  
Shrugging helplessly, I trudged off after our team mates. It wasn't hard to find them or keep up with them as they were pretty loud. I can even hear them above the regular traffic noise. Okay, a normal human can't hear them.  
  
Minutes later, we sat around the TV, watching the video Tyson's father sent him, even our team captain. His father discovered writings about four bit beasts. All clues pointed towards our very own bit beasts and then he mentioned dark bit beasts. There was no way I would allow Driger to become dark and corrupted. I knew the others felt the same way about their bit beasts. We liked them the way they were, thank you very much.  
  
Disappointingly, he never mentioned anything about unsealed bit beasts. That was a good thing, right? Yet somehow deep down in my heart, I was truly upset and saddened. I didn't want to be one of the few unsealed ones left. I wished there were a few more or something, because it was going to be lonely.  
  
The others didn't notice my sudden sadness as they were caught up in the dark bit beast thing. However, Driger was an exception. He must have noticed a change in my emotions, because he was suddenly concerned about me.  
  
/Rei, why are you sad?/  
  
/It's nothing really./  
  
/.... I'm not a mind reader like Dee and I know something is bothering you. More to the point, I don't feel like having that bird brain in this conversation./  
  
/He's not a bird brain./ I retorted while Driger was laughing at his own joke. /I just thought there were others like me out there. You know unsealed bit beasts. I hoped Dee was incorrect and somehow overlooked someone./  
  
/Ah. Perhaps, there are more, but we will never know. Do you honestly think they will be easy to find? Even with Dee's talents, I'm sure he or she could have missed a few. After all, the world is large and the human population is growing every day./  
  
/Thanks for the support./  
  
Coming back to reality, I found a hand waving in front of my face. Snapping my hand, I grabbed the offending hand. The owner of that hand yelped with surprise and nearly fell over. If I didn't have a good grip on him, he would have ended up face first on the floor.  
  
"Smart move, Tyson," a cold voice taunted the embarrassed.  
  
"Shut up," Tyson growled at our team captain. I then helped him back into an upright position. "Rei, are you okay? I mean you spaced out twice."  
  
"I'm thinking about things," I replied, not wanting to reveal myself or what I was actually thinking about. It would give away my secret. The others however weren't exactly convinced by my answer. Fine, I'll let them know only what they needed to know. "I was thinking about our bit beasts."  
  
The others accepted my answer, except for Kai. He doubted I was telling the entire truth. Well, I only told them what they needed to know. They didn't have to know I was an unsealed bit beast and that there was another one out there.  
  
"Now that we have spare time, what do you propose we do?" Kenny inquired, breaking the silence. He squeaked something incoherent even by my sensitive hearing when all of us suddenly turned towards him.  
  
"Training," Kai replied. I knew he wanted us to be prepared for those bit beasts. Still, it would help if we relaxed and allowed our muscles time to recover.  
  
"But Kai," Tyson wailed like a little child.  
  
Coughing, I addressed the issue to our esteemed team captain. "We all need to rest, even if you don't. I'll look after them while you train. Don't worry, we won't be going far."  
  
Kai just growled, but he didn't storm off like usual. Instead, he was the one who suggested visiting a small café not far from here. Needless to say, we all were in shock. Who would have ever thought Kai to be that type of person? Oh well, there was this saying. You never truly know someone. As a matter of fact, you truly would never know yourself.  
  
So we were sitting outside, discussing our recent events when suddenly a mysterious blader steals Tyson's beyblade. He then took off with us, forcing us to follow him. It could be one of those evil bit beasts. We wound up in an alley.  
  
The mysterious blader then informed us about his plan to turn all bit beasts into dark ones. Not going to happen while we were still around. Max and I launched our beyblade in attempt to get Tyson's bit beast back. Unfortunately, we severely underestimated him. This mysterious blader had a mummy bit beast, perfectly complementing his personality.  
  
Things were going from worse to worst when he wrapped our bit beasts in his mummy's wrappings. Not good, not good at all. I was worried I had to transform to my beast form and take out this mummy bit beast. Hey, I have razor sharp claws, and I wasn't afraid to use them.  
  
Luckily for me, it was avoided when Dranzer entered the picture. Needless to say, I was more than happy Kai decided to fight this mummy. He had been observing our failures and devised a plan on how to defeat this person. GO KAI!!!  
  
Okay, that was random. What is Kai doing? Dranzer was weaving in and out of the railings as well as other objects. It appeared the phoenix was running away from his opponent. Just then it dawned on me. Kai used the railings, stairs, and ladder to tie up the mummy. Clever of him, really it was. Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Oh yeah, I blindly rushed in to save Dragoon without coming up with a plan or a strategy.  
  
By the way, don't ever bring it up again!  
  
Yeah, Draciel and Driger were freed. That cloth didn't stand a chance against Dranzer's fire. Both of our bit beasts gave Dragoon a good push toward his owner, who caught his beyblade. Then they returned back to us with the mummy in a foul mood. He promised he would be back for out bit beasts.  
  
Once finished, Kai literally shoved us all the way back to our room. The others thought he was being a grouch, though I knew in his own way he cared about us. Even if it appeared to be cruel, Kai had our best interest in his heart or whatever was left of one. I had to convince the others he had a point. One of our bit beasts was nearly stolen and the mummy was still out there.  
  
The others reluctantly agreed. So now we were back in our rooms with an even more pissed off Kai. Oh joy and look here, I get the job of calming him down, since the others were too terrified or had a big mouth. At least Tyson knew when he was walking on thin ice. He didn't bother our less than hospitable team captain while we were cooped up in the room. Instead, he gave the blonde one of our group his full attention.  
  
Kenny was typing away on his laptop, going over our stats from today. As if it couldn't get any worse, he recorded the entire thing! That was utterly embarrassing. Okay, it wasn't the most embarrassing thing he recorded on his laptop. Tyson had an entire folder, dedicated to his stupidity.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I knew what you were thinking. Why was good little Rei ragging on Tyson? Since he was the one who started it in the first place and now I have to put up with an equally pissed off Kai, I deserved to vent my frustration on him.  
  
I sighed in exasperation. Calming Kai down wasn't the easiest job in the world. It might as well be ranked up there with falling off the Empire State Building and landing safely without a parachute. Or how about climbing Mount Everest WITHOUT a rope? Okay, I was completely exaggerating, but you get the picture.  
  
While the others were occupied, I made my way over to our team captain. He was brooding over something or another. I wasn't a mind reader, though I knew he was in a dark mood, three guesses as to what caused this. It wasn't hard to figure out.  
  
Crimson eyes glared hard at me. "You disappoint me." What???? "You should have known better than to rush recklessly in. I thought you were the responsible type."  
  
I glared right back at him. "I am responsible."  
  
"Then you should have thought of a plan, but no, you were too emotional and look where it has gotten you. If I wasn't there covering your backs, you all would have lost your bit beasts. You are a hopeless cause."  
  
"Why you!! You have no idea what you're talking about. I can look after the others!"  
  
"Then prove me wrong."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Wingzero: Man, that was a long chapter to type. Aw man, I only managed to do one episode in this one. Oh well, I'll try to do two in the next one.  
  
Kurai: And the plot thickens. I wonder what Kai is up to and why he is becoming harsher on Rei.  
  
Ray: That's what I would like to know.  
  
Wingzero: Erm. Bye. 


End file.
